Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix
by abbaccaddabbra
Summary: Ma vision du tome 5 divisé en chapitres....:) Sinon j'écris des nouvelles fantastiques....a pluche:)
1. chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 La montagne  
  
Hans Finquel habitait le nord-ouest de la Finlande au pied des montagnes, Haltia, à la limite de la Norvège. Hans n'avait jamais quitté cette région depuis sa naissance et allait bientôt fêter ses treize ans. C'était un garçon assez grand pour son âge, tout en finesse avec une épaisse chevelure blonde comme on en trouve tant dans les pays nordiques. Avec ça un caractère solitaire et trempé. Son pays lui ressemblait. C'était un pays sauvage de neige et de montagnes où la nature rappelait à l'homme que jamais il ne serait le maître sur cette terre. Hans habitait le petit village d'Enontekio, perdu au pied de la gigantesque montagne. Il n'était pas comme les autres habitants de son village, y compris les enfants. Il n'avait pas peur de s'aventurer dans les plaines rocheuses où la forêt se battait avec la roche dans une lutte éternelle, au pied de la montagne. Il osait même y grimper, un peu, quand il n'y avait personne pour le surprendre et que le temps était assez clair pour permettre de voir loin au travers des arbres et des plaines accidentées. Les autres jours, une brume humide et froide envahissait tout et le vagabond qui s'aventurait plus avant était comme transpercé par le froid. C'était comme si un spectre vous traversait. Il faut avouer aussi que les anciens du village ne faisaient rien pour réchauffer les ardeurs d'explorateurs des enfants. Depuis qu'il était bébé, Hans n'avait entendu parler de cette montagne qu'en mal. Elle était, si on les écoutait, maléfique, peuplée d'ogres gigantesques et avides de sang et d'esprits diaboliques. Hans, bien sûr, ne croyait pas un traître mot de toutes ces balivernes. Petit, il en avait éprouvé des craintes terribles, surtout les nuits où, l'orage, curieusement, semblait se marier avec la brume pour se fondre en une terrible tempête qui mêlait vent, coup de tonnerre, sans que de la plaine on ne puisse rien en voir. Les orages venaient toujours du haut de la montagne, y restaient, comme accrochés et se terminaient là où ils étaient nés comme si une force plus puissante que le vent les maintenait en place.  
  
Ce sont les démons et les ogres qui font leur sabbat, disaient les vieux. Mais depuis qu'il avait neuf ans Hans, avait cessé de prendre au sérieux les ogres, le Père Noël et tout ce genre de choses, spécialement celles qui sortaient de la bouche des anciens de son village. Et Hans avait grand tort, car comme souvent, les anciens en savent beaucoup même si leurs paroles sont recouvertes du voile des années et d'une sagesse presque enfantine pour celui qui ne s'attarde pas à ce que cachent les mots.  
  
Ce jour-là, Hans traînait sur le chemin qui longeait la montagne. Il cherchait une occupation pour cette fin de vacances. Aucun garçon, aucune fille, pour oser s'aventurer près de la montagne avec lui.C'était pitié que de voir ça. Pour comble de malheur, il ne se passait jamais rien dans son village et personne n'y passait non plus. C'est pourquoi Hans sursauta presque quand il aperçut à une centaine de mètres de lui un homme qui s'avançait sur le chemin. Quelqu'un, ici.Et pas quelqu'un du village, Hans en était sûr. Personne ne se serait habillé de cette curieuse façon par chez lui. Hans eut le temps de détailler l'étranger tandis que celui-ci s'avançait à sa rencontre. Il était grand et avait un grand manteau brun qui se terminait par un capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête, si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses traits nettement. A part cela, il était difficile de dire grand chose sur lui. De plus près, Hans vit que l'étranger portait des bottes et des gants, mais comme il baissait la tête, son visage restait dans l'ombre de son capuchon pointu.  
  
Bonjour, dit Hans en arborant un sourire éclatant. L'étranger s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et sans relever ni la tête ni son capuchon . Bonjour mon garçon. Hans fut surpris par la voix. Elle semblait jeune et riante et contrastait étrangement avec l'accoutrement du personnage.  
  
Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider mon garçon ? Oui c'est possible, répondit Hans, ça dépend.Vous cherchez quoi ? Et bien pour tout dire, je cherche une route pour aller dans la montagne parce que... Aller dans la montagne... Vous n'y pensez pas ! Le coupa Hans. C'est très dangereux parce qu'il y a, là-haut.  
  
Mais la fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Il avait failli dire : il y a des ogres là-haut. Mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment. Sans y penser, il redisait ce qu'il avait entendu depuis son enfance. S'il n'y avait pris garde, il serait passé pour un imbécile devant cet étranger qui devait être le seul visiteur qu'Hans ait vu depuis deux mois au moins.  
  
Oui.dit l'étranger, le visage toujours baissé. C'est dangereux .Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux là-haut ? Rien.Rien du tout dit Hans en fronçant le nez d'un air dégagé. C'est seulement. qu'il y a de la brume, oui, voilà. La brume risque de vous égarer . Et puis il n'y a pas de chemin de toute façon. En plus, il n'y a rien à aller voir là-haut. Pas de chemin.dit l'étranger comme si la nouvelle n'était qu'une information sans conséquence. Bon, et bien je te remercie de tes informations et de tes mises en garde pour la brume. Je serai prudent. Mais vous ne comptez pas y aller.dit Hans qui commençait à avoir des difficultés pour cacher sa crainte mêlée d'admiration et d'une énorme curiosité piquée au vif fort à propos. Je crois bien que si. Mais encore une fois, je serai prudent. Mais vous allez faire quoi là-haut ? dit Hans qui, sans s'en rendre compte, prenait quelques libertés avec la politesse en questionnant ainsi l'étranger. Et bien, je suis ornithologue, dit l'étranger et je vais observer les différentes espèces d'oiseaux qui nichent dans la montagne. Et bien, pour une pareille escalade vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'équipement. Même pas une corde dit Hans avec une moue dubitative en considérant avec attention les bottes de l'étranger dont les talons ne semblaient pas à proprement parler prévus pour l'ascension d'une montagne. Oh.oui, bien sur, répondit l'étranger d'un air un peu gêné, c'est parce que je ne viens aujourd'hui qu'en reconnaissance. Pour.repérer le terrain.Et.je reviendrai plus tard avec le matériel adéquat.  
  
Il y avait dans le ton de l'étranger des indications claires qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer la conversation et Hans n'insista pas.  
  
Dans tous les cas, si vous avez besoin de matériel comme des cordes ou. une tenue plus. adaptée, vous pouvez aller au magasin du village. C'est mon père qui le tient et il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Alors je te remercie encore une fois dit l'étranger. Mais je ne veux pas te retarder . Tiens, dit l'étranger en sortant de la poche une bourse en cuir fauve. Il en retira une petite pièce dorée et la donna à Hans qui considéra longuement la pièce au creux de sa main. Faites attention à vous là-haut. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais les anciens du village disent qu'il y a des, disons... des choses bizarres, dit Hans sur le ton de celui qui n'y croit pas vraiment mais qui a malgré tout un doute. Oui, rassure toi Hans, je serai prudent. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Au revoir.  
  
L'étranger s'éloigna alors vers la montagne entre les arbres. Hans le regarda partir puis il s'en retourna vers le village. Ce n'est que deux minutes plus tard qu'il s'arrêta net. Son nez se tordit, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il repartit en courant vers le lieu où il avait laissé l'étranger. Il chercha pendant dix minutes en appelant « monsieur » sans recevoir la moindre réponse. Si Hans avait suivi un peu plus longtemps l'étranger, il l'aurait vu disparaître dans le vent comme une fumée. Il aurait sans doute eu peur. Il aurait sans doute pris plus au sérieux les histoires des anciens. Mais il ne vit rien de plus que la forêt silencieuse et la montagne immuable qui dominait ce petit bout de monde, ce pays perdu où Hans retournant vers le village cherchait à savoir comment l'étranger avait fait pour l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Privet Drive  
  
Privet Drive était éblouissant en cette fin d'été ensoleillé. Les petites maisons s'alignaient parfaitement dans le prolongement de la rue. Les pelouses tondues de frais étaient d'un vert presque synthétique. Les voitures parfaitement propres et entretenues faisaient étinceler leurs chromes rutilants sur des places de parking marquées d'une peinture sans tâche. Seul bémol à cette si parfaite harmonie, une cage pourvue d'une chouette blanche se balançait à la fenêtre ouverte au premier étage d'une des maisons. Cela était bizarre, étonnant, mais ça aurait été supportable si la cage avait été fermée. Mais là, bien au contraire la cage était ouverte largement si bien que la chouette aurait pu en sortir si elle l'avait voulu. Pour les passants une telle négligence et une telle bizarrerie était vraiment étonnantes, spécialement venant de la part des Dursley. Ces pauvres gens avaient, il est vrai un petit orphelin épouvantable. Un affreux garnement qui allait dans une école pour délinquants. Pauvre Monsieur et Madame Dursley. Sans doute arrivaient-ils de moins en moins à avoir d'ascendant sur cette petite crapule.  
  
De la fenêtre ouverte, Harry regarda passer Madame Bronchu. Voyant la cage ouverte, où Hedwige dormait, Harry se dit que si Monsieur Dursley la voyait en rentrant du bureau, il ne manquerait pas d'être plus désagréable encore que d'habitude avec Harry. Il prit la cage et la posa sur une table loin de la fenêtre. Hedwige n'ouvrit qu'un ?il, réprobateur, qu'elle referma aussitôt. On était à une semaine de la rentrée. Harry était bronzé et avait l'air reposé. Il venait de rentrer. Il avait passé une grande partie des vacances chez Hermione puis au Terrier, chez Ron. La vie pour un sorcier est tout à fait agréable chez des moldus quand il s ne s'appellent pas les Dursley. Les parents d'Hermione étaient non seulement charmants mais en plus tout à fait compréhensifs vis-à-vis des sorciers. Ils découvraient, un peu plus tous les jours ce monde étranges grâce à leur fille. Harry s'étaient vu invité par Monsieur Granger qui avait été le chercher chez les Dursley. Monsieur Dursley, méfiant, avait regardé ce dentiste, a priori normal, d'un mauvais ?il une fois qu'il eut compris que sa fille était à Poudlard dans la même classe qu'Harry. Mais devant la perspective de se débarrasser de son neveu deux semaines puis trois autres quand il irait chez les fous qui avaient détruit sa cheminée électrique la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus chercher Harry, Monsieur Dursley accepta non sans avoir grogné que Harry n'était qu'un bon à rien et qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Harry avait donc pris ses affaires et ses livres, Hermione ayant décidé qu'on travaillerait un peu malgré tout, et était parti s'installer dans la maison de campagne des Granger où Ron les avait rejoint. Pour Harry ce furent des vacances très agréables. Ron, eut des difficultés pour s'habituer au coutumes moldues mais après quelques erreurs et errements, bien compréhensibles quand on ne s'est jamais servi d'un grille pain, d'une machine à laver ou qu'on n'a jamais vu une cocotte minute, il passa d'excellents moments. Cinéma, plage, ballade à vélo et révision orchestrés par Hermione furent au programme. Les trois semaines au Terrier furent plus agréables encore du fait des parties de Quidditch et de la présence de toute la famille Weasley. Même Monsieur Weasley et Percy s'étaient débrouillés pour être là le plus souvent possible.  
  
Harry était entouré, choyé autant qu'il se peut. Tous avaient en tête les événements épouvantables qui avaient conclu l'année scolaire précédente. Le monde des sorciers avait été secoué, les nouvelles ne restant jamais secrètes très longtemps. Certains avaient repris des habitudes qu'ils avaient oublié depuis quinze ans. D'autres se refusaient à changer quoique ce soit dans leur vie.  
  
Harry lui essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il était torturé continuellement par le visage de Cédric, par l'expression de haine démoniaque de Voldemort, par le visage inquiet de Dumbledore et des gens qu'il aimait. Madame Weasley avait essayé de parler avec lui, une nuit où il s'était réveillé en hurlant. Mais Harry avait éludé la conversation et s'était efforcé de rassurer Madame Weasley maladroitement. Il était désolé d'être encore le centre de l'attention de tous alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Il s'était forcé à participer aux clowneries que Georges et Fred avaient préparé pour son anniversaire, mais le c?ur n'y était pas.  
  
Il avait reçu des nouvelles de Sirius, son parrain, par hibou, le jour de son anniversaire : Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je sais que tu es bien entouré et bien protégé et cette pensée me réconforte. J'espère que malgré les événements récents tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu prépares ta rentrée à Poudlard. Attention, cinquième année.Ca devient sérieux. Tu as tes buses à passer en fin d'année scolaire.Sache que je serai toujours à tes côtés même si tu ne me vois pas forcément. Tiens bon Harry. Nous nous reverrons dans l'année. Amitiés. Sirius.  
  
Il avait reçu aussi la lettre de Poudlard qui indiquait la rentrée pour le 1er septembre. Y était joints la liste des fournitures pour les cinquièmes années et surtout un mot de McGonagall : Monsieur Potter, Dubois n'étant plus à l'école, l'équipe de quidditch n'a plus de capitaine. J'ai pensé à vous pour ce poste. Donnez-moi rapidement votre réponse par Hibou. Merci d'avance. McGonagall. Harry n'avait parlé à personne de cette proposition, même pas à Ron ou à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas être capitaine. Il avait de plus l'impression que McGonagall ne lui proposait ce poste que pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Il avait l'impression que tous agissaient envers lui par pitié.Insupportable. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en avait assez de mettre les autres en péril. Pourquoi n'était-il pas un sorcier normal, ou même un simple moldu sans problème ? Mais pire, il ne se sentait pas le droit de dire ses craintes et ses souffrances même à ses meilleurs amis. Il était seul. Son parrain était trop loin et avait certainement d'autres choses en tête, lui qui était toujours pourchassé par le ministère de la Magie et les détraqueurs ; lui qui risquait de retourner à la prison d'Azkaban s'il était repris. La seule solution serait de partir loin pour éviter que sa seule présence nuise aux autres. Mais où aller ? Il pourrait rejoindre Sirius et fuir avec lui. Mais il le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Même s'il avait maintenant quinze ans, il était loin d'être un sorcier accompli. Certes, il avait résisté à un duel avec Voldemort l'année passée, mais il ne savait même pas comment. Sans doute était-ce de la chance. Et puis il n'avait même pas été capable de protéger Cédric.  
  
Il devait aller Chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour chercher ses affaires. C'est Hagrid qui viendrait le chercher. Ils avaient rendez-vous en face de la maison des Dursley, Dumbledore ayant souhaité qu'Hagrid ne rentre pas dans la maison des moldus pour éviter d'autres crises d'hystérie. Harry était content de revoir Hagrid, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression d'être revenu quatre ans en arrière. Dumbledore estimait sans doute qu'Harry avait besoin d'une protection rapprochée.  
  
Chez les Dursley, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours la personne indésirable. Dudley avait réussi à maigrir un peu grâce à une cure sévère qu'il avait suivi pendant les vacances. Depuis, il jouait au grand malade et sa mère était à son chevet constamment et répondait au moindre de ses désirs comme s'il avait été mourant. Cela avait au moins un avantage, Harry était libre de sortir comme il le voulait. En fait, il sentait bien que moins il était dans la maison, plus loin il était, plus les Dursley étaient contents.  
  
Il était quinze heures. Harry se décida à aller se promener. Rester cloîtré dans sa chambre ne résoudrait rien. Il mis un superbe pull, cadeau des Granger, sur ses épaules et sortit. Il marcha au hasard, la tête penchée, le dos courbé, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses idées noires. Au moins lorsqu'il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas à jouer le personnage du Harry fort, souriant. C'est sans doute pourquoi il ne remarqua pas que pendant toute sa promenade, il était l'objet d'une étroite mais discrète surveillance. Pour le pharmacien à sa vitrine, rien de bizarre à ce garçon qui déambulait dans les rues suivi par un gros chien noir, dont il ne s'occupait pas, et qu'il ne tenait même pas en laisse. Rien d'anormal non plus pour Madame Gring que ce chat, sans doute un chat de gouttière, qui avait l'air de suivre des yeux ce garçon, sagement assis sur le muret du jardin d'une maison. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous à Poudlard  
  
Quelques jours avant qu'Harry ne rentre de chez les Weasley, Le château de Poudlard recevait des hôtes bien inhabituels pour la saison. Le château d'ordinaire presque vide jusqu'à la rentrée était grand ouvert et des ombres passaient silencieusement dans les couloirs vers une salle d'une des tours dont les élèves, même les plus curieux ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence. Tous les couloirs qui y menaient étaient éclairés d'une clarté diffuse que répandaient d'énormes chandeliers de bronze aux formes tarabiscotées. Cela donnait une impression de mystère aux armures et aux portraits accrochés aux murs qui, d'ordinaire si volubiles semblaient, ce soir là, totalement inanimés. Les elfes de maison, qui accueillaient les étranges visiteurs à l'entrée, et qui étaient d'habitude si prévenants avec les visiteurs, s'en tenaient à quelques mots de bienvenue chuchotés comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on puisse les entendre.  
  
Suivant les couloirs, on arrivait devant une gigantesque porte de chêne foncé, délicatement ciselée de motifs compliqués et entrelacés, qui encadraient la représentation d'un grand oiseau d'argent dont les plumes semblaient consumées de grandes flammes qui venaient caresser ses flancs. La porte était gardée par deux personnages encapuchonnés dont on ne voyait pas le visage, aussi immobiles que l'auraient été deux statues. Le visiteur qui s'approchait, passait entre ces deux gardiens et voyait la porte s'ouvrir. L'intérieur était une vaste salle dont le plafond se perdait dans la pénombre, que seuls dissipaient les flammes des torchères de fer forgé suspendues aux huit murs de la pièce. Le centre était occupé par une vaste table octogonale en chêne sombre et brillant que de grands fauteuils cathédrales entouraient. Les personnes présentes étaient silencieuses. Elles semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne restait qu'un fauteuil de libre sur les seize installés autour de la table. C'était, vu sa position en bout de table, la place de celui qui présiderait l'étrange assemblée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Albus Dumbledore. Il était habillé d'une robe bordeaux, dont les broderies d'or dessinaient un griffon stylisé, et d'un chapeau pointu à large bord de la même couleur. A son arrivée, les autres personnes présentes se levèrent. Oh, je vous en prie, restez assis. Je sais bien que je me fais vieux et donc respectable pour beaucoup, mais je ne suis ni roi, ni reine d'ailleurs, ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la fatigue et l'inquiétude que tous pouvaient lire sur son visage. Je crois, ajouta-t-il que vous pouvez enlever vos capuchons.Même si de nouveaux membres nous ont rejoint, vous vous connaissez tous.De plus, nous ne devons pas craindre de nous montrer. Nous devons absolument avoir confiance les uns envers les autres, sinon tout cela est vain.  
  
Chacune à son tour, les personnes présentes repoussèrent leur capuchon en arrière, laissant ainsi apparaître leur visage. Chacun regardait les autres, parfois avec des expressions surprises. Etaient présents autour de la table, outre Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol ?il, un vieux gobelin du nom de Fairesac et huit autres personnes, parmi lesquelles un géant.  
  
Pour certains, poursuivit Dumbledore, c'est la première fois que vous êtes réunis ici, pour d'autres malheureusement ça n'est pas le cas. Il est regrettable que nous ne nous réunissions ainsi que quand les choses sont au plus mal. Albus, demanda un des sorcier présent, comment se fait-il que Black soit ici ?  
  
A part Dumbledore et un petit groupe, personne ne savait la vérité sur Sirius. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient fait la chasse à Sirius deux ans auparavant et celui-ci ne s'attendait sans doute pas à le retrouver autour de cette table. Dumbledore expliqua donc la situation à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.  
  
Un an après la naissance de Harry, Lord Voldemort, le mage le plus puissant et le plus maléfique du monde des sorciers avait tué ses parents qui s'opposaient ouvertement à lui. Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, avait été accusé de les avoir livré à Voldemort. De dépit, quand son maître avait disparu, il aurait exécuté Peter Pettigrow en tuant au passage de nombreux moldus. Enfermé à Azkaban, il s'en serait échappé deux ans plus tôt, ayant reconnu Peter dans le rat, animal de compagnie de Ron Weasley et voulant s'en venger. Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à s'échapper. Sirius avait néanmoins retrouvé son filleul bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir officiellement car il était toujours poursuivi par les détraqueurs. - Oui, interrompit Rogue, cela est vrai, mais le professeur Dumbledore oublie de dire que c'est par ma faute que Peter Pettigrow a réussi à s'évader. Rogue était intervenu avec difficulté. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, et seul un psychologue averti aurait pu discerner le regret dans sa voix. Comment va-t-on présenter les choses aux autres, enfin, à tous ceux qui risquent de le reconnaître à l'extérieur ? Oh, reprit Dumbledore, les choses viendront en leur temps, Cornelius. Néanmoins, je dois préciser que Severus n'est pas plus responsable de la fuite de Pettigrow que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est vrai renchérit Lupin, c'est ma transformation qui a jeté la confusion et. Merci Remus, coupa Dumbledore, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit venu d'une confession collective. Il y a plus important. J'ai de graves nouvelles à vous donner concernant Voldemort et ses partisans. De plus, il faut absolument que le jeune Potter soit protégé dès qu'il rentrera chez les Dursley et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à Poudlard. Cette année risque d'être difficile pour tous et nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir ensemble avant deux mois. C'est long et difficile mais il faut organiser les tâches qui nous incombent. C'est, je pense, le destin de l'Ordre du Phénix. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 Un visiteur pour Hagrid  
  
Le chemin de traverse n'avait pas changé. A chaque fois qu'Harry s'y promenait, il avait l'impression que le temps, ici, s'était arrêté une bonne fois pour toutes. Le matin même, Hagrid l'attendait comme il était convenu un peu plus loin que la maison des Dursley au bout de Privet Drive. Le géant avait paru fatigué à Harry malgré les sourires et son ton qui se voulaient enjoués. Tout va bien Hagrid ? demanda Harry qui jamais n'avait vu ou même pensé qu'Hagrid puisse être fatigué. Oui, Harry, pas de problème répondit celui-ci avec un sourire forcé. Vous avez l'air.fatigué, insista Harry qui sentait parfaitement que le géant ne lui disait pas la vérité. Oui.oh.Le voyage jusqu'ici et puis la préparation de la rentrée à Poudlard, ça fait beaucoup de travail. Mais parle-moi plutôt de toi Harry. Tout va bien ? Oui, bien sûr, Hagrid. Harry avait dit ça en pensant très fort que le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'adopter une attitude qui n'inquiète personne. Aussi se força-t-il à sourire et détourna la conversation sur la liste de matériel que les cinquième année devaient se procurer. Hagrid ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, je te laisse ici. J'ai des personnes à voir. Ca concerne Poudlard. Rien de très intéressant. Tu te débrouilleras seul, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr Hagrid. Alors on se donne rendez-vous dans une heure devant chez Ollivanders. D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Hagrid.  
  
Laissé à lui-même, Harry déambula dans la foule de sorciers qui se pressaient pour faire leurs achats pour la rentrée scolaire. Harry évita plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards de ses camarades. Pas encore. Il fit ses propres achats le plus vite possible et chercha un endroit tranquille pour attendre l'heure du rendez- vous fixé par Hagrid. Il finit par trouver une petite auberge où il n'y avait presque personne. La salle était sombre et meublée sobrement de quelques tables et chaises de bois. Des chandelles brûlaient au centre des tables jetant une clarté tremblante sur le visage des quelques rares clients. Harry s'assit au fond de la salle dans un coin désert. Il commanda au patron, un petit sorcier grassouillet, une bière au beurre et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la flamme de la bougie. Il essayait de faire le vide de ne penser à rien. C'est reposant d'agir ainsi et d'oublier un moment tous ses soucis. Il ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes que deux voix provenaient de derrière une des cloisons basses de la salle, qui séparaient les tables les unes des autres, sans doute pour donner l'impression de plus d'intimité. Harry reconnut immédiatement la bonne grosse voix de Hagrid, mais l'autre lui était inconnue. Elle semblait jeune et chantante : Vous les avez donc vus, Eleor, disait Hagrid. Oui Hagrid, je les ai vus et j'ai pu discuter. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à oublier la disgrâce qu'ils ont subie il y a quelques années. Ils sont d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient tort. Ils ont accepté votre message et votre attachement aux sorciers liés à Albus Dumbledore. Ils ont pour lui beaucoup de respect. Mais pour l'instant la seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir de leur part c'est la certitude qu'ils ne Le rejoindraient pas. Enfin, leur clan tout au moins. Il n'y a aucun espoir, donc, pour les voir revenir parmi nous, dit Hagrid avec une émotion non contenue dans la voix. Je n'ai pas dit cela Hagrid. Je crois qu'ils leur faut plus de temps. Si vous m'en croyez, vous retournerez les voir dès que vous le pourrez. Je serai moi-même trop occupé à Poudlard pour cela pendant au moins deux mois. Oui, oui, je sais dit Hagrid. Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu ? Non Hagrid. Comme le dirait Albus, l'espoir n'est jamais complètement perdu. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. Quant à vous, vous devez vous occuper du jeune Harry. Oui, vous avez raison, je n'aurai pas dû le laisser seul, même Chemin de Traverse. N'ayez pas de crainte. Là où il est, il ne risque rien. A bientôt Hagrid.  
  
Il y eut alors un bruit étrange comme le crépitement d'un feu. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement et se referma aussi vite et ce fut le silence. Harry s'était retourné mais trop tard pour voir qui ou quoi était passé par la fenêtre. Il se rassit et essaya de se faire tout petit quand il entendit Hagrid se lever. Celui-ci passa payer les consommations et sortit rapidement. Harry se leva à son tour. Il contourna la cloison pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur l'étrange visiteur qui avait parlé avec Hagrid, mais tout ce qu'il restait étaient deux verres vides et, Harry faillit ne pas la voir, une plume. Une simple plume tombée au sol. Hagrid avait tant de choses dans ses poches qu'Harry, en mettant la plume dans la sienne, ne s'en étonna pas. Il paya sa bière au beurre, salua le patron et sortit. Il était temps de rejoindre Hagrid devant chez Ollivanders. Il retraversa le chemin de Traverse en rasant les murs pour éviter d'éventuelles connaissances. Il arriva devant chez Ollivanders au moment où Hagrid en sortait. Il avait dans les mains une grande boîte. Quand il aperçut Harry, Hagrid parut gêné un moment et rangea précipitamment la boîte dans une des nombreuses poches que comportait son manteau. Ah Harry, te voilà.J'ai acheté une baguette pour une élève de première année qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer ici. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé ça. Oui, bien sur, dit Harry qui encore une fois avait compris que le géant essayait de lui cacher la vérité. De plus Harry savait pertinemment que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. On ne pouvait pas acheter une baguette pour une autre personne. On pouvait tout au plus emprunter celle de quelqu'un pour un court moment, sans certitude quant au résultat et encore fallait-il pour cela être déjà un excellent sorcier. Allons Harry, il se fait tard, et il faut que je te ramène chez les Dursley. Et bien, allons-y Hagrid. Vous allez nous faire étudier quoi cette année comme animaux ? Des oiseaux ? Harry avait dit cela du ton le plus dégagé qu'il puisse prendre. Hagrid le considéra pendant un moment sans répondre puis il sourit : Tu es bien curieux. Non pas particulièrement les oiseaux. Il y a peu d'oiseaux qui soient à proprement parler magiques et aucun à Poudlard. Enfin aucun dans la forêt interdite. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que. de toute façon tu verras bientôt quel est le programme.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter en revenant vers Privet Drive. Il était plus de sept heures quand ils y arrivèrent et se séparèrent. A lundi prochain dit Hagrid en serrant la main de Harry. Oui Hagrid, à lundi. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Et ne fais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger Harry ! Si tu as un problème.Un hibou à Poudlard et nous serons là en un instant. Nous ? Dit Harry en fronçant le nez, qui ça : on ? Et bien je veux dire, moi, ou un autre professeur. Tu es très important pour nous Harry. Allez, à bientôt.  
  
Et le géant s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et disparut à l'angle de Privet Drive comme s'il avait transplané. Harry rentra dans la maison des Dursley, récupéra un morceau de pain et du fromage car les Dursley ne s'était pas préoccupés de son sort plus que d'habitude. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Hedwige avait du partir faire un tour. Harry repensait au mystérieux visiteur qu'Hagrid avait rencontré dans le bar. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi Hagrid semblait si concerné par cette histoire ? Le visiteur avait dit qu'il serait à Poudlard cette année. Etait-ce un nouveau professeur ? La tête pleine de questions, Harry ne se vit pas s'endormir. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Disparition  
  
La semaine qui séparait Harry de sa rentrée à Poudlard passa avec une lenteur épouvantable malgré les hiboux de Ron et Hermione. Même Fred et Georges lui avaient envoyé des nouvelles de l'avancement de leur boutique de farces et attrapes qu'ils comptaient bien ouvrir dès qu'ils le pourraient. Les Dursley n'attendaient qu'une chose : son départ. C'est donc avec joie qu'il se fit conduire à la gare par Monsieur Dursley, le lundi matin. Il devait retrouver Ron et Hermione quelque part sur le quai. Il appréhendait de se retrouver face aux autres élèves. Ce ne fut pas Ron ou Hermione qu'il vit d'abord. Il venait d'arriver voie 9 ¾, lorsqu'il se bouscula sans le faire exprès à une élève de l'école qu'il n'avait pas vu. Celle-ci se retourna : c'était Cho. Quand elle vit Harry, elle lui sourit. Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Elle avait dit cela tout à fait normalement avec un charmant sourire auquel il était difficile de résister mais les passions des hommes comme celles des enfants sont difficiles à comprendre. Harry avait souhaité revoir Cho, il en avait même rêvé. Pourtant dès qu'il la vit, il se sentit comme affreusement coupé en deux. Une partie de lui avait envie de rester avec Cho, de lui parler, de se livrer. L'autre avait honte. Une honte impossible à supporter, impossible à contenir. Cela était d'autant plus insupportable que d'autres élèves ayant reconnu Harry s'avançaient vers lui sans doute pour lui dire bonjour. Harry n'y tenant plus tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Cho eut beau lui courir après en l'appelant d'un air de n'y rien comprendre, elle ne put pas le rattraper car à l'instant où Harry arrivait à un mur au bout du quai, il disparut comme un nuage de fumée dans un vent de tempête. Cho fut clouée sur place. La bouche ouverte elle continuait de chercher où il avait bien pu se cacher. Pourquoi a-t-il fuit ? Elle mit deux grandes minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits et elle se précipita alors vers le train et chercha quelqu'un à qui expliquer que Harry Potter venait de disparaître de la voie 9 ¾.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient déjà dans le train et, penchés à la fenêtre, ils cherchaient dans la foule des élèves la tête de Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, commença de râler Ron pour la forme, il va finir par rater le train. Oui, c'est bizarre, ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard le jour où il peut enfin quitter son oncle sa tante, sans parler de son cousin. Il est peut-être monté dans un autre wagon, proposa Ron en tordant la bouche dans une mimique peu convaincue. Ah bon ! Tu crois qu'ils nous laisserait là sans même venir nous dire bonjour.Non, moi je pense que son oncle n'a pas pu venir le conduire et qu'il a du se débrouiller seul. Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée catastrophique de Neville Londubat. Ecoutez.Ecoutez-moi.Harry est. Neville avait couru et il était tellement essoufflé qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Hermione l'avait attrapé par le col quand il avait parlé d'Harry et elle le secouait comme un prunier. Et bien quoi.Harry. Finis donc ta phrase Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ? D'abord où est-il ? Mais arrête de le secouer comme ça et laisse-le reprendre son souffle intervint Ron en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione qui continuait de secoué Neville. Ecoutez, finit par reprendre Neville, je viens de l'apprendre, Harry a disparu. Quoi ! s'écria Hermione qui sur le coup de l'émotion avait rattrapé Neville par le col comme si ça avait été de sa faute. Oui, tout le monde est sans dessus dessous. C'est Cho qui l'a vu en dernier. Il paraît qu'au moment où elle l'a vu, Harry est parti en courant vers le fond de la gare et qu'il a disparu, comme.comme s'il avait touché un porte-au-loin. Le souvenir du drame de l'année précédente était encore dans toutes les mémoires. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en silence. Les préfets sont tous demandés immédiatement par le professeur McGonagall sur le quai, poursuivi Neville en regardant Hermione. Oui.J'y vais dit Hermione mais que fait McGonagall ici ? Comment ça tu y vas ? S'indigna Ron. Oui Ron, désolée, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, mais on m'a demandé de devenir Préfète, dit Hermione en sortant de sa poche la brillante étoile que Percy avait arborait avec tant de fierté quelques année plus tôt. J'ai hésité longtemps à cause du travail que cela donne en plus. Mais maintenant je suis contente d'avoir accepté. Attendez-moi là tous les deux, je vais voir McGonagall et je reviens après. Tout en disant cela, elle s'était dirigée vers le quai. Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas se précipita dans les couloirs pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Le train était en ébullition. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves remontèrent, le train s'ébranla et le voyage vers Poudlard commença. Ron fut contraint par un préfet de regagner son compartiment et d'y rester. Il lui fallut attendre une bonne demi-heure seul avec Neville qui ne semblait pas remis des nouvelles et restait prostré dans un coin de banquette. Enfin, Hermione ouvrit la porte du compartiment et se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir. Les yeux dans le vague, les bras ballants, elle paraissait avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de Ron et Neville qui, s'étant relevés d'un coup à son arrivée, la considéraient gravement en silence, attendant qu'elle veuille bien leur donner des nouvelles. Rien, finit-elle par laisser tomber sans relever la tête, rien du tout. McGonagall nous a ordonné de faire rentrer tous les élèves dans le train et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne sortent pas de leur compartiment pendant le voyage. Elle a ajouté qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et qu'elle s'occupait de retrouver Harry. Mais je la connaît bien, Ron.Elle était très inquiète, j'en suis sure. Hermione avait dit cela en relevant la tête et en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux. Neville, repris soudain Hermione, retourne dans ton compartiment. Tu devrais déjà y être depuis une demi heure. Devant le ton autoritaire d'Hermione, Neville s'éclipsa. Il faut prévenir Sirius, enchaîna Ron immédiatement après que la porte fut à nouveau fermée. Oui, je l'ai déjà fait, coupa Hermione. Je lui ai envoyé un mot que j'ai fait porter par un hibou que j'ai réquisitionné à un première année. Que lui est-il arrivé Hermione, demanda Ron du ton de celui qui a de la peine à retenir ses larmes. Je ne sais pas Ron.Je ne sais pas. Et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.  
  
Le train continuait de rouler vers Poudlard à travers la campagne anglaise, emportant des élèves qui, avant même d'arriver, s'inquiétaient déjà de leur sort et de celui d'un certain Harry Potter. 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 De noirs projets  
  
Peter Pettigrow attendait devant l'imposante porte de fer d'un manoir perdu au fin fond d'une forêt d'Ecosse. Il avait fait route toute la journée pour arriver ici empruntant autant qu'il le pouvait les transports moldus pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Il savait que son maître l'attendait et pourtant, s'il s'était écouté, il se serait enfui à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée pour mettre le plus possible de kilomètres entre lui et Lord Voldemort. Néanmoins, il se sentait trop faible pour lui échapper et préférait encore sa douloureuse protection à une fuite de tous les instants ou à un emprisonnement certain, s'il s'avisait de demander la protection du ministère de la magie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, non.Personne n'avait compris. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'était l'emprise du maître sur quelqu'un. Peter faisait les cents pas devant la porte. Il finit par s'arrêter et poussa le lourd battant qui grinça longuement dans la nuit silencieuse. Il se retrouva ainsi dans une vaste cour carrée encadrée par des bâtiments de style Renaissance, aux grandes fenêtre à meneaux dont les vitraux laissaient passer, au premier étage, la clarté diffuse des bougies qui éclairaient la salle. En dehors de lui, la cour était totalement vide et silencieuse. Peter grelotta, plus du fait de la peur que lui inspiraient les lieux que du froid très relatif de ce début septembre écossais. Il traversa la cour, entra par une porte du bâtiment principal. Il se trouva alors dans une grande pièce pavée de dalles de granit gigantesques. Les murs de pierres étaient recouverts par endroit de hautes tapisseries représentant des scènes de chasse ou des animaux qui dans le monde des moldus étaient considérés comme fantastiques. Un lustre, paré de blasons, jetait le minimum de lumière nécessaire pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier monumental qui tenait à lui seul la place d'une tour du manoir et grimpé vers les étages supérieurs en tournant lentement autour de ses pierres. Arrivé au premier étage, Peter se trouva devant la porte de la pièce où son maître l'attendait. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'effleurer, celle-ci tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy. Il considéra sévèrement Peter, et d'un signe de tête sans équivoque lui désigna un grand fauteuil à haut dossier face à une énorme cheminée où un feu finissait sa vie dans le rougeoiement de quelques braises. Et bien, approche-toi.mon fidèle mais. très couard serviteur. La voix s'était élevée du fauteuil. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa force, ni de sa froideur, bien au contraire et Peter ne put retenir un geste de défense, comme si on l'avait frappé. Lord Voldemort se leva. Il n'avait plus rien de la chose qu'il était avant. Il était resté tel qu'Harry l'avait vu sortir du chaudron quelques mois auparavant : grand, maigre, le visage comme marqué par un masque de méchanceté et de haine perpétuelle pensa Peter sans oser le fixer plus d'une demi seconde. Il avait passé une robe noire sur laquelle des broderies rouges représentaient un serpent tenant une lance dans sa gueule. Un large capuchon bordé d'hermine reposait sur ses épaules trop maigres. Lord Voldemort avait beau avoir retrouvé son corps, celui-ci n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'ancien, Peter s'en souvenait. Son maître, au temps de sa grandeur était un mage puissant mais aussi un homme bien fait. Il n'avait pas alors cette expression terrifiante dont il ne semblait plus pouvoir se défaire. Il était alors, tout aussi terrible et mauvais, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Peter s'approcha d'un pas et mis un genou en terre. Que m'apportes-tu comme nouvelles.Allons, parle ! Tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps en hésitant devant la porte avant de venir faire ton devoir envers ton maître. Que de.de mauvaises nouvelles, maître, j'en ai peur. Oui, pour ça, tu dis bien. Tu as peur. Peur de tout. Peut-être pas assez de moi encore.Alors te décideras-tu à me donner ces nouvelles ou bien devrais- je te les arracher moi-même de la bouche. Tout en parlant, Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta près d'une table où était posée une cage recouverte d'une étoffe qui en cachait le contenu. D'un geste, Voldemort arracha la tissus. Il y eut un hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout le manoir. Le hurlement avait été poussé par une chose noir à l'intérieur de la cage. Une chose dont on ne distinguait pas les contours mais qui avait une vague ressemblance avec un oiseau de proie de proportion gigantesque. Le cri de l'animal avait glacé jusqu'au c?ur Peter et même Lucius Malefoy avait pâli avant de retrouver sa contenance. Vois Peter.Vois ce à quoi je pourrais te livrer, s'il te venait l'idée de me trahir ou même de déserter tes devoirs envers moi. Jamais maître, réussit à articuler Peter. Alors... parle. Potter était trop bien protégé pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre pendant les vacances scolaire. Il était constamment sous la surveillance de sorciers.Tous des animagi, maître. Impossible de l'atteindre. Il s'est déplacé chemin de traverse sous la garde de Hagrid. Rien n'était possible maître. Il est donc à Poudlard. Cela va être plus difficile maintenant. Mais notre action va d'abord se porter ailleurs.Lucius ! Où en êtes-vous avec les détraqueurs ? Il n'y aura aucun problème de leur côté, maître. Déjà, ils laissent sortir discrètement les prisonniers que je leur désigne. Le moment venu, ils seront à nos côtés. Et les gobelins ? ajouta Voldemort avec une brusquerie satisfaite. Les choses sont plus difficiles, mais nous aurons certaines familles avec nous. Il en va de même pour les géants. Quand avez-vous prévu notre première rencontre avec tout mes chers serviteurs, Lucius ? La confrérie se réunira dans une semaine, ici même, maître. Nous pourrons alors établir le plan final pour notre action. Parfait, dit Voldemort en s'asseyant à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Je pourrai enfin me venger de toute l'humiliation que j'ai subit ces quinze dernières années. Je verrai Dumbledore mort, Poudlard à moi et tous ces loqueteux ramper...devant moi. Et mieux que tout - Voldemort agrippa alors ses accoudoirs avec force comme s'il voulait les réduire en poussière - .Mieux que tout, je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de Potter ; avant qu'il ne devienne un danger incontournable. Je pourrais laver dans sa douleur son inacceptable effronterie de l'année dernière. Et je boirais son propre sang. La confrérie du Crâne renaîtra dans une semaine et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Non, rien.  
  
Le vent au dehors s'était levé et amenait de gros nuages noirs qui en quelques minutes cachèrent la lune et les étoiles. Les arbres se plièrent sous les rafales, perdant en une fois toutes les feuilles de leur été. L'hiver arrivait et il promettait d'être dur et difficile pour tout le monde. 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 L'étranger  
  
La fuite éperdue de Harry l'amena au fond de la gare. Il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il jeta un regard derrière et vit Cho, qui courrait vers lui. Harry ne réfléchissait plus. Il avait la tête en feu. Il voulait être seul, tranquille. Il voulait n'avoir personne autour de lui à le regarder comme une bête curieuse, et surtout pas Cho. C'était stupide, mais il continuait à foncer vers le mur comme s'il s'était agit d'une porte. Ca n'est qu'à quelques mètre de l'obstacle qu'il reprit ses esprits.Trop tard pour s'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc et la douleur.Mais il ne sentit rien de tel.plutôt une curieuse sensation comme un vent légèrement frais sur la figure. Machinalement, il avait ralenti son allure et s'était arrêté. Il ouvrit un ?il, incrédule. Il n'était pas face au mur, ni même dans la gare. Il ne savait comment, mais il était au beau milieu d'un parc. Un parc gigantesque à ce qu'il en voyait. Les longues allées de sable traversaient des pelouses de gazon mal entretenues, ce qui est une chose très rare en Angleterre. Des arbres plus que centenaire enroulaient leur branche autour de petites constructions de pierres d'inspirations variées. Il n'y avait personne alentour, à part de petits moineaux et quelques canards et cygnes qui nageaient paresseusement dans un étang qui occupait une place centrale dans la partie du parc où se trouvait Harry. Revenu de sa surprise, Harry eut, un instant, peur qu'il se soit encore fait enlever par Voldemort comme l'année précédente pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais il ne ressentait rien d'angoissant dans ce lieu, et sa cicatrice ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il s'assit par terre, dans l'herbe et repensa les événements. Il avait couru, pour échapper à.A quoi au fond ? Harry eut été bien en mal de le dire. Il avait été poussé par l'envie de s'échapper. Une volonté non réfléchie, presque instinctive, d'être seul et tranquille. C'était ridicule. Mais en y réfléchissant, Harry se souvint que c'était le même genre de sentiments instinctifs qui, quand il était plus petit, l'avait fait échapper à Dudley et sa bande qui le poursuivaient. Il s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment sur le haut d'un toit. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il allait seulement plus loin. C'est cela qu'on devait appeler transplaner, encore qu'Harry n'eut aucune idée de la façon dont il avait réussi ça.  
  
Satisfait de l'explication qu'il venait de trouver, Harry pris soudainement conscience de l'affreux sentiment que sa disparition si soudaine avait dû provoquer sur ses amis et surtout sur Cho, qui avait vu disparaître Cédric peu de temps auparavant. Harry en ressentit une honte plus grande encore. Il s'était comporté comme un petit garçon. Il n'avait pas pensé aux autres. Tout le monde devait être inquiet pour lui, alors qu'il se reposait tranquillement dans ce parc. Il était idiot. Avoir peur du regard des autres. Harry était bien plus inquiet pour eux maintenant. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la gare, qu'il les rassure.Il regarda sa montre : il était plus de treize heure. Le train était certainement parti, avec à bord toutes ses affaires y compris Hedwige. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de Hibou, il ne pouvait espérer recevoir de l'aide des Dursley.Il ne lui restait qu'à se rendre chemin de traverse pour tenter de rentrer en contact avec Dumbledore, lui expliquer la situation et le rassurer sur son compte.et puis s'excuser platement aussi ,de son attitude enfantine. Ces résolutions lui mirent un peu de baume au c?ur. Il lui fallait d'abord quitter ce parc, et retrouver le chemin de traverse. Il se leva et commença à faire le tour du parc pour trouver une sortie. Je vois, Harry, que tu as quitté tes sombres pensées. Harry sursauta, tant il s'attendait peu à ce que quelqu'un se trouve près de lui. Il se retourna vers un inconnu qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Il était assez grand, habillé d'une grande robe de sorcier grise dont le capuchon retombait sur sa figure et cachait son visage. Mais c'est surtout sa voix qui rassura immédiatement Harry. C'était une voix jeune et chantante, pleine de joie et de mélancolie tout à la fois. C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu chemin de traverse dans la petite auberge, où il avait surpris la conversation de Hagrid. Il considéra l'étranger avec une curiosité non feinte. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les amples manches de sa robe. Il n'avait pas bougé et attendait vraisemblablement qu'Harry reprenne la conversation, ce qui ne tarda pas. Vous...vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry, qui décidément n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il soit en danger avec cette personne. Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu comptes maintenant avertir tes amis et professeurs que tu ne risques rien et que tu es peut-être décidé à fréquenter les personnes pour qui tu comptes. Mais comment savez-vous.Qui êtes-vous.Où., commença Harry qui ne savait pas par où commençer. Cela fait beaucoup de questions et le temps des réponses n'est pas encore venu. Sache seulement qu'il te faut rejoindre Poudlard au plus tôt. Tu n'es pas en sûreté dehors et tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ta vie et celles des autres en danger. Tu ne pourras pas fuir tes problèmes en te cachant Harry. Tes amis et tes professeurs attendent que tu te comportes comme un sorcier de quinze ans.Pas comme un enfant. Mais comment retourner à Poudlard ? Le train est déjà parti, et je n'ai pas le moindre hibou pour dire où je suis. L'étranger considéra Harry longtemps sans répondre. Harry semblait désemparé mais aussi prêt à tout pour que cette situation cesse. Et bien, reprit l'étranger avec une expression amusée dans la voix, je peux peut-être t'aider. En fait, je t'aiderai si j'ai ta parole que tu ne recommencera pas à ignorer que tu es responsable de tes actes. Pas des actes et des choix des autres Harry, seulement des tiens. Il est des choses qu'on ne peut empêcher. Ainsi, c'était le destin de Cédric de mourir ce jour là des mains de Voldemort. Tu ne pouvais l'empêcher. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort Harry, même si elle nous prive d'être que l'on aime. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque.En revanche, tu peux choisir tes propres actes. Et tu dois toujours savoir que tes choix influent sur les autres. Si tu ne penses qu'à ton bien être, comme tout à l'heure, tu les mets en danger.  
  
Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'étranger ne lui reprochait rien. Il se contentait, Harry le sentait bien, de lui présenter les choses. C'était à Harry de choisir. Oui, je comprends dit Harry en regardant l'étranger droit dans les yeux. J'en suis sûr, répondit celui-ci. Et Harry fut comblé par le son de la voix de l'étranger. Sa présence, sa voix, tout en lui dégageait une impression de confiance et de bien être. Harry savait confusément qu'il avait déjà ressenti pareille sensation sans parvenir à savoir quand ni où. Et bien, je pense, Harry, qu'il nous faut partir. Le Poudlard Express doit faire un arrêt non prévu sur son parcours. Tu en profiteras pour monter à bord. Mais, il faut prévenir ceux qui s'inquiètent pour moi.Ma disparition doit déjà être connue de tous et. Ne t'en inquiète pas. Ils seront prévenus. Toi, tu dois juste t'inquiéter de tes amis et les rassurer. Surtout Cho qui a mal supportée que tu disparaisse sous ses yeux. Oui.Oui, bien sûr.Mais comment vais-je rejoindre le train ? Comme ceci. Ce disant, l'inconnu s'approcha de Harry et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Harry ressentit alors deux choses simultanément. D'abord, il eut l'impression d'être tiré comme quand il avait touché un porte-au-loin, et en même temps il eut la sensation que de la main de l'étranger irradiait l'apaisement et une joie mélancolique. Il avait fermé les yeux par réflexe. Il les rouvrit quand la sensation de déplacement s'arrêta. Il était sur le quai d'une petite gare désaffectée, devant une voie de chemin de fer rouillée. L'étranger n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait que cette délicieuse sensation de chaleur à l'intérieur. Il entendit alors un train s'approcher. Il vit le Poudlard express ralentir, puis s'arrêter devant lui. Il fallait maintenant affronter les autres et leur questions inévitables mais bien compréhensibles. Cela ne dérangeait plus Harry. C'était comme si l'étranger lui avait redonné une confiance qu'il avait perdu ces derniers mois. Harry monta dans le premier wagon qui se présenta et le train repartit vers Poudlard. Finalement, l'année ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise. 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 Rentrée  
  
Dumbledore était assis dans le grand fauteuil de son bureau. McGonagall était en face de lui, l'air inquiet, elle l'écoutait la rassurer sur Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, Harry va très bien et il arrivera tout à l'heure avec les autres, je peux vous le garantir. Mais enfin, Albus, je l'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux. C'est moi qui était de surveillance. J'étais assise sur un poteau de la voie. Je l'ai vu : on aurait dit qu'il transplanait ! Oui, professeur, je sais tout cela. Mais maintenant, tout est revenu en ordre. Il est dans le Poudlard Express à rassurer ses amis et il ne risque plus rien. Croyez-moi. ajouta Dumbledore en fixant McGonagall par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec un sourire apaisant sur le visage.  
  
Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore vint se poser sur son épaule et passa sa tête dans la barbe de celui-ci. McGonagall se résigna donc à ne pas en demander plus et se leva pour repartir. Que fait-on vis-à-vis de Potter quand il arrivera ? demanda McGonagall. Rien, répondit Dumbledore. Considérons que l'incident est clos. Harry aura déjà bien du mal à s'expliquer devant ses camarades. Le mieux que nous puissions lui offrir est de faire comme si tout avait été parfaitement normal. Tenons-nous à ce que nous avions prévu pour lui. Ni plus, ni moins. Bien professeur Dumbledore. Je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt pour accueillir les élèves. Parfait Minerva. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure au banquet. Dumbledore resta seul dans son bureau. Il caressait la tête de Fumseck tout en réfléchissant.  
  
La deuxième partie du voyage fut beaucoup plus mouvementée que la première dans le Poudlard Express. L'arrêt imprévu et l'arrivée in extremis d'Harry provoquèrent une vague d'excitation et de joie que les préfets, Hermione en tête, ne purent ni ne voulurent arrêter. Ils étaient eux-mêmes trop contents, tout préfets qu'ils soient, de voir Harry revenir et aussi trop impatients d'écouter ce qu'il s'était passé. L'explication officielle que donna Harry refroidit les ardeurs des gens qui se pressaient autour de lui. Il prétexta d'un air gêné qu'il avait été pris d'une.envie vraiment très pressante et qu'il avait cherché l'endroit adéquat. Qu'il avait loupé le train à cause de cela mais qu'il avait trouvé un contrôleur sorcier bienveillant qui lui avait permis de rejoindre le train ici. Cette révélation fit partir d'un grand éclat de rire un groupe d'élèves qui écoutait avec attention les propos d'Harry. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Au centre du groupe, il y avait bien entendu Malefoy flanqué de ses inséparables acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Oh, le pauvre petit Potter. Sa maman a du oublier de lui mettre ses couches ! Laissa tomber Drago Malefoy avec un mauvais sourire. On ne t'a pas demandé le numéro de tes caleçons Malefoy, laissa tomber Ron qui, les poings crispés, s'apprêtait comme tous les ans à ouvrir clairement les hostilités. Non, laisse-le, coupa Harry avec un sourire vers Malefoy. Il n'a pas tort cette fois. Mon histoire n'a rien de très glorieux. On pourrait même en rire si je ne vous avais pas fait vous inquiéter pour moi inutilement. Je suis vraiment désolé Cho, dit Harry en s'avançant vers elle. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas grave Harry. L'important c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. C'est oublié et pardonné. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura pour que personne ne l'entende : Ce sera pardonné quand tu m'auras dit la vérité. Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry . J'étais juste derrière toi.Tu ne cherchais certainement pas des toilettes. Elle avait dit cela en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux avec un regard pénétrant. Harry s'empourpra et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Allons, allons, dégagez le passage, avaient alors dit Fred et Georges comme s'ils jouaient les gardes du corps d'Harry et Cho. Il faut leur laisser un minimum d'intimité avait ajouté Fred sur le ton tragi-comique de quelqu'un qui se fiche de la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. Les sourires parcoururent l'assistance, et chacun regagna son compartiment en commentant abondamment l'incident. Cho laissa Harry avec Ron et Hermione dans le compartiment qu'ils occupaient non sans lui avoir lancé un regard qui disait : j'attends des explications. Je n'oublierai pas.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione, toujours debout, se campa face à Harry, les bras croisés avec l'air d'une mère attendant les explications de son garçon qui arrive de l'école avec trois heures de retard. Alors ? Explique : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
  
La posture d'Hermione, le ton autoritaire de sa voix et l'insigne de préfet tout neuf qui brillait sur sa poitrine eurent raison du sérieux d'Harry. Excusez-moi Madame La Préfète, dit Harry d'un ton chevrotant et pleurnichant, j'ai pas fait exprès. Ron qui s'était assis sur une banquette à côté ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Hermione tordit le nez, pinça la bouche dans une mimique furieuse ; les mains sur les hanches, elle poursuivit : Harry ne plaisante pas avec ça, on était mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Du coup Harry arrêta de sourire. Oui, excuse-moi Hermione et toi aussi Ron. Mais j'avais besoin de me lâcher un peu. Harry leur raconta alors son aventure dans le parc, l'étranger, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il leur raconta aussi la conversation surprise entre Hagrid et ce même étranger, Harry en était sûr maintenant. Ron et Hermione écoutaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec des mines de ne pas y croire. Mais enfin Harry , comment as-tu pu faire confiance à un parfait inconnu ? Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'il essayait de retrouver les sensations qu'il avait eu alors. C'est comme si je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Comme si je le connaissais déjà. Enfin, le principal, reprit Ron, c'est que Vous-savez-qui n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Les trois amis parlèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Sur le quai, ils laissèrent les premières années au bon soin de Hagrid, non sans l'avoir salué au préalable, puis il s'engouffrèrent dans une diligence qui les amena jusqu'au Château. Ils allèrent directement dans la grande salle où ils rejoignirent les autres élèves à la table des Griffondor. Ils devaient attendre maintenant la cérémonie de la répartition avec l'éternelle chanson du Choixpeau. Les professeurs firent leur entrée, et tous les regard tombèrent sur un nouveau professeur. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, grande, mince, de longs cheveux bruns tombant librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux presque noir lui donnaient cependant un regard doux et sa bouche finement dessinée esquissait un charmant sourire en parcourant les tables des élèves. A ses côté, le professeur Rogue, était en train de lui expliquer quelque chose et avait, chose rarissime pour lui, une expression de bienveillante satisfaction. Fred et Georges se poussèrent du coude en pouffant : Et bien on dirait que Rogue ne perd pas de temps avec les nouveaux professeurs, dirent-ils en le regardant. Ce fut une lourde erreur car au même moment, le regard de Rogue se posa justement sur eux et il surprit leur sourire goguenard. Il dit quelques mots à l'oreille du nouveau professeur et se leva pour se diriger droit vers Fred et Georges, qui avalèrent avec difficulté leur salive. En arrivant près d'eux, Rogue ne souriait plus du tout. Vous avez un problème messieurs ? Ou avez-vous décidé de me donner quelques motifs dès le début de l'année pour vous punir. Devant le silence gêné et la mine piteuse des deux frère Weasley, Rogue repris : Parfait, je pense donc que j'ai mal interprété vos sourires. Puis, se retournant vers Harry, Hermione et Ron, il laissa tomber avec un regard pénétrant : Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger.J'ose espérer que tout se passera pour le mieux pour vous cette année. Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et regagna rapidement la table des professeurs où il reprit sa conversation avec le nouveau professeur. Harry avait les yeux ronds. Rogue venant leur souhaiter le bonsoir et s'inquiétant de leur sort. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours son air désagréable, mais il faut bien avouer que c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry ne craignait plus d'avoir à subir ses cours pour l'année à venir. Il fut tiré de ses méditations par l'entrée de McGonagall, suivie des élèves de première année. La cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer. Le Choixpeau fut apporté et posé sur son tabouret . Le silence se fit dans la salle.  
  
Aujourd'hui, fêtons l'arrivée En plein'nuit, un peu effrayés Des élèves qui sont destinés Aux maisons de tous les sorciers. Que tu sois à ton firmament Ou plus bas dans l'échelle du temps Je connais bien ton sentiment Aussi, la place que tu attends. Si tu as vraiment un c?ur d'or Et toujours redresse les torts Ta maison s'appelle Gryffondor Et sera ici ton décor Si c'est la science qui t'attire Et la connaissance, ton désir A Serdaigle tu dois vivre Pour ne point ici souffrir. Si tu aspires au travail Sans rien d'autre qui ne t'aille Poufsouffle sera ton rail Pour que rien ne te tenaille. Si c'est vers le pouvoir Et aussi vers la gloire A Serpentard tu dois croire Pour garder tous tes espoirs C'est la fin de ma chanson Et toujours avec raison Il est temps, choisissons Quelle sera cette saison Pour vous tous votre maison. Le Choixpeau se tut et fut applaudi comme à son habitude. Le professeur McGonagall appela ensuite les élèves les uns après les autres, et tous furent répartis entre les quatre maisons. Dumbledore prit la parole et souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde, réservant comme d'habitude, les consignes pour l'année à venir, pour la fin du repas. Les plats apparurent, et les anciens élèves s'aperçurent que le passage des autres écoles l'année passée avait laissé des traces chez les Elfes de maison. Il y avait en effet, outre les plats traditionnels, d'autres spécialités en particulier de France. Tout étant absolument délicieux, personne n'y vit rien à redire et le festin de début d'année se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Tous les élèves ayant fini, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. Les plats se vidèrent des restes et brillèrent à nouveau et Dumbledore se leva. Chers élèves, j'ai quelques informations à vous donner. Les derniers bavardages cessèrent et tout le monde écouta religieusement le Directeur. Tout le monde est au courant, je pense, des tristes événements de l'année passée. Je vous demanderai donc d'être particulièrement vigilants à tous les événements hors du commun qui pourraient survenir et de ne pas tarder à en informer vos professeur ou vos préfets. Il n'est pas question bien sûr que le fonctionnement de l'école soit affecté cette année plus qu'une autre, j'ai donc décidé de maintenir les matches de Quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons et les sorties à Près au Lard pour ceux qui en ont l'autorisation. Je tiens comme chaque année à rappeler aux premiers années que l'accès à la forêt interdite est interdite à... tous les élèves ! Je dois aussi vous faire part de la nomination de Miss Granger comme Préfète des Griffon d'or - Hermione, rouge pivoine, piqua du nez dans son assiette vide - et de la nomination comme capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor de. - Ron et Harry écoutaient passionnément Dumbledore - . de monsieur Potter, qui a bien voulu accepter ce difficile poste. Tout en disant cela, le professeur Dumbledore posa un regard bienveillant et souriant sur Harry, qui, à cet instant, se serait senti mieux à dix pieds sous terre. Bien sûr, il avait rêvé d'être le capitaine de l'équipe, mais il avait refusé quand McGonagall le lui avait proposé. Et maintenant, Dumbledore, le désignait sans même lui avoir demandé. Ron le regardait avec des yeux énormes qui n'en revenaient pas - tu aurais pu me dire, lui glissa- t-il - Oui, répondit Harry, encore aurait-il fallu que je le sache. Harry n'entendit pas la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Il était aux anges : Capitaine de l'Equipe... Il faudra que je sois à la hauteur, pensa-t-il. Ca ne va pas être facile de remplacer Olivier. Arrête de faire cette tête là, lui dit Ron en le poussant du coude. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu en es capable Harry, moi j'ai toute confiance en toi. Hermione ne dit rien mais elle le regarda avec un sourire et approuva de la tête. A l'autre table, Cho elle aussi lui adressait un sourire confiant. Décidément, l'année à Poudlard promettait de rester dans les mémoires pensa Harry en haussant les sourcils d'un air ébahi et réjoui tout à la fois. Il ne se trompait pas. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point. 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 Un gardien pour l'équipe des Gryffondor  
  
Sirius Black avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de la première réunion de l'ordre. Il avait beaucoup à faire et n'aurait même pas le temps de voir Harry un petit moment avant son départ. Il le regrettait d'autant plus, qu'Harry était la seule personne dont il se sente responsable. Il l'aimait beaucoup et était très inquiet à l'idée que la moindre chose puisse lui arriver. Il était son parrain et devait jouer pleinement son rôle en remplaçant comme il pouvait son père. De plus, les temps qui approchaient n'allaient pas améliorer les choses et moins encore la sécurité de Harry, qui était et resterait la première cible de Voldemort .jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux disparaisse ! En même temps qu'il le disait, Sirius frissonna Il devait, quant à lui remplir sa mission avant deux mois. La deuxième réunion de l'ordre était prévue pendant la nuit de la Halloween. Il fallait encore qu'il traverse l'atlantique et cherche un peu au hasard entre le Pérou, la Bolivie et le Chili, un homme dont Dumbledore lui-même ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer, Sirius, avait dit Dumbledore, c'est qu'il est encore en vie.Quelque part là-bas. Dans l'ordre de Merlin, il fait partie de ceux qu'on appelle les errants. S'il existe je le trouverai, professeur, et je le ramènerai Oui. Si vous le trouvez, il existera, avait rectifié Dumbledore. Sirius n'avait pas compris le sens de la phrase, mais il avait laissé là la conversation et s'était mis en route immédiatement.  
  
Le lendemain du festin d'arrivée, les élèves avaient appris des préfets que le nouveau professeur n'était pas spécialisé dans la lutte contre les forces du mal mais qu'il remplacerait certain des professeurs qui, cette année devraient s'absenter à certains moments pour des durées plus ou moins longues. Harry lui avait autre chose en tête. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il devait entraîner son équipe et surtout trouver un nouveau gardien. Ce fut Georges qui lui vint en aide. Ca ne va pas te plaire, Harry, mais je vois bien un gars qui ferait très bien l'affaire comme gardien, mais il ne te le demandera jamais. Qui ça Fred ? Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me plairait pas ? S'il est bon. Alors, qui ? Collin Crivey. Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, lui ? Mais il sait à peine monter sur un balai ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, il est bon sur un balai. Je l'ai vu par hasard en cours de vol alors que je passais par là. Il est rapide, agile et très à l'aise pour faire toutes sortes de figure la tête en haut ou en bas. Harry organisa donc un entraînement pour le jour suivant. Il chercha ensuite Colin qu'il trouva sans difficulté. Collin. Oh bonjour Harry, dit Collin avec un sourire rayonnant. Collin était, depuis son entrée à l'école un admirateur sans borne de Harry et celui-ci avait fini par essayer le plus possible d'éviter ce fan un peu trop collant. Collin, dit Harry en souriant, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Tout ce que tu veux Harry, avait immédiatement répondit Collin, aux anges que son héros lui demande enfin quelque chose. Et bien voilà, ça n'est pas encore décidé.mais il paraît que tu te débrouilles sur un balai à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et moi j'ai une équipe sans gardien. Alors comme j'organise un entraînement demain, je m'étais dit que peut-être tu pourrais. Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regarda étonné, le visage de Collin qui se transformait en serpillière. Les yeux plein de larmes, Collin avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de laisser un sanglot : Oh Harry, Harry, si tu savais. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Collin ? demanda Harry en s'approchant et lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Et bien, j'étais sûr que tu m'évitais. Que tu me détestais. Alors que maintenant, tu me propose un poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, dans ton équipe ! Je ne l'ai pas mérité, Harry. Il était heureusement dans un endroit calme, et personne ne vit Collin en larmes. Harry en eut un choc. Ainsi il avait fait souffrir Collin sans vraiment le vouloir mais pire, sans le remarquer ou y faire attention. Il eut un élan de sympathie envers lui. Il le prit par l'épaule et le força à marcher en parlant Bon d'abord, tu sèches tes larmes Collin. Le gardien de Gryffondor ne pleure pas comme une Madeleine. Ensuite, c'est de ma faute si tu as pensé ça. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu distant avec toi mais tu sais les photos, les autographes.enfin quoi je ne suis que Harry, juste Harry.D'accord ? Oui, dit Collin en séchant ses larmes. Mais je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Et bien nous verrons ça demain. C'est un test Collin et c'est toute l'équipe qui décidera si elle te veut comme gardien. Mais moi - dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux - moi, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire si tu le veux vraiment. Collin lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant. En retournant à la tour des Gryffondor, il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention aux autres, surtout en tant que capitaine. La joie de Collin lui avait donné du baume au c?ur et il passa le reste de la soirée à dire n'importe quoi pour faire enrager Hermione. Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Collin se montra brillant. Il n'égalait pas bien sûr Olivier, mais il progresserait et ferait un excellent gardien. Toute l'équipe l'accueillit donc officiellement et ils continuèrent ainsi à s'entraîner jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. 


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 Les vasques du destin  
  
Le nouveau professeur devait commencer ses remplacements ce jour là en s'occupant une semaine durant des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était en effet la durée du voyage qu'Hagrid devait effectuer, on ne savait pas où pour le compte de l'école. Hagrid est parti.En début d'année scolaire ? avait dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione Oui, tu as raison, Harry. C'est bizarre que Dumbledore lui demande ça à lui, alors qu'il sait qu'il aime par dessus tout ses cours avec les élèves, ajouta Hermione en prenant son air habituel quand elle réfléchissait. Elle avait cette façon inimitable de plisser les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, de pincer les lèvres et de pencher légèrement la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre Peut-être qu'on lui a promis un.dragon ou une énorme créature à poils ou à plumes en échange, dit Ron d'un ton à moitié sérieux. Dans tous les cas, nous ne le verrons pas pendant une semaine. Et nous allons avoir.Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? dit Harry en se retournant vers Hermione, qui, en tant que préfète était forcément au courant de tout. Je n'en sais rien. Et d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas présentée, hier, au banquet. En tout cas, ajouta Ron, il y en a un qui a l'air de bien la connaître déjà. Tu penses à Rogue ? demanda Harry. Ron acquiesça avec un sourire goguenard.  
  
Et bien poursuivit Harry, vu la réaction qu'il a eu avec Fred et Georges, j'éviterai de faire des réflexions si j'étais toi. Il ressemblait à un puma qui a avalé un chardon. Et puis je l'ai trouvé plus sympathique. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il a fait la paix avec Sirius et. Ca m'étonnerai qu'il nous porte dans son c?ur pour ça, coupa Ron Harry a raison Ron. Hier, il a fait un geste, alors évitons de le provoquer. Surtout sur sa vie privée, ce serait vraiment mesquin. Les trois amis tombèrent d'accord et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre, pour Ron et Harry le cours de Voyance et pour Hermione le cours d'arithmomancie. Ron et Harry escaladèrent donc la tour en haut de laquelle le professeur Trelawney avait sa salle de cours. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi étouffante. On baignait dans des odeurs de feu de bois mêlées à des vapeurs entêtantes d'encens, le tout dans un lumière tamisée dont les couleurs changeaient au rythme des ondulants déplacements du professeur dans la salle. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Les cousins avaient été repoussés contre les murs et la salle était encombrée de petites vasques d'argent reposant sur des pieds de fer forgé, la vasque arrivant ainsi à la hauteur de l'estomac des élèves. Cette année, mes chers enfants, commença la voix suave et douce du professeur, nous allons étudier les vasques du destin. C'est certainement un objet curieux mais c'est aussi le moins puissant parmi tous ceux que vous allez étudier avec moi, ajouta d'un air supérieur le professeur Trelawney. Par ailleurs, il ne fait appelle que très peu aux dons de celui qui l'utilise.Mais enfin.il est à votre programme aussi l'étudierons-nous. Le cours se poursuivit, mais pour une fois, Harry y prêta une grande attention, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme que montrait le professeur. Les vasques du destin ne montraient pas l'Avenir avec un grand A. Elle ne montraient la plupart du temps que le passé, le présent et des avenirs... possibles. Pour la diriger, il fallait utiliser certaines formules mais le professeur resta très vague sur la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour que démarrent les visions. Le reste du cours, les élèves prirent un malin plaisir à plonger dans l'eau la tête de celui qui regardait à l'intérieur. Jamais on n'avait vu un tel chahut et une telle gaieté dans ce cours. Le professeur Trelawney, ne modérait que peu ces débordements, tant elle semblait peu convaincue elle-même par son sujet. Ron et Harry n'avait pas fait exception. Ils étaient essoufflés et avait tous les deux les cheveux trempés. Ron posa alors la main sur le bord de la vasque. Son regard se posa alors sur l'eau et son sourire s'effaça. Harry suivit le regard de son ami et s'approcha en ouvrant de grands yeux. Une seconde avant que Ron ne pose la main dessus, l'eau de la vasque était aussi transparente.que de l'eau. En regardant maintenant, les deux amis voyaient une sorte de tourbillon de brouillard noir. Ron retira vivement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. C'était quoi ça, demanda-t-il à Harry d'un air effrayé. Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit Harry, qui avança précautionneusement la main de la vasque. Il la toucha, la palpa, trempa même son doigt dans l'eau Elle est tiède, ajouta Harry d'un air étonné. A son tour, Ron avança la main, mais il la retira aussitôt. A peine sa main avait-elle été au-dessus de l'eau qu'étaient apparus des tourbillons. Tu crois que pour une fois dans ce cours, quelque chose fonctionne ? demanda Ron Et bien.je dirai que tant qu'on n'a pas essayé.dit Harry en remontant la mèche qui lui barrait sur le front. Allez Ron, essaye les formules, insista Harry en lui tenant le parchemin sous les yeux pour qu'il puisse le lire sans difficultés. Ron toussota, une main devant la bouche, il prit un air inspiré et : Omnia in duos.Duo in unum.Unus in nihil. Haec nec quattuor, nec omnia, nec duo, nec unus , nec nihil sunt . Le tourbillon, noir jusque là prit une teinte rougeâtre et ralentit sa vitesse de rotation. Harry, qu'est-ce que je demande maintenant ? Demande le passé, chuchota Harry en se rapprochant Rerum gestarum memoria , prononça Ron A nouveau, le tourbillon ralentit et sa couleur vira au gris. Fascinés, ils regardèrent une image se former. C'était un homme, un sorcier, dans une posture d'invocation. Harry se souvint d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos avec Hermione pendant les vacances. L'invocation était une pratique dangereuse, réservée aux sorciers très expérimentés qui voulait entreprendre une action magique au-delà de leur pouvoir normal. Les rites étaient compliqués et les postures et formules longues et difficiles. A côté du sorcier, il y avait un lange avec un bébé posé dessus. Vraisemblablement, l'invocation concernait l'enfant. La terre trembla autour du sorcier et s'ouvrit devant lui. Une tête gigantesque de serpent en sortit lentement. Comme s'il y eut une caméra, Harry et Ron virent la figure du sorcier. Il était terrifié. Le serpent l'ignora et se pencha lentement sur l'enfant, jusqu'à le recouvrir. Puis il se redressa, s'enfonça à nouveau dans la faille qui se referma sur lui. Le sorcier regardait maintenant l'enfant. Il avait au bras le dessin d'un serpent comme tatoué en vert et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ron et Harry virent qu'ils étaient brillants et rouges. Ils virent alors l'expression du sorcier et ils n'eurent aucun mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait : - Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait ?- La vision cessa là car Ron venait de se reculer. Il était en sueur et paraissait vidé par l'effort. Le professeur Trelawney qui n'avait rien vu jusque là s'inquiéta de l'état de Ron. - Ce n'est rien professeur, dit Harry. C'est juste que l'encens lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Je crois que je vais l'emmener prendre l'air dehors. Hermione, qui avait été mise au courant au cours suivant, était très impressionnée par la performance de Ron. Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Vous avez vu Voldemort bébé, dit immédiatement Hermione. Oui ou encore Salazar Serpentard, ajouta Harry. En tout cas, c'était le passé. C'est ce que j'avais demandé, dit Ron. La prochaine fois il faudra essayer autre chose. Ca peut être utile. Oui avoua Hermione avec ranc?ur. Je ne pensais pas que ce cours aurait jamais le moindre intérêt. Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter.Puis-je caresser l'espoir que vous m'accordiez un tant soit peu d'intérêt avant que le cours ne soit terminé ? McGonagall se tenait devant eux d'un air sévère. Aucun d'eux n'avait commencé à métamorphoser en corbeaux blancs, les rats qui étaient devant eux, comme il leur avait été demandé. Ils laissèrent leur conversation de côté et revinrent à leur formules.  
  
Les deux mois qui les séparaient d'Halloween passèrent sans autre fait marquant. Le professeur remplaçant s'appelait Elbereth Basili Valentini, venait d'Italie et avait tenu à se présenter elle-même à chacune des classes qu'elle voyait. Il s'avéra très vite qu'elle était non seulement compétente en tout mais aussi très proche des élèves et très compréhensive : sans excès. Ses cours devinrent rapidement prisés par tous car les élèves pouvaient y trouver une oreille attentive à tous leurs petits problèmes quotidiens. Au retour de Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient bien tenté de savoir quelle avait été sa mission et où il était allé, mais Hagrid, pour une fois, n'avait rien laissé filtrer. Les cours en commun avec les Serdaigles ravissaient Harry. Cho avait en effet pris l'habitude de venir à leur table. Le prétexte était d'avoir des explications d'Harry concernant son étrange disparition, mais il s'avéra très vite, que la simple présence de Cho donnait un sourire extasié à Harry, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ron et Hermione, jusqu'au jour où Cho leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient bien près l'un de l'autre, mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble. Hermione devint rouge pivoine, Ron disparut sous ses tâches de rousseur, on aurait pu dire, sous ses tâches de rougeur, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea d'un poil. La dernière semaine, les préparatifs allaient bon train tant aux cuisines que dans la grande salle qui, comme chaque année, se trouvait décorée pour la circonstance. Le festin était prévu pour le soir, et les élèves s'en régalaient d'avance. 


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 Halloween  
  
Un vent glacial soufflait sur le petit village d'Enontekio, en ce jour de Halloween. Les habitants en avaient été réduit à se barricader chez eux. Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait autour du feu qui restait le meilleur moyen de chauffage dans ce pays perdu au fond du monde. Hans lui- même avait du mettre un terme à ses promenades solitaires, au pied de la montagne aux ogres. La nuit étendait son voile sur les forêts et les plaines rocheuses, traversées par les vents violents et froids de l'hiver qui s'installait. C'est vers le sommet de cette montagne que se tournèrent tous les regards des habitants quand une énorme détonation ébranla la montagne et ses alentours jusqu'aux fondations des petites maisons. Malgré le froid, il se trouvèrent tous dehors, frissonnants, les yeux fixés sur le sommet maintenant rougeoyant. C'était comme si les pierres elle-même s'étaient mises à brûler dans le grondement de l'orage qui se déchaînait. Ils était terrifiés et le furent bien plus encore, quand, du chemin qui contournait la montagne, ils virent apparaître une troupe tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar. Terrorisés, ils furent incapables de faire un mouvement quand les premiers géants tuèrent la moitié des habitants. Ce fut une vision d'apocalypse pour ceux qui voyaient la scène. Hans s'était terré dans le fond d'une poubelle renversée. Il voulait crier, hurler.Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.Le spectacle était au-delà des mots. Il atteignit son paroxysme quand ses parents et sa petite s?ur tombèrent à terre après avoir été frappés par d'étranges éclairs verts, sortis de sortes de baguettes que tenaient des hommes encapuchonnés de noir. Le massacre était accompagné des cris des victimes et des rires démoniaques des géants et des autres hommes. Même le ciel semblait participer à la tuerie, recouvrant les cris par de terribles coups de tonnerre qui roulaient d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée, et aveuglant la scène d'éclairs qui zébraient le ciel comme autant d'épées flamboyantes. L'enfer était là, sous ses yeux, et Hans était pétrifié. Il était au-delà de toutes réactions. Les maisons furent incendiées et la cohorte démoniaque s'éloigna dans la nuit en chantant des chants de guerre d'un autre âge, pendant que la clarté rougeoyante des restes du village les éclairait sur leur chemin de destruction.  
  
Le festin battait son plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Dumbledore, affublé d'un ridicule chapeau pointu en carton bleu ciel, racontait une plaisanterie aux professeurs qui riaient de bon c?ur, sauf McGonagall et Rogue qui affichaient des sourires pincés. A la tables des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était surtout créait par les blagues et les farces de Fred et Georges, qui avait encore agrandi leur éventail de sucreries aux effets surprenants. Neville, après avoir croqué avec une confiance aveugle dans un caramel que lui proposait Fred, se trouvait avec des bras deux fois plus grand que la normal et du poil sur une bonne partie de la figure. Rassure-toi Neville, lui avait dit Fred en essayant de garder un ton sérieux. C'est Halloween.Tout le monde va croire que tu t'es déguisé en singe. Ron se goinfrait de sucreries pendant que Harry discutait du premier match contre les Serdaigles avec Collin. Celui-ci essayait de ne plus « coller » son héros, ce qu'il n'arrivait que très difficilement à faire. C'est en plein milieu d'une phrase de Collin que Harry pâlit. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice et eut une horrible grimace de douleur. Collin s'était précipité pour le soutenir, mais Harry se dégagea. Il prit sur lui, se leva et se dirigea le plus discrètement qu'il put vers la sortie. Ses mouvements n'avaient pas échappé à Ron et Hermione. Elle prit Collin à part et, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, lui avoir fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Elle se précipita dehors pour rejoindre Harry. Il était assis sur les marches du grand escalier. Ron, à ses côtés, était penché sur lui. Harry avait pris, en une minute, une mine épouvantable. Il a tué.laissa-t-il tombé. Je les ai entendu.leurs rires.les cris. Mais qui ça Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un ton alarmé. Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en suis sûr. Il n'était pas seul. Il a tué plusieurs personnes. Et moi, je le sais mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est comme pour Cédric.C'est toujours trop tard ! Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait silencieusement. On peut le savoir, dit Ron très doucement. Du coup, Harry et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif. Oui, on peut essayer d'interroger les vasques.Ca a marché pour le passé, alors pourquoi pas pour le présent.C'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney. Oui, allons-y, reprit Harry, à qui cette idée redonnait un peu de courage. Une minute. J'ai beau être préfète, si Rusard nous trouvent dans la salle du professeur Trelawney, seuls, à cette heure-ci, on va avoir des ennuis. Et bien prenons la carte du maraudeur et même ma cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sûreté, coupa Harry. Les trois amis passèrent donc par la tour des Gryffondor avant de rejoindre la salle de divination. Il ne rencontrèrent aucun problème en chemin, et s'introduisirent dans la salle où les vasques étaient toujours à la même place. Ron s'approcha de l'une d'elle. Il dut passer la main plusieurs fois au-dessus du liquide avant de voir se former le tourbillon attendu. Il récita les formules et ajouta : - Et maintenant, le présent. Immédiatement, la fumée disparut pour montrer un flot d'images. Une montagne, au sommet rougeoyant, un village en feu dans la nuit. Des corps étendus dans la pénombre. Et puis soudain, un cylindre métallique renversée, qui pouvait être un tonneau. A l'intérieur, un enfant semblait sangloter. La vision s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry, Ron et Hermione était comme figés par la vision d'horreur qu'ils venait d'avoir. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore , dit Hermione, lui seul peut faire quelque chose. Oui, tu as raison, renchérit Harry, allons le voir immédiatement. Allez-y sans moi, dit Ron, j'ai les jambes en coton. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru dix kilomètres sans m'arrêter. Le pauvre Ron était assis par terre. Créer cette vision lui avait vraisemblablement prit beaucoup d'énergie. Reste là Ron, on revient tout de suite, dit Hermione d'un ton rassurant.  
  
Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, mais ils n'eurent pas à descendre bien bas car Dumbledore montait à leur rencontre, l'air soucieux. Professeur, commença Hermione, Harry a eut très mal à sa cicatrice et Ron a fait naître une vision du présent dans une vasque de la salle du professeur Trelawney. Je sais tout cela Miss Granger, la coupa Dumbledore. Où est monsieur Weasley ? Il n'aurait pas dû interroger seul les vasques. Ce genre de magie est dangereuse car elle affaiblit beaucoup ceux qui la pratique. Sans un mot de plus, Hermione et Harry conduisirent le professeur près de Ron, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé et semblait vraiment mal en point. Dumbledore se pencha sur Ron et examina sa figure et ses yeux avant de se relever. Il a rompu le lien avant qu'il ne perde trop de force. Il a de la chance et aussi une volonté impressionnante. Le professeur Rogue arriva à ce moment là. Severus, vous voudrez bien vous occupez de conduire monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il est trop faible pour marcher. Dites à madame Pomfrech qu'il a besoin de retrouver beaucoup de force.Elle comprendra ce qu'il convient de faire. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure Severus, ajouta Dumbledore d'un air entendu.  
  
Sans un mot, Rogue prit Ron dans ses bras, plus délicatement qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre de sa part, et disparut dans l'escalier. Hermione et Harry regardait Dumbledore sans comprendre comment il avait su. Un sort a toujours une contrepartie, expliqua Dumbledore. Les sorts que vous utilisiez jusqu'alors ne vous affectaient que peu. Mais monsieur Weasley a des prédispositions que je ne soupçonnais pas pour les vasques du destin. C'est plutôt rare. C'est aussi très dangereux si on s'en sert sans savoir ; aussi je vous invite à ne pas recommencer sans en avoir d'abord parlé à l'un de vos professeurs. Mais professeur, coupa Harry, nous avons vu des choses terribles dans la vasque.Voldemort a détruit un village près d'une montagne dont le sommet était en feu et il a tué tous les habitants. On a même vu un survivant.Un petit garçon au fond d'un tonneau renversé... Une montagne dont le sommet était en feu.Et tu dis qu'il y a un survivant. Nous l'avons vu, confirma Hermione. Dumbledore regardait Harry et Hermione tour à tour. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Le banquet est fini depuis un certain temps et vos camarades ont rejoint leurs dortoirs. Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de ça.A qui que ce soit. Devant les protestations qui montaient aux lèvres d'Harry et d'Hermione, Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et ajouta : Et je vous demanderai aussi de ne pas me poser de questions auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre. Vous saurez ce qu'il vous faut savoir quand le temps pour cela sera venu.Bonne nuit jeunes gens.  
  
Le soir même, l'ordre du Phénix se réunit pour la deuxième fois sous la présidence de Dumbledore . Toutes les seize chaises étaient occupées, Sirius étant revenu de son voyage. L'ordre du jour a changé, commença Dumbledore sans préambule. Voldemort a retrouvé ses partisans. Il a attaqué la tribu des géants de la montagne de feu. Il a dû apprendre qu'Hagrid avait réussi à les convaincre de nous rejoindre. Ce qui est positif, c'est qu'il n'a trouvé que des cavernes vides puisqu'ils étaient partis rejoindre nos amis deux jours plus tôt. Ce qui est dramatique, c'est que pour se venger, il a détruit le village au pied de la montagne et tué ses habitants. Il n'y a qu'un survivant, un enfant. J'ai demandé à Eleor d'aller le chercher et de le ramener ici. Nos amis les moldus ne doivent pas faire les frais de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une guerre entre Voldemort et nous.  
  
De l'autre côté de la mer du nord, Hans vit clairement apparaître à quelques pas devant lui la forme éblouissante d'un oiseau qui semblait de feu. L'éclat de se dissipa et quand Hans pu distinguer à nouveau quelque chose dans la nuit, il était face à l'étranger qu'il avait vu quelques mois plus tôt. Sans un mot, il prit Hans dans ses bras. Celui-ci contempla un instant son visage qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il eut un faible sourire d'apaisement et ferma les yeux. L'étranger murmura quelques mots, regarda vers les étoiles du ciel à nouveau clair et disparut dans un éclair de feu. 


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 Le retour de Sirius  
  
Ron ne resta que la nuit à l'infirmerie. Le jour suivant, il avait rejoint Harry et Hermione au premier cour de la journée. Il ne discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille qu'à midi, quand les autres élèves furent sortis de table.  
  
Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va faire à propos de ce qu'on a vu hier soir, commença Harry. Aucun professeur n'a l'air au courant et je n'ai vu ni Rogue, ni Dumbledore à midi... Et moi, je me demande si ce sera comme ça à chaque fois que je regarde dans les vasques, dit pensivement Ron. Ron, il ne faudra plus t'en servir. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore.Ca peut être dangereux, lança Hermione. Ecoute, Hermione, répondit Ron, c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire d'un peu hors du commun et en plus, ça peut être très utile, alors je ne crois pas que j'oublierai ça. Devant l'air inquiet que prit Hermione, il ajouta : Mais je serai prudent, Hermione. Enfin ! Si on t'interdisait, à toi, de lire tous tes livres parce que ça peut être dangereux, tu suivrais le conseil ? Et si on disait à Harry d'arrêter de voler sur son balai parce qu'il pourrait se tuer, crois-tu qu'il obéirait ? Ron a raison, intervint Harry. Simplement, il faudra que tu fasses très attention. Très bien, répondit Hermione, que ces arguments avaient touché, mais alors promets-nous de ne jamais utiliser les vasques sans que nous soyons là pour t'aider. Je ne sais rien encore sur ces objets mais je vais immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner. Elle se retourna et ajouta : tu n'as plus le droit de me faire peur comme ça.Enfin, de nous faire peur à Harry et à moi, précisa-t-elle en rougissant un peu avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier qui montait à la bibliothèque. Restés seuls, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'intérêt que portait Hermione à Ron, et la conversation s'orienta sur le match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles qui devait se dérouler deux jours plus tard. Harry avait passé plus de temps à préparer des stratégies pour l'équipe qu'à s'entraîner lui-même, ce qui, pensait-il, était normal pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais il avait maintenant un poste très difficile car il ne pourrait plus se contenter de suivre le match en altitude pour repérer le vif d'or. Il lui faudrait être à côté des joueurs pour les conseiller. Cela menaçait d'être compliqué, d'autant que l'équipe de Serdaigle était excellente. Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Hedwige, qui vint déposer une lettre devant Harry avant de s'agripper à son épaule. C'est une lettre de Si.de Sniffle, reprit Harry en employant le nom de code que son parrain lui avait demandé d'utiliser l'année passée pour plus de discrétion. Il nous demande de le rejoindre à l'endroit habituel à la prochaine sortie à Près au Lard. L'idée de revoir enfin son parrain ravissait Harry, d'autant qu'il pourrait lui raconté leur histoire d'hier et que lui pourrait peut-être leur en dire plus que ce qu'avait bien voulu leur révéler Dumbledore. La première sortie à Près au Lard était prévue le samedi suivant.  
  
Le ministère de la magie était en pleine ébullition. L'histoire du village moldus dévasté était connue et la disparition de la tribus des géants de la montagne de feu intriguait et inquiétait Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. Depuis qu'il s'était opposé à Dumbledore au sujet d'un éventuel retour de vous-savez-qui sur le devant de la scène, Cornelius Fudge n'osait plus envoyer de hiboux au Directeur de Poudlard. Son c?ur s'était endurci et il refusait de faire un pas vers ce vieil idiot, même si, aujourd'hui, les nouvelles de l'extérieur le laissaient désemparé. Peut- être n'était-il pas grand Maître de l'ordre de Merlin, mais il n'était pas plus bête qu'Albus. Il prendrait donc seul les décisions qui s'imposaient dès qu'il en saurait plus. Assis au fond de son fauteuil, les mains devant la bouche comme pour une prière muette, Cornelius avait un air perdu. Il aurait préféré que les choses soient plus simples. Il allait attendre encore.pour voir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire la moindre chose qui discrédite le ministère, ou pire.lui-même. Arthur Weasley était venu le voir pour tenter de lui faire lancer un appel aux sorciers de bonne volonté, mais Fudge ne faisait aucune confiance à ce sorcier qui refusait toutes les promotions et ne faisait pas grand cas de son avancement. Il aurait pu être aujourd'hui directeur d'un des départements. Il en avait largement les capacités.Et puis, il était trop souvent de l'avis de Dumbledore. Non, décidément, Fudge ne bougerait pas le petit doigt tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuves tangibles. Mieux, il allait faire surveiller Weasley et Poudlard.pour éviter que les ennuis ne viennent d'eux. Il ne tolérerait pas que qui que ce soit jette le chaos dans SA politique.  
  
Les Serdaigles menait la danse. Ils avaient déjà trente points d'avance. Harry avait raté par deux fois le vif d'or, trop occupé à donner ses consignes à ses équipier pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son rôle d'attrapeur. Collin s'était surpassé mais il n'avait pu arrêter les attaquants des Serdaigles, qu'aucune défense ne venait freiner. C'était la mi-temps. Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient assis, la tête baissé, devant Harry qui ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Nous n'avons jamais aussi mal joué. Pourtant, la tactique paraissait bonne mais rien ne fonctionne comme je l'avais prévu et je ne sais pas pourquoi. En disant cela, Harry était rouge. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était difficile de diriger une équipe. Il n'osait pas faire de critiques virulentes, et d'ailleurs, il aurait été bien en peine d'en trouver une. Fred releva la tête : Dis, Harry. On peut te parler franchement ? Bien sûr Fred. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marche. Bon, et bien, commença Fred d'un air gêné, je pense que si on est aussi mauvais c'est. à cause de toi. Sur le coup, Harry pâlit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Entends-moi bien Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes talents d'attrapeur ou la stratégie que tu as inventé pour le match. Tu es un excellent attrapeur et ta stratégie vaut sans problème celles d'Olivier. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry qui décidément ne comprenait pas. Et bien tu vois, quand Olivier nous avait expliquer ses plans, nous avait hurler dessus pour qu'on se surpasse, il prenait sa place de gardien et nous laissait jouer sans intervenir beaucoup, au moins jusqu'à la mi-temps. Toi, tu es tout le temps à côté des poursuiveurs, des batteurs voire du gardien, pour lui donner des consignes. Du coup, on ne joue plus d'instinct. Tu veux dire que j'en fais trop ? demanda Harry. Oui. Tu en fait trop et du coup, tu n'as plus le temps de te consacrer à ton boulot. Je sais que c'est toi le capitaine, mais comme tu nous as demandé notre avis. Fred avait un air penaud en disant cela mais soudain, le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il enchaîna avec une mauvaise foi rigolarde. Bon alors il va falloir vous défoncer pour la deuxième mi-temps parce que je ne compte pas vous materner comme à la première.J'ai un vif d'or à attraper moi. Faites votre boulot. Tout le monde retrouva le sourire et Harry ajouta : Je vous remercie de m'aider aussi. C'est pas facile d'être capitaine et je viens de prendre ma première leçon.Mais on fait un super équipe quand même. La seconde mi-temps fut, au grand soulagement de McGonagall et des élèves de Gryffondor très différente de la première. Ils réussirent à marquer vingt points avant qu'Harry n'attrape le vif d'or presque sous le nez du capitaine des Serdaigles qui vint le féliciter juste après, pour sa superbe performance. - Mon éclair de feu, il faut bien le dire, y est pour quelque chose répondit Harry un peu gêné. Il venait de remporter sa première victoire en qualité de capitaine attrapeur, et toute l'équipe fit deux tours d'honneur, saluée par les ovations des autres élèves, à l'exception des Serpentards qui, comme d'habitude, n'eurent que des commentaires désagréables. Après le match, Harry rejoint Fred et Georges. Merci Fred. Pour m'avoir remis à ma place et pour m'avoir conseillé Collin. Il est vraiment super comme gardien. Mais c'est normal, oh capitaine vénéré. On n'allait pas te laisser devenir pire qu'une mère poule. Oui, ajouta Georges avec un sourire malicieux. Et compte sur nous pour te faire remarquer à chaque fois que tu deviendras trop pénible. Il regagnèrent ensemble le château en continuant de plaisanter.  
  
Huit jours plus tard, le samedi matin, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur. La sortie pour Près au Lard était pour aujourd'hui et il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son parrain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Sirius depuis qu'il l'avait vu l'année dernière et comptait bien avoir tous les détails. Sirius avait pris pour habitude de les attendre à Près au Lard sous sa forme de chien noir avant de se transformer en sorcier, quand ils étaient arrivé dans une grotte dans les montagnes. Comme l'année passé, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent aux cuisines où Dobby, un des elfes de maison de Poudlard, leur fit un accueil triomphale. Après l'avoir félicité de ses nouveaux vêtements dépareillés qui faisaient sa fierté, les trois amis repartirent, les bras chargés de victuailles pour Sirius, qui, pensaient-ils, devait plus ou moins mourir de faim, seul dans sa colline. C'est en sortant du château qu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt les paquets contenant la nourriture et. Et bien Potter, tu aides Weasley a emporter des provisions qu'il vole à Poudlard pour sa Pauvre famille...Ils n'ont même plus que quoi se nourrir tes parents Weasley ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais il ne put continuer car Hermione, sans un mot, s'était emparée de sa baguette et d'un geste ample elle en avait balayé les trois compères, en murmurant une formule inaudible. Toute expression quitta le visage de Drago et de ses acolytes et ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe. Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? demanda Ron mi terrifié, mi admiratif, en regardant Hermione. Un sort de sommeil profond. Au fond, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller à Près au Lard. Ils sont certainement fatigués et font une bonne sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre du parc. Et bien, si un jour je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je ferai appelle à toi, ajouta Harry en riant. Et tu as appris ce sort quand ? Les préfets ont quelques avantages. En particulier, on peut accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque sans avoir besoin d'autorisation. J'ai trouvé ce sort dans un des livres que j'ai emprunté. Ils continuèrent leur route vers près au Lard. Arrivés au bout du village de sorciers, il repérèrent tout de suite un gros chien noir assis tranquillement près d'une barrière. Bonjour Sniffle, dirent joyeusement Harry, Ron et Hermione au chien qui, les ayant aperçus remuait la queue. Sirius les conduisit à l'écart du village dans la campagne et pas dans la montagne comme précédemment. Quand ils furent assez loin du village, Sirius se transforma à nouveau. Harry s'attendait à le trouver amaigri et sale, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius avait l'air en pleine forme ; un peu fatigué peut-être. Il était rasé et ne semblait pas affamé. Harry sauta presque dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry, plus sérieusement. C'est dangereux, les détraqueurs pourraient. Les détraqueurs ne sont plus à ma poursuite, le coupa Sirius, et les gens du ministère ont beaucoup trop de problèmes pour s'inquiéter de moi pour l'instant. Je vois que vous m'avez apporté de la nourriture.J'aurai dû vous dire que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Mais comment faites-vous ? Où habitez-vous si vous ne vous êtes pas réfugié dans la montagne ? demanda Hermione. C'est une longue histoire et je ne peux rien vous dire là-dessus pour l'instant. Mais vous le saurez très bientôt. Tu peux au moins nous dire où tu étais tout ce temps ? demanda Harry. Oui, je peux vous en parler un peu, dit Sirius. En fait, je suis parti en Amérique du Sud. En Amérique du Sud ! Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de retrouver un sorcier errant et de lui demander de rentrer en contact avec lui. Et tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Harry. Oui, dans une montagne de la Cordillère des Andes, au Pérou. Il y a des sorciers au Pérou ? demanda Harry d'un air étonné. Oui Harry, il y a des sorciers partout. Mais lui, a été particulièrement difficile à trouver. Et qu'a-t-il de particulier ce sorcier? demanda Hermione C'est l'un des douze grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Il y a douze grands maîtres dans l'ordre de Merlin ? s'étonna Harry. Et le professeur Dumbledore essaye de les réunir pour combattre Voldemort ? Non Harry. Les grands Maîtres ne sont pas des guerriers. Ce sont des sages et des mages puissants mais ils refuseraient de faire la guerre, fusse à Voldemort. Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'eux ? demanda Ron. Pas de tous, Ron. Certains grands maîtres sont plutôt des adeptes de la magie noire. Mais, je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Vous en saurez plus, plus vite que vous ne le croyez. Mais il est essentiel, Harry, que tu ne fasses aucune imprudence jusque là. Voldemort a retrouvé ses partisans. D'autres se sont alliés à lui. Des géants, des gobelins et.les détraqueurs. En entendant ces derniers mots, Harry pâlit. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait été confronté à ceux qui étaient alors les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, où Sirius avait été emprisonné à tord. Les détraqueurs étaient des créatures répugnantes qui se nourrissaient de la joie et des pensée heureuses des hommes. Harry avait appris à les éloigner avec un sort de Patronus que lui avait enseigné Remus Lupin, son professeur des forces du mal d'alors. Remus et Sirius se connaissaient comme deux frères et avaient tous les deux étaient des amis intimes du père d'Harry : James Potter. Que fait le ministère de la Magie contre eux ? demanda alors Hermione. Malheureusement Fudge refuse toujours de voir la vérité en face. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu que la prison d'Azkaban se vidait des partisans de Voldemort. Ceux-ci le rejoignent discrètement, on ne sait pas où. Les trois amis étaient atterrés. Harry voyait se concrétiser ses pires cauchemars. Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps et une grande partie de sa puissance. Pire, il rassemblait ses partisans.Pour faire quoi ? Je le répète Harry. Tu ne dois faire aucune imprudence. Tu restes la première cible de Voldemort. Et vous, ajouta Sirius en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, c'est le moment plus que jamais, de veiller et d'aider votre ami. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à Près au Lard. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt dit-il en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry, avant de se transformer à nouveau en chien. Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au château silencieusement. Toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles venaient assombrir sérieusement l'année à venir. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sirius les suivait de loin et qu'il rentra dans Poudlard lui aussi, par une porte de service utilisée par les Elfes de maison. 


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 Tuer Potter  
  
La grande salle du manoir était pleine. Il n'y avait là que les chefs. Géants, sorciers, mages noires, gobelins et autre créatures qui avaient choisies de se rallier au mal. Depuis de trop nombreuses années, ils avaient été obligé de se cacher, de pratiquer leur art noir dans le secret. Ils aspiraient tous à apparaître au grand jour, et ceux de moindre importance ou aux pouvoirs plus limités, qui attendaient dehors, étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel de Voldemort. Ses fidèles mangemorts, récemment libérés d'Azkaban pour certains, avaient battu le rappel pour cet réunion de la confrérie du Crâne. Lucius Malefoy entra dans la salle et parcourut d'un regard supérieur l'assemblée. Le maître sera là dans quelques instants. Cette déclaration amena un silence pesant. Tous craignaient Voldemort. Ils avaient beau être de son côté, ils l'avaient vu trop souvent tuer, parmi ses propres troupes, des sorciers qui n'avaient pas répondu pleinement à ses exigences. Parfois, il tuait même pour se divertir. Mais la perspective du retour de leur puissance et de leur gloire était plus forte que leur peur. L'énorme porte de chêne de l'escalier tourna sur ses gonds lentement et silencieusement. Tous les regards étaient tournés de ce côté. Queudver, voûté comme un vieillard, rentra d'abord, bientôt suivi par la haute silhouette décharné de Lord Voldemort. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier rouge sang, qu'une cape verte brodée de motifs compliqués en fil d'argent recouvrait. Derrière lui, l'assistance devina plus qu'elle ne vit la silhouette de l'immense serpent Nagini, qui ne le quittait jamais. Voldemort monta sur une petite estrade de bois recouverte de velours noir où trônait un seul fauteuil à haut dossier sculpté. Les torchères de part et d'autre de l'estrade jetaient des lueurs fantasques sur le visage de Voldemort, accentuant encore les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et les traits creusés, sévères et sataniques. Un mauvais sourire vint déformer encore plus son visage et ses deux petits yeux rouges se plissèrent de contentement en voyant l'expression terrifiée de ses partisans. Mes très chers serviteurs.commença-t-il dans un ricanement guttural. Oui, mon apparence physique ne s'est guère améliorée. Encore qu'elle soit peut être plus conforme à ma personne. Il partit d'un grand rire. Dans l'assistance, seul Lucius Malefoy eut le cran de sourire. Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour que vous me regardiez. J'ai retrouvé une certaine.présence, comme vous le voyez. Je compte bien l'étendre. Je sais que vous êtes là pour profiter de mon retour et que vous n'attendez ma victoire que pour retrouver votre puissance d'antan. Je donnerai à chacun ce qu'il mérite. à la fin. Il avait dit cela en dardant sur Queudver un sourire sadique. Il reste deux obstacles à la pleine réalisation de mes desseins. D'abord, réduire à rien le pouvoir de Dumbledore. Ce pauvre fou va certainement restaurer l'Ordre du Phénix comme il l'a déjà fait dans le passé.certains s'en souviendront. Il s'est entouré d'incapables, mais il reste dangereux et il nous faudra toute notre puissance pour être sûr de nous en débarrasser. Mais rassurez-vous ! Fudge ne croit pas à mon retour. Mieux, il est sûr que Dumbledore ne peut lui amener que des ennuis. Nous allons utiliser ce vieil imbécile et il nous servira sans s'en rendre compte. Il fait déjà surveiller Poudlard. Mes partisans sont partout et je saurai ainsi tout ce qu'il convient de savoir à temps pour empêcher toute surprise désagréable. Mais il reste Harry Potter ! Voldemort avait eu une grimace involontaire en prononçant ce nom. Il parcourut l'assistance du regard et. Il m'a échappé l'année dernière mais il ne le fera pas cette année. De plus, c'est avec son sang que j'ai reconstituait mon corps, et l'antique magie qui le protégeait contre moi est maintenant nulle et sans effet. La prochaine fois que monsieur Potter sortira du château, il aura une vilaine surprise. Et je ne veux pas d'échec ! ajouta Voldemort en se tournant vers Malefoy. Il n'y en aura pas maître. Nos nouveaux alliés nous soutiendront dans cette tâche, enchaîna Lucius Malefoy en désignant du bras un coin sombre de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une haute silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'avança alors vers l'estrade. A son approche, tous reculèrent pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Le détraqueur s'arrêta devant Voldemort, qui ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde par l'abominable créature. Voici le chef des détraqueurs ajouta Lucius Malefoy avec un geste de dégout. Lui et les siens sèmeront la panique et la confusion pendant que nous agirons pour vous libérer la voie, maître. Oui.Je tuerai Potter moi-même, ajouta Voldemort avec des accents de haine incontrôlables dans la voix, et je me laverai les mains dans son sang. Cette malédiction finira avec sa mort et plus rien ne m'arrêtera. Je pendrai sa tête comme emblème de la confrérie et de ma toute puissance retrouvée. Et je le ferai aux portes mêmes de Poudlard !Vous autres. poursuivit Voldemort en regardant à nouveau vers l'assemblée silencieuse. Vous autres, avez un mois pour vous préparer pour notre bataille. Voldemort se leva et quitta la salle. Les autres firent de même. Ils rejoignirent leurs partisans pour donner les ordres pour les semaines à venir. Resté seul dans la salle, Peter Pettigrow semblait en proie à un violent combat intérieur. Il en tremblait. Qu'il agisse ou qu'il n'agisse pas, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. D'un coup, il sembla avoir choisi. Il se redressa, comme mu par une volonté toute neuve, franchit la porte et s'enfonça dans la nuit. 


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 L'ordre  
  
Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Les trois amis étaient assis dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors. C'était le soir. Tous les autres élèves étaient partis se coucher. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui venaient de poser cette question, essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec Sirius. Ils l'avaient trouvé tout à la fois très inquiet et très confiant. Ils tentaient de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il avait dit « nous nous reverrons bientôt » d'un ton énigmatique. Il n'avait rien voulu expliquer non plus du vrai but de son voyage. Mais enfin, continua Hermione, on ne va pas chercher un grand Maître de l'ordre de Merlin juste pour lui dire bonjour. Le professeur Dumbledore doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. C'est toi qui est préfète, avait dit Ron, c'est toi qui est la mieux placée pour en apprendre d'avantage. En plus, McGonagall a un faible pour toi et je n'imagine pas qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien. Oui c'est vrai, dit Hermione pensivement. Je vais essayer de la voir et de lui faire dire ce que je peux mais je risque de tomber sur un os.Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment que les élèves se mêlent de choses qui ne les regardent pas.Même une préfète. Mais ça nous regarde, dit Harry vivement. Ca fait même cinq ans que ça n'arrête pas de nous concerner. Mais le plus souvent, on nous a tenu à l'écart. Résultat, on a appris les choses par nous-mêmes et quelque fois trop tard. Harry pensait aux années précédentes où ses amis et lui-même avaient été si souvent en danger. Je pourrais regarder dans les vasques, avança Ron. Non Ron, ça n'est pas sans risque et nous devons garder ça pour les cas d'urgence, coupa vivement Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée que Ron puisse faire des choses dangereuses. Oui, Hermione a raison, renchérit Harry. De toute façon Sirius nous a dit que nous saurions bientôt. Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Le portrait de la grosse dame venait de pivoter, laissant apparaître la haute silhouette de Dumbledore. Je constate avec plaisir que vous n'êtes pas encore coucher, commença Dumbledore de sa voix grave et douce avec son éternel petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela m'évitera donc de te réveiller Harry. Et comme il est sans doute impossible de te dire quelque chose sans que Monsieur Weasley et notre nouvelle préfète ne soient au courant, je pense que je vais vous autorisez à nous suivre Harry et moi. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? commença Ron légèrement inquiet. Oh, rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Mais, vous êtes ensemble depuis le début et je crois qu'il est préférable que vous le restiez encore pour la suite des événements, que ceux-ci soit bons ou mauvais. Et où allons-nous professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione. Nous allons tenter de refaire ce qui a été déjà été fait, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Et je ne sais pas qu'elle sera le résultat. Il est important que je vous rappelle cependant que vous devrez garder secret tout ce que vous allez voir ce soir. Je sais bien que ce conseil est sans doute superflu.Vous nous avez montré assez souvent par le passé que vous ne faisiez pas facilement étalage des choses que vous appreniez. Même quand vos professeur vous le demandaient. Néanmoins, je me dois d'insister. Notre affaire va bien au-delà de tout ce qui s'est passé les années précédentes. Beaucoup de vie sont en jeux, dont les vôtres, et l'existence du monde des sorciers, de celui des moldus et même d'autres, en est l'enjeu. Mais suivez moi maintenant, car ça n'est pas le lieu pour les secrets. Sans ajouter un mot, les trois amis suivirent le professeur à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard. Le circuit que leur fit parcourir Dumbledore fut long et étrange. Harry prit la pleine mesure de la taille du château. Tantôt ils montaient des escaliers qui semblaient sans fin, à d'autres moments, ils avaient l'impression de descendre aux enfers. Ils passèrent un grand nombre de portes secrètes que défendaient des tableaux ou des statues. A chaque fois, Dumbledore donnait un mot de passe différent. Ils finirent leur cheminement par la montée d'un escalier qui déboucha sur un long couloir au bout duquel il n'y avait qu'une porte. une gigantesque porte de chêne foncé, délicatement ciselée de motifs compliqués entrelacés qui encadraient la représentation d'un grand oiseau d'argent dont les plumes semblaient consumées de grandes flammes qui venaient caresser ses flancs. La porte était gardée par deux personnages encapuchonnés dont on ne voyait pas le visage, aussi immobiles que l'auraient été deux statues. Le visiteur qui s'approchait, passait entre ces deux gardiens et voyait la porte s'ouvrir. L'intérieur était une vaste salle dont le plafond se perdait dans la pénombre que seuls dissipaient les flammes des torchères de fer forgé suspendues aux huit murs de la pièce. Le centre étaient occupé par une vaste table octogonale en chêne sombre et brillant que de grands fauteuils cathédrales entouraient. Les personnes présentes étaient silencieuses. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfiés. Il y avait là, autour de la table seize personnes dont certaines étaient plus que connues de nos trois amis : McGonagall, Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, Arthur Weasley. Les autres personnes étaient des sorciers, des gobelins et même un géant. Ils regardaient tous, les trois amis avec des sourires graves. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur un petit tabouret, était assis Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le demi géant se leva et ils virent clairement qu'il portait ouvertement une longue et fine baguette à la ceinture. Harry repensa immédiatement à la journée avec Hagrid, Chemin de Traverse. Mes amis, commença Dumbledore en s'adressant à tous, il est temps que l'ordre se dévoile. Le jeune Harry Potter est depuis le début au centre de la disparition et du retour de Voldemort. Il n'a été tenu à l'écart les années précédentes, que pour sa sécurité, mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Cela est d'autant plus vrai, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire, qu'Harry a toujours réussi à être au courant de ce qu'il se passait grâce entre autre à ses amis. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que l'année dernière. Il doit être au courant de ce dont nous sommes sûr et il doit savoir qui nous sommes. Les autres membres de l'ordre acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir au bout de la table et Hagrid apporta trois autres chaises qu'il désigna à Harry, Ron et Hermione en haussant les sourcils avec un geste d'encouragement. Les trois amis, assez impressionnés, s'assirent en silence. Harry regardait tour à tour les membres de l'ordre assis autour de la table. Son regard s'arrêta sur le professeur Lupin et sur Sirius, assis à ses côtés. Les deux sorciers lui adressèrent un sourire complice. Rogue avait toujours sa mine renfrognée et McGonagall son air sévère et distant habituel. Mes amis, commença Dumbledore, je vais reprendre pour tous, l'histoire de l'ordre du Phénix. Elle commence, il y a bien longtemps, bien avant moi, et se continuera, je l 'espère bien après.Il y a de cela longtemps, sont nés quatre enfants dans différents endroits de notre beau pays. Leurs parents étaient sorciers, et il allait en être de même pour eux. Une de ces familles était avide de pouvoir et de gloire. Ils n'avaient rien de maléfique pourtant, seulement une volonté de changer le monde en mieux, selon leurs désirs. C'est ce qui poussa le père de cette famille à tenter seul, une invocation difficile. Il n'avait lui-même pas réussi à atteindre son but et s'était promis que son fils l'atteindrait pour lui. Il fit donc appelle à une très ancienne magie. Il proféra une invocation si puissante que tout contrôle lui échappa. Son enfant fut recouvert par un pouvoir bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait escompté, mais bien plus malicieux aussi. Le sorcier fut terrifié par ce qu'il avait accompli mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. C'était, à peu de chose près, les images qu'ils avaient vus dans la vasque la première fois que Ron avait eu des visions. Hermione qui n'était pas là alors, écoutait Dumbledore avec intérêt. C'est ainsi qu'est né Salazar Serpentard. Tout aurait pu tourner différemment car le pouvoir invoqué aurait pu être utilisé à de bonnes fins. Mais devant le choix, Salazar choisit peu à peu la facilité et la domination plutôt que le travail et le libre arbitre. Son père toutefois, conscient des dangers, s'était ouvert de ses actes à un de ses amis qui venait lui aussi d'avoir un fils. Ils décidèrent de tenter une autre invocation mais cette fois en réunissant assez de sorciers pour que l'invocation ne leur échappe pas. Ils avaient en tête de permettre à un autre pouvoir de s'opposer au premier, si celui-ci dérivait vers le mal. Le deuxième enfant reçut ainsi l'invocation de douze mages ; il s'appelait Godric Gryffondor. Il reçu un grand pouvoir, mais différent de celui de Salazar. Là encore, il fallait veiller à ce que ce pouvoir évolue vers le bien. Il fut alors décidé de créer un ordre secret, l'Ordre du Phénix. Les dix-sept membres de cet ordre auraient pour double tâche de s'opposer au mal, s'il venait à apparaître et d'instruire et guider le deuxième enfant. Les deux enfants grandirent côte à côte et devinrent amis. Ils se lièrent à d'autres sorciers et, quand ils furent à leur tour devenus de puissants sorciers, ils décidèrent de fonder une école pour que leur savoir ne se perde pas. La suite, vous la connaissez. Poudlard est né de cette union. Salazar Serpentard s'est alors écarté des autres. Il nourrissait des ambitions personnelles. Il avait suffisamment travaillé les pratiques anciennes pour savoir que son esprit survivrait à son corps. C'est ainsi qu'il savait qu'il aurait un descendant à chaque génération. Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que ce descendant aurait à choisir entre le bien et le mal. Aussi, laissa-t-il derrière lui de nombreux éléments que seul son héritier pourrait trouver et utiliser. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'autre invocation avait eu les mêmes effets. Il y aurait donc également à chaque génération un héritier de Godric Gryffondor. L'Ordre du Phénix devait se reformer à chaque fois que le mal menaçait. C'est aujourd'hui le cas. En disant ces derniers mots, Dumbledore avait tourné la tête et posé son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il n'osait comprendre ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Excusez-moi Professeur, commença-t-il, mais quel rapport avec moi ? Et bien Harry, je pense que tu es cet héritier dont je viens de parler, dit doucement Dumbledore. Encore que je n'en sois pas totalement sûr. Moi ? dit Harry d'un air incrédule. Excusez-moi professeur, mais vous devez faire erreur.Je suis Harry.Juste Harry. Tout en disant cela, Harry avait croisé le regard de Hagrid. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cinq ans plus tôt, dans une cabane sur une île perdue au milieu d'une tempête. Ron dévorait Harry des yeux. Wahou.L'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Ben, ça expliquerait comment tu as pu résister à Tu-sais-qui quand tu étais bébé. Non, écoute.le professeur Dumbledore lui-même n'est pas sûr.N'est-ce pas professeur ? Mais Dumbledore se contenta de regarder Harry. Enfin, vous devez vous tromper. Si j'étais l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, je serai un élève exceptionnel qui réussirait tout du premier coup et. Tu te trompe Harry, intervint Hermione. N'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'à dit le professeur Dumbledore. Pour parvenir à utiliser tes dons, il faudra que tu travailles. C'est ce la différence. Mais au fait professeur, demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Dumbledore. Il y a deux choses que je voudrais savoir. Je vous écoute Miss Granger, répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé de dix-sept membres. Et il n'y a autour de la table que seize personnes. Qui est le dix-septième ? A cette question, je ne puis pas répondre, reprit Dumbledore. Il le fera lui-même quand il jugera que le temps est venu pour cela. Car, si je préside l'Ordre, lui, il l'a vu naître et il l'a toujours suivi depuis. Mais vous aviez deux questions Miss Granger. Peut-être pourrai-je répondre plus facilement à la seconde ? Et bien, je me demandais si la mission de Sirius en Amérique du Sud avait un rapport avec l'Ordre. Hermione pâlit soudain en regardant Sirius. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû parler de cela.Peut-être Sirius ne souhaitait pas que tous soient au courant de son voyage.Mais Sirius eut un sourire entendu et prit la parole.  
  
Décidément professeur McGonagall, vous avez une élève qui fait les rapprochements avec une vivacité d'esprit remarquable. Oui, répondit McGonagall en se trémoussant sur son siège, il est vrai que Mlle Granger est une de nos plus brillante élève. Et bien pour te répondre, reprit Sirius, il y a effectivement un rapport. Je ne pouvais vous en dire plus l'autre jour, car il me fallait attendre que vous soyez au courant de tout ce que vous avez appris ce soir. Maintenant, je pense que plus rien n'interdit de vous mettre au courant. Tout en disant cela, Sirius s'était retourné vers Dumbledore en attendant son approbation. Celui-ci acquiesça et Sirius reprit . Je suis allé chercher un des grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin, à la demande de l'ordre du Phénix. En fait, cinq autres membres ont été dépêché de par le monde pour faire de même. Mais pourquoi aller chercher des grands maîtres si ce n'est pas pour combattre Vous-savez-qui, demanda Ron d'un air perplexe. Il nous reste une chose à faire avant de savoir si Harry est bien l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, reprit Dumbledore. Une invocation puissante qui nécessite la présence de cinq autres mages en plus de moi pour qu'elle ait une chance de réussir. C'est pour cela que nous sommes réuni ce soir Harry. Pour que tu saches et nous avec toi si tu es vraiment l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. 


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 Hans  
  
Hans était réveillé depuis cinq minutes maintenant. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il attendait. Il attendait que sa maman vienne le réveiller, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, et comme elle devait continuer de le faire. Hans se disait qu'il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux avant. Quand il avait émergé d'un sommeil sans rêve, tout lui était revenu d'un seul coup. La nuit, l'orage en haut de la montagne, les cris. Et puis ses parents mourants. Il refusait tout. Il ne bougerait pas. Autour de lui, il sentait le calme, une pièce agréablement chauffée par feu de bois qui exhalait des senteurs plutôt exotiques pour lui. Hans entendit des bruits de pas et une voix. Hans. Ce simple mot était prononcé avec tellement de force, de mélancolie et de joie mêlés, qu'il ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, se redressa à moitié dans son lit et vit l'étranger qui l'avait sauvé, assis à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors, Hans se laissa aller et pleura sans retenu en se réfugiant dans les pans de la grande cape de l'étranger. Longtemps il parla. Il raconta la terrible nuit, la disparition de sa s?ur et de ses parents. L'étranger l'écoutait sans parler. Enfin, quand il eut fini, il s'allongea à nouveau. L'étranger lui passa la main sur les yeux, comme l'on fait avec les petits enfants, et il s'endormit à nouveau.  
  
A son réveil, Hans se sentait épuisé et malheureux au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut décrire. L'étranger était là, encore une fois, à la même place, comme si il avait veillé durant son sommeil. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai bien des noms. Mais ceux d'ici m'appelle Eleor. Eleor Firenest. Je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai ramené ici. Où est-on ? demanda Hans qui ne reconnaissait pas le genre de mobilier de son pays. Loin de chez toi, Hans. En Angleterre, dans un endroit où tu n'aurais jamais dû arriver. Mais alors pourquoi m'y avez-vous amené ? demanda Hans Parfois, les choses changent. Les centaures m'ont dit que tu apparaissais dans le ciel à venir. Je t'ai donc amené ici. Hans se redressa. Il avait cru entendre le mot « centaure ». Non que le mot lui soit inconnu, mais il ne l'associait qu'à des légendes. Vous avez dit des centaures ? Oui Hans, tu as bien entendu. Tu as quitté le monde que tu connais. Je ne peux te forcer à rester bien entendu, et je te ramènerai chez toi dès que tu le voudras. Quitter mon monde ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il y a bien des choses étranges si tu oses ouvrir les yeux. Tu es dans un monde dont tu as toujours nié l'existence. Le monde de la magie, des géants, des sorciers, des trolls. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Hans en rejetant ses couvertures et en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il se trouvait en haut de ce qui devait être une tour d'un château. Il surplombait une immense forêt et un lac. Il entr'aperçut dans la forêt des chevaux blancs.ou était-ce des .Hans se secoua et se retourna vers l'étranger. Vous n'êtes qu'un rêve ! dit-il en essayant de se convaincre. Comme disait mon père vous n'êtes que le miroir de mon imagination. Quelle image offre un miroir qui se reflète dans un autre miroir ? le sais- tu Hans ? Hans ne compris pas la question. Toujours faible, mais de plus en plus certain qu'il ne rêvait malheureusement pas, il alla se recoucher. Malgré l'épreuve, Hans était un garçon fort qui avait déjà affronter la mort de certains de ses proches. Il ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt mais il devait continuer et venger ses parents. Expliquez-moi, laissa-t-il tomber presque sauvagement. Expliquez-moi tout. Et surtout qui ! Qui a tué mes parents et ma s?ur. Qui a brûlé mon village et a balayé ma vie et celles des autres. Alors l'étranger, qui se faisait appeler Eleor lui raconta. Il lui raconta Poudlard, le monde des sorciers. Il lui raconta Voldemort et un certain Harry Potter. C'est pour que tu le rencontres que je t'ai amené ici. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et si je décide de repartir vers mon village, vous me laisserez me souvenir de tout cela ? Non, si tu décides de repartir maintenant, je te ramènerai mais, à notre arrivée tu auras tout oublié. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas vous oublier non plus car c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé. Je veux rencontrer Harry Potter car lui, on lui a pris ses parents quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, alors que moi je suis presque un homme. Eleor eut un geste apaisant et ajouta. Alors tu rencontreras bientôt Harry. Mais que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux te le dire. Rien peut-être. Tu sais, les centaures ne sont guère bavards. Pourtant, en ce qui te concerne, ils ont fait une entorse à leur principe, ce qui est, crois-moi, très rare. J'ai encore une question. Tu voudrais savoir si tu peux voir mon visage . Comment le savez-vous ? Sans une parole, Eleor abaissa son capuchon. Hans le regarda en face et n'eut pas un mot ;seulement un sourire rêveur. 


	16. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 Eleor Firenest  
  
Les cours à Poudlard avaient repris. Sirius avait expliqué à Harry qu'une invocation lancée par les grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin devait se préparer et que le jour de cette invocation était prévu juste après les vacances de Noël. L'avantage de la situation pour Harry c'était qu'il pouvait voir son parrain plus souvent que d'habitude. Même si Sirius avait encore bien des choses à faire pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il habiterait dans une partie reculée du château, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Une fois de temps en temps, le soir, munis de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur, il allait en secret avec Ron et Hermione retrouver Sirius. Généralement Remus Lupin était là aussi . Ils passaient alors, tous les cinq, une longue soirée à discuter, travailler des sorts ou des devoirs. Harry avait l'impression d'être en famille à ces moments là. Parfois, la conversation déviait en plaisanterie, la plaisanterie en bataille rangée. Les cousins des fauteuils volaient. Sirius finissait souvent par avoir le dernier mot en se métamorphosant en chien, utilisant tous ses réflexes animales pour prendre ses adversaires, Harry, Ron et Hermione, à revers pendant que Lupin faisait diversion devant. Ils passaient tous d'excellents moments et Harry étaient heureux et en oubliait tous ses problèmes. D'autre fois, Lupin ou Sirius parlait d'avant, du temps où le père et la mère d'Harry étaient en vie. Ils racontaient leurs escapades, leurs vacances, leurs problèmes aussi. Hermione leur rappelait souvent qu'à la fin de l'année, ils avaient leurs Buses à passer et elle les motivait tant pour les cours que pour les devoirs. Ce jour-là, ils étaient en cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Le sujet était les plantes médicinales courantes. Ils étudiaient donc l'aconit, la belladona, la digitalis. Neville, certainement le meilleur élève en botanique des Gryffondor, excellait. Il en savait plus qu'Hermione elle-même. Il faut avouer que c'était le seul cours qui ne terrifiait par le pauvre Neville ; le seul cours où il ne faisait aucunes gaffes. On trouve la Belladona dans les sous-bois à la fin de l'été. C'est une plante sauvage comme l'aconit et la digitalis mais, qui a une action contraire aux deux autres. C'est aussi un poisson violent si on l'utilise n'importe comment, dit Neville. C'est très bien, monsieur Londubat, dit le professeur Chourave avec un sourire pour Neville. Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire dans quelles régions on peut en trouver ? Oui madame, continua Hermione en ne laissant pas Neville reprendre la parole. On en trouve dans les régions assez chaudes et sèches des pays de climat tempéré comme le sud de la France. Plus souvent en altitude. Les Poufsouffles, qui étaient en cours avec eux, avaient l'air aussi dépassés que les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ces deux là auraient pu faire le cours à la place du professeur Chourave.Difficile d'essayer de concurrencer des élèves comme eux, qui semblaient déjà tout savoir avant le cours. Hermione et Neville échangèrent un sourire complice et le Professeur Chourave leur demanda de rempoter les différentes espèces dans un terreau adapté et de les placer dans la serre à l'emplacement adéquate pour l'ensoleillement et la chaleur. Il fallait encore qu'ils s'entraînent au sortilège d'ensoleillement de la serre qui n'était vraiment pas facile. Le professeur McGonagall, entra alors dans la serre. Excusez-moi professeur Chourave, lança-t-elle. Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, vous voudrez bien me rejoindre après le cours dans mon bureau. Oui professeur répondirent les trois amis en se regardant légèrement inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtises particulières et leurs escapades nocturnes étaient certainement connues de Dumbledore. Ils n'allaient quand même pas interdire à Harry de voir son parrain.Le cours de botanique se termina, non sans que les Gryffondors eurent gagné dix points de plus grâce à Hermione et Neville qui rayonnait. Ils laissèrent les autres élèves aller vers le réfectoire. Qu'est-ce que McGonagall nous veut à votre avis ? demanda Ron. Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry. Allons-y, ajouta Hermione, nous serons vite fixés. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Harry frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur McGonagall. Ah, vous êtes là.Suivez-moi. Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez rencontrer. Il y tient absolument car s'il est en vie, c'est grâce à vous trois. A nous ? Mais on a sauvé la vie de personne, dit Ron avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Si Monsieur Weasley, c'est même en grande partie grâce à vous. Ou devrais- je dire à votre manie de toujours n'en faire qu'à votre tête sans en mesurer les conséquences. Je parle, monsieur Weasley, du soir où vous êtes introduit dans la salle du professeur Trelawney et que vous avez regardé dans la vasque.Vous y avez vu un village dévasté... Mais aussi un enfant rescapé.Et bien cet enfant a été recueilli. Il est ici et veut vous voir. Vous l'avez amené à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione d'un ton étonné. C'est un sorcier ? ajouta Ron. Oui, il a été amené à Poudlard, et non, ça n'est pas un sorcier. Mais alors pourquoi ici ? demanda Harry. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry avant de poursuivre. Vous avez quelque chose en commun Monsieur Potter. Il a vu ses parents se faire tuer par Vous-savez-qui. Il n'a plus personne pour s'occuper de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a fait venir ici, pour une raison qui le regarde. On a expliqué la situation à l'enfant et il a souhaité vous rencontrer.Tous les trois. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'il est encore faible et très choqué par ce qu'il a vécu. N'abordez que les sujets dont il parlera. Tout en disant cela, McGonagall les avait emmenés à travers d'autres couloirs de Poudlard, et ils venaient de finir de monter un escalier qui se terminait devant une unique porte. Et bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Je viendrai vous chercher dans une heure. Inutile que vous erriez dans les couloirs pendant vos cours de l'après-midi. Vous trouverez votre repas à côté. Soyez vraiment gentils avec lui, ajouta-t-elle. Il a beaucoup souffert. Ce disant, McGonagall, tourna les talons et repartit. Les trois amis étaient devant la porte. Hermione s'avança et frappa discrètement puis elle fit jouer la lourde poignée de bronze et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. La pièce était meublée sommairement. Une grande table les attendait où un couvert avait été dressé pour quatre personnes. Debout, près d'une fenêtre se tenait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Grand, mince, blond. Quand il se retourna vers eux, ils constatèrent qu'il avait une mine épouvantable et un air décidé. Bonjour, lança Harry bientôt imité par Ron et Hermione. Bonjour, répondit timidement le garçon. Il était plus jeune qu'eux et semblait totalement perdu dans ce lieu qui n'avait jamais fait parti de son monde. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser. Il y avait comme une gêne de part et d'autre et cela aurait duré si à cet instant une autre petite porte dérobée ne s'était ouverte. Elle laissa apparaître un homme revêtu d'une cape de sorcier dont le capuchon cachait le visage. Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en voyant l'étranger tandis que le garçon, qui avait l'air de bien le connaître, se précipita vers lui. Eleor, tu es revenu. Oui Hans. Je suis revenu pour te voir, ainsi que toi, Harry. Toi aussi Ron et bien sûr Hermione, ajouta-t-il. Mais qui es.qui êtes-vous demanda Ron, d'un air perplexe alors qu'Harry regardait intensément l'étranger comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? demanda Hans surpris. Et bien, moi qui pensait être celui qui ne savait rien d'ici. Je m'appelle Eleor, reprit l'étranger. Eleor Firenest compléta-t-il. Je vous ai vu à la taverne, Chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, dit soudain Harry sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Oui Harry, c'est exact. Tu étais assis juste derrière nous. Vous le saviez ! s'exclama Harry. Vous le saviez mais vous n'avez rien dit. Mais il y a autre chose.Votre voix.C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir.de vous avoir déjà entendu avant. Pourquoi vous cachez-vous la figure dans ce capuchon ? demanda Ron effrontément. Je ne me cache pas mais cela me permet de rester discret et de passer relativement inaperçu ; mis à part ma voix L'étranger avait une voix mélodieuse, étrangement jeune, chargée tout à la fois de joie et de mélancolie. On avait l'impression d'entendre un chant merveilleux qui vous faisait sentir bien rien qu'à l'entendre. Où vous ai-je rencontré ? demanda Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Tu m'as rencontré à plusieurs reprises Harry encore que sous une autre forme et un autre nom. Vous êtes un animagus ! s'exclama Ron la bouche béante. Alors l'étranger s'assit et commença à fredonner un chant merveilleux et Harry sut instantanément où il avait déjà rencontré Eleor. Le chant pour la première fois compréhensible pour tous disait : Je suis cela et le contraire Mais nullement ce que tu crois Rarement ne paraît à la lumière Je ne te ressemble pas Car mon corps est feu et timbre Ton oreille me perçoit Je ne suis pas que cette voix Car j'ai un corps qui peut s'étreindre Au terme de ma chanson Je connaîtrai le même sort Que ceux dont meurent le corps La loi ne fait pas d'exception Toute chose doit finir En me taisant je vais périr Le feu qui me consumera La vie aussi me redonnera  
  
Le chanson de l'étranger s'arrêta. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hans le regardait , les larmes aux yeux. Tu es Fumseck, dit Harry. Oui Harry, c'est ainsi que tu m'as vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je t'ai accompagné autant que j'ai pu toutes ces années sans que tu soupçonnes ma présence. Tu n'étais pas prêt encore à me voir tel que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous êtes le phénix de Dumbledore ! lâcha Hermione. Mais vous avez dit dans votre chant que vous n'étiez pas un animagus.que vous étiez cela et le contraire, dit Ron qui essayait de comprendre. Oui, répondit Harry avec un éclat dans les yeux et arborant le sourire de celui qui a comprit. Vous êtes un Phénix et vous pouvez vous métamorphoser en humain ? C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. Oui Harry, tu as deviné. Certains animaux comme le phénix ont une intelligence qui se rapproche beaucoup de celle des hommes, encore qu'il y ait bien des différences. J'ai aussi des pouvoirs qui, par certains côtés ressemble aux vôtres. Je peux ainsi me métamorphoser, ce qui est bien pratique quand je parcours le monde des hommes ou celui des sorciers. Et la plume que j'ai trouvé dans la taverne du chemin de traverse vous appartenez. Oui, il m'arrive souvent de venir et de repartir d'un endroit sous ma forme d'oiseau car je conserve alors tous mes pouvoirs, un peu comme vous. Wahou ! laissa tomber Ron. On est en train de discuter avec un .avec un homimagus. d'une certaine manière. Les quatre amis partirent d'un grand rire devant la trouvaille linguistique de Ron et Fumseck, ou plutôt Eleor rit lui aussi. Hermione ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfaite. Elle hésita puis demanda : Eleor, est-ce que nous pourrions.Je veux dire. Voir mon visage ? demanda Eleor avec un rire dans la voix. Il leva alors les mains vers son visage et laissa retomber son capuchon sur ses épaules. Mais t'es un enfant Eleor ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron d'un ton stupéfait. Sous le capuchon, il avait découvert le visage d'un garçon à qui ils auraient donné dix sept ou dix huit ans. Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, deux choses ne cadraient pas. D'abord ses yeux étaient indescriptibles. Quand on les voyait, on avait l'impression de plonger dans les abîmes du temps. Ensuite, son visage avait l'air de dégager une pâle lumière comme une aura étrange. Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Hermione, que les yeux de l'étranger avaient l'air de captiver. Ca ne te regarde pas, dit Ron d'un air jaloux en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. D'abord c'est mal élevé de demander. Et puis, ajouta Eleor, de toute façon ça n'est pas très important. Ce qui est important c'est que vous vous soyez rencontré avec Hans. L'arrivée de l'étranger avait fait oublier à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Mais elle avait aussi brisé la gêne et le silence entre eux et Hans. Bon. je ne sais pas pour vous, dit Ron, mais moi, je meurs de faim. Oui , ajouta Hermione, et dans une heure nous devons être en cours de potion. Ah Hans, ajouta Harry en se moquant de ses amis, si tu savais comme c'est difficile d'être entouré par un goinfre qui ne pense qu'à manger et par une préfète qui ne pense qu'à ses livres. Ce fut un pugilat verbale ponctué d'éclats de rire. Hans y participa avec joie. Il semblait détendu. Se retrouver avec des gens de son âge qui plaisantaient le rassurait, d'autant que ces trois là étaient bougrement sympathique. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ni Eleor s'éclipser sans bruit comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Mais, au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, quand McGonagall vint les rechercher, elle les trouva en train de chuchoter d'un air de conspirateur. Elle se donna un ton sérieux et une voix autoritaire et dit : Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger.Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez fait connaissance et que vous semblez très bien vous entendre. Néanmoins, cela ne vous dispense nullement du cours de potion que vous avez maintenant. Le professeur Rogue n'aimant pas, tout comme moi, les retardataires, je vous suggère de me suivre maintenant. Le ton était sans réplique. Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent au revoir à Hans, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d'?il complice que McGonagall ne remarqua pas, ou qu'elle feignit de ne pas avoir vu. Hans se rassit à la table et se resservit un grand verre de l'étrange boisson qui trônait dans une carafe sur la table. Il était heureux. Il avait des amis comme il n'en avait jamais eu au village.En repensant à sa famille, une ombre passa sur son visage et ses yeux étincelèrent. Celui qui avait tué ses parents était de ce monde. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour se venger. Ils étaient deux car Harry avait certainement la même volonté que lui. En fait, ils étaient quatre car Hermione et Ron ne laisseraient pas tomber Harry. ni lui non plus se dit-il. Ils étaient quatre et ils avaient convenu secrètement de se revoir le soir même. 


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 Complot dans la nuit  
  
Les jours suivants furent calmes. En apparence. Harry, Ron et Hermione suivaient leurs cours pendant la journée. Le soir venu, ils travaillaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce n'est que quand tout le monde, à part eux, avait été se coucher, que les trois amis partaient voir Hans, recouverts par la cape d'invisibilité et aidés par la carte du maraudeur. Ils passaient de moins en moins de nuits normales, alternant entre les visites à Sirius et celles à Hans. Ce soir là, Fred et Georges étaient en train de faire les pitres en imitant le professeur Trelawney. Ecoutez, mes chers enfants, commença Fred en prenant la voix douce et suave du professeur, les astres m'ont parlé.Ils m'ont révélé que vous alliez bientôt vous enfoncer dans un profond sommeil.Puis, voyant les cernes sous les yeux d'Harry, il ajouta : .et certains auront du mal à trouver le sommeil car ils passent leurs nuits à faire je ne sais quoi.Harry, mon enfant, j'ai vu dans les astres que si vous continuiez à vivre la nuit, vous finiriez mal.Peut-être même que vous vous endormirez pendant les cours du Professeur Rogue ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement horrifiée. Mais il dort déjà en cours, renchérit Georges avec la même voix. Je l'ai vu. Dans une boule de cristal ? Non dans ma classe, poursuivit Georges d'un ton outragé. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Pavarti et Lavande qui, comme d'habitude, prenaient la défense du professeur qu'elles admiraient le plus. La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand nos trois amis se retrouvèrent enfin seul. On va voir Hans, ce soir, lança Ron. Oui, le pauvre, il doit s'ennuyer toute la journée tout seul sans rien à faire. Il paraît qu'il n'aura pas le droit de sortir avant la semaine prochaine parce qu'il est encore trop faible, dit Hermione. Tu parles.C'est surtout parce qu'ils ont tous peur de le voir déambuler un peu partout, ajouta Ron. C'est un moldu, dans une école de sorcier, et en plus, il a une sérieuse revanche à prendre contre tu-sais-qui. McGonagall a dit qu'il pourrait sortir dans le parc avec nous bientôt. Hagrid a dit aussi qu'il lui montrerait les animaux et qu'il lui expliquerait tout ce qu'il voudrait, dit Harry Le pauvre, ajouta Ron avec un air rieur, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose avec Hagrid.D'ici à ce qu'il finisse brûlé, mordu, piqué ou je ne sais quoi, par un des charmants animaux de compagnie d'Hagrid, il n'y a pas loin. Bon en attendant, je vais chercher la cape et la carte du maraudeur. Harry monta au dortoir et redescendit presque aussitôt avec la cape, lègue de son père, que Dumbledore lui avait rendu la première année qu'il était élève à Poudlard. La carte du maraudeur était un cadeau de Fred et Georges. Elle avait été fabriquée par les quatre maraudeurs, Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudverd, alors élèves à Poudlard. Harry avait appris aussi que Cornedrue n'était autre que son père, Lunard, c'était Lupin, Patmol c'était Sirius et Queudver, c'était Peter Pettigrow, le rat de compagnie qu'avait eu Ron avant d'apprendre que c'était en fait un animagus, au service de Voldemort. Les trois amis s'apprêtaient à sortir quand le regard d'Harry se posa machinalement sur la carte. Attendez ! Regardez ça.dit Harry. Du doigt, il indiquait la carte. On y voyait le château dans son ensemble et des petits points avec noms qui représentaient les professeurs ou les élèves. Trois points marquaient Ron, Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. D'autres points indiquaient , d'autres élèves dans leur dortoir, les professeurs, Rusard, le concierge. La carte ne montrait pas, en revanche, ni la salle de l'ordre du Phénix, ni la tour où se trouvait Hans. Sans doute les maraudeurs n'avaient-ils jamais exploré ces parties secrètes du château. Mais ça n'est pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention de Harry. Il y avait d'autres points sur la carte. L'un était Drago Malefoy, près de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, l'autre, celui de Crabbe, près de la porte d'entrée du château et le dernier celui de Goyle devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ceux-là ? demanda Hermione d'un air sérieux. C'est simple, répondit Ron, ils espionnent. Oui, dit Harry je pense que tu as raison Ron. Ils doivent espionner Dumbledore et la porte d'entrée pour savoir qui peut venir d'inattendu dans le château ou qui en sort. Mais pourquoi nous espionneraient-ils ? continua Hermione qui n'avait pas l'esprit vif ce soir-là. N'oublie pas que leurs pères sont tous des mangemorts, dit Ron, Harry les a vu. Ils doivent faire de l'espionnage pour le compte de tu-sais-qui. Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela peut leur servir. Vold.Pardon, tu-sais-qui n'osera jamais s'attaquer à Poudlard. Il a bien trop peur de Dumbledore. Justement, dit Ron, Il attend peut-être qu'il soit parti. En tout cas, ils ne vont pas traîner longtemps dans les couloirs, croyez- moi. Attendez-moi là, vous deux fit-elle sur un ton de commandement. Hermione astiqua son insigne de préfète et poussa d'une manière volontaire le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à McGonagall, dit Harry. Non, tu exagères, dit Ron, elle est bien plus jolie.Ron s'empourpra. Je veux dire.elle n'est pas aussi vieille.elle a du caractère quoi. Harry se retenait de ne pas pouffer de rire au nez de son ami Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? dit Ron d'un air menaçant. Si tu voyais ta tête quand tu vois Cho. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'empourprer. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire. Bon sérieusement, regarde plutôt sur la carte ce qu'il se passe, dit Ron en désignant la carte du maraudeur. Le point qui représentait Hermione fonça à l'entrée de la salle des Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta juste où se trouvait Crabbe. Le point retourna alors vers le sous-sol. Elle fonça ensuite vers l'entrée du château où elle rentra en contact avec Goyle. Celui-ci bougea vers les cachots des Serpentard peu de temps après. Le point Hermione monta alors les escaliers et se trouva près de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle passa et repassa, juste devant Drago, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Harry et Ron virent le point représentant Hermione qui revenait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Hermione en entrant. Il avait dû partir le temps que j'arrive. Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans comprendre. Comment ça tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Ron, tu es passée devant lui une dizaine de fois. Oui, ajouta Harry, devant l'air incrédule d'Hermione. Nous t'avons vu sur la carte du maraudeur. Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai regardé partout pourtant. De toute façon il n'y avait nul part où se cacher. Tu crois qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité comme toi Harry, demanda Ron d'un air inquiet. Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais il va falloir être beaucoup plus prudent s'il peut échapper à notre regard, dit Harry. Oui, mais nous, nous avons la carte du maraudeur, dit Hermione avec un demi sourire. On peut donc s'en servir pour savoir où il est, même si on ne le voit pas. Et alors ? Tu penses à quoi Hermione ? demanda Ron. Je crois que Malefoy va surprendre une conversation très secrète entre nous et que nous allons bien rire.  
  
Drago Malefoy était embusqué près de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il venait de voir passer Granger. Il ne supportait pas cette sang de bourbe, surtout depuis qu'elle était devenue préfète. Drago s'était juré d'utiliser sa toute nouvelle cape d'invisibilité pour lui causer les pires problèmes. Il avait obtenu de son père la permission de prendre cette cape, en échange de petits services pendant l'année, quand il serait à Poudlard. Ainsi, il devait surveillait les faits et gestes des professeurs ; spécialement de Dumbledore. Il devait avertir son père de toutes les choses inhabituelles pour une école de sorcellerie et de toutes les personnes nouvelles qui venaient à Poudlard. Drago adorait fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres et, s'il pouvait nuire à Dumbledore, à Granger ou à Potter, il le ferait avec joie. Il était près de minuit et rien n'avait bougé dans le château depuis au moins une demi heure. Drago se disait qu'il allait partir se coucher quand il entendit un bruit de pas feutré. Il retint sa respiration. Il vit s'approcher Potter, Weasley et Granger. Ils avaient l'air aux aguets. Fais moins de bruit Ron, dit Hermione à voix basse. Si quelqu'un nous trouve ici, nous allons avoir les pires ennuis. Oui, ajouta Harry, d'autant que ce que nous faisons risque de nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Mais tu es sûr que les sujets d'examens des buses de fin d'année sont dans le bureau de McGonagall ? demanda Ron d'un air peu convaincu. Oui, dit Hermione, je suis préfète, je te rappelle. Et puis McGonagall m'aime bien. C'est en allant dans son bureau l'autre jour que je les ai vu. Il suffit d'y aller, d'ouvrir la porte avec le sort approprié et de recopier tranquillement les sujets. Mais si on rencontre quelqu'un, dit Harry, mal à l'aise. N'aie pas peur, j'ai fait un tour complet du château il y a une demi heure.Personne n'est dans les couloirs. Drago n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette conversation. Voilà donc comment Granger était la meilleure élève. Elle trichait. Malefoy sourit pour lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour les faire prendre. Il les suivit discrètement en pensant à un plan. Les trois élèves arrivèrent devant le bureau de McGonagall. Hermione lança un sortilège et ils rentrèrent. - Parfait, se dit Malefoy, j'attends qu'ils ressortent et je lance un sortilège de RUGIRE et tout le monde sera dans les couloirs. Il me suffira alors d'attirer l'attention des professeurs sur les parchemins qu'ils portent.Je dirai que j'ai surpris leur conversation et que je voulais les empêcher de tricher. Cela me vaudra en plus l'estime des professeurs. A peine avait-il fini de se dire cela que la porte du bureau de McGonagall s'ouvrit. Hermione la referma avec le sort contraire. Dans le même temps, Malefoy, qui s'était éloigné hors de vue, lança son sort.Les couloirs du château s'emplir à lors d'un effroyable vacarme, comme si toute la vaisselle de Poudlard s'était brisée sur une dalle de granit. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent comme paralysés par le bruit. Au grand plaisir de Malefoy, qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air supérieur, ils avaient l'air terrifié. En une minute, les couloirs étaient plein d'élèves et les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, McGonagall en tête, suivie de près par Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit en pleine nuit, dit-elle, d'un air furieux en regardant alternativement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy. C'est Potter qui veut voler les sujets d'examens des buses, madame, dit Malefoy d'un air aussi gentil qu'il le pouvait. Il s'est fait aidé par Weasley et aussi par une préfète.Granger. Maintenant on sait comment elle est si forte en tout. J'ai surpris leur conversation tout à fait par hasard, hier, mentit Malefoy et j'ai voulu les empêcher de tricher. Mais il me fallait des preuves et elles sont là, dans la main de Granger. Malefoy avait dit toute sa tirade sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs et des élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient prit, quant à eux, des mines angéliques et tout aussi étonnées. Mais de quoi parlez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ? lança McGonagall. Quels sujets d'examens de buses ? Ceux qui sont dans votre bureau professeur. Granger, Potter et Weasley s'y sont introduit tout à l'heure en ouvrant la porte avec un sort d'ouverture et. Mais la porte de mon bureau n'est jamais fermée, s'emporta McGonagall, et les sujets des buses ne sont pas prêt et ne le seront pas avant la fin de l'année. De plus, c'est chaque professeur qui les gardent dans son propre bureau.Vous dites n'importe quoi Malefoy.Et vous Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger.Que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure là ? Et bien, professeur, je faisais ma ronde tout à l'heure, dit Hermione, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Sans doute un élève qui se promenait dans les couloirs, mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir, comme.comme s'il était invisible. Alors je suis allée chercher deux élèves de ma maison pour m'aider dans mes recherches. Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer nous coucher quand Malefoy a jeté son stupide sortilège qui a réveillé tout le monde. McGonagall se retourna rouge de colère vers Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy avez-vous une explication cohérente à nous fournir ? Mais regardez Professeur, Granger à les parchemins qu'elle a recopié dans votre bureau, dit Malefoy qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce sont des lettres pour mes parents que je comptai envoyer par les hiboux de l'école pendant ma ronde, mais cette histoire ne m'a pas permis de le faire, dit Hermione, en montrant les parchemins, qui effectivement étaient des lettres. En revanche Malefoy, reprit-elle, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu caches derrière ton dos. Et bien, Monsieur Malefoy.dit McGonagall Rouge de confusion et de rage, Malefoy fut obligé de sortir la cape qu'il essayait maladroitement de cacher derrière lui. En la voyant, les plus grands des élèves laissèrent passer un murmure d'étonnement. Je pense que vous pourrez nous donner des explications sur cet objet Malefoy reprit McGonagall. Il va de soit que je le confisque. J'enlève aussi vingt points à Serpentard et vous serez en retenue, cela va s'en dire. Et maintenant, si cela est possible, je veux que tout le monde retourne se coucher. Harry, Ron et Hermione essayaient de rester impassibles. Ils croisèrent le regard de Rogue qui les fusilla du regard. Ils avaient été trop loin. Ils retournèrent dans leur tour sous les commentaires enchantés de Fred et Georges qui ne savaient plus comment les féliciter. Harry et Ron riaient de bon c?ur, seule Hermione semblait très embêtée. Et bien, Hermione, lui dit Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton plan a marché parfaitement. Oui, mais j'ai menti à deux professeurs et j'ai fait punir un élève qui n'avait rien fait.du moins ce soir.et je suis préfète ! Hermione en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Dis, tu ne crois pas que Malefoy nous en fait voir assez comme ça ? lança Ron d'un air dégoutté. En plus, il n'a plus sa cape d'invisibilité et ne pourra plus nuire à Poudlard. On peut donc dire que tu as fait ton devoir de préfète ajouta Ron d'un ton convaincu. Dis Ron, dit Harry avec un sourire, il va falloir qu'on arrête de fréquenter Hermione.Depuis qu'on la connaît elle est de pire en pire ! Oh Harry, arrête, répondit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Ron a raison. J'ai utilisé un moyen détourné pour faire mon devoir de préfète. Et elle décocha un grand sourire à Ron pendant qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Ils allèrent tous les trois se coucher et s'endormir aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves. 


	18. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 Joyeux Noël  
  
Les vacances de Noël étaient là. Le temps avait changé du tout au tout. Une épaisse couche de neige était tombée pendant la nuit et avait recouvert les toits du château Harry était resté à Poudlard comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. Ils ne le voulaient pas et lui non plus. Les autres années, Ron, voire Hermione étaient restés avec lui pour les fêtes, mais cette année, une grande réunion de famille avait lieu chez les Weasley et les Granger avaient décidé de passer les vacances d'hiver au soleil de l'Afrique. Hermione était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer les sorciers Africains qui, paraît-il, pratiquaient une magie ancestrale, qui n'avait pas évoluée depuis des siècles. Harry craignait d'autant moins la solitude qu'Hans avait enfin le droit de sortir bien qu'il ne le fasse jamais sans ses nouveaux amis. Harry se promettait de lui montrer tout ce que le château et le parc contenaient de merveilleux et même Près au Lard, s'il obtenait l'autorisation d'y emmener Hans. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait que peu de problème car Sirius pourrait les accompagner sous sa forme de chien. Harry allait passer son premier Noël avec sa famille. Sirius lui avait dit que le soir de Noël, ils se retrouveraient à part dans le château. Harry avait demandé si Hans pourrait venir, et Sirius avait répondu avec un sourire qu'il s'était déjà permis de l'inviter. Il y aurait certainement aussi le professeur Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il aimait beaucoup. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Le château et les salles de cours avaient été décorées comme d'habitude par Hagrid, qui amenait d'énormes sapins, et par le professeur Flitwick qui faisait léviter les guirlandes et autres décorations dans les branches.  
  
Les élèves venait de partir et le château semblait désert. A part Harry, il n'y avait que quelques élèves d'autres maisons qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Après avoir mangé, Harry décida d'aller voir Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait promis que pendant la période des vacances, ils pourraient se voir plus souvent. Harry déambula dans le dédale secret des couloirs qu'il connaissait maintenant par c?ur. Il pénétra dans une petite pièce qui tenait lieu de bureau et de salon tout à la fois. Il y avait quelques hauts fauteuils recouverts de tapisseries aux motifs entrelacés. Sur l'un d'eux, se tenait Remus Lupin. Sirius n'était pas dans la salle. Bonjour professeur, dit Harry en voyant Lupin. Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin qui leva les yeux d'un gros livre à reliure de cuir qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Tu sais, je ne suis plus professeur, alors j'aimerai autant, si ça ne te dérange pas, que tu m'appelle Remus. Et bien d'accord Remus. Je venais voir si Sirius était là. Désolé, mais il est parti. L'ordre du Phénix l'a chargé d'une autre mission. En fait, il n'y a pas que lui. Il ne reste plus que le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et moi. Je dois partir demain. Oh.laissa tomber Harry d'un air déçu. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là pour Noël. Il sera là. Il reviendra pour le soir de Noël. Il m'a dit de te le dire ! Harry retrouva le sourire mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : Je comptai emmener Hans à Près au Lard aujourd'hui.Vous pensez que le professeur Dumbledore nous laissera y aller ? Seuls certainement pas, Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je peux au moins vous proposer d'y aller avec moi si vous le voulez. Vous feriez ça prof..enfin je veux dire.Remus ? Avec le plus grand plaisir. Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore ce matin et nous irons en début d'après-midi. De ton côté, parles-en à Hans. On se retrouve après le déjeuner dans l'entrée. D'accord, dit Harry avec bonne humeur, je vais voir Hans tout de suite. Harry tourna les talons et s'en fut vers la petite tour dans laquelle logeait son nouvel ami. Hans était allongé sur son lit, un gros livre ouvert sous les yeux, il avait l'air passionné. Il répondit machinalement d'entrer quand il entendit les trois coup frappés à sa porte, mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre et ne daigna même pas jeter un regard vers son visiteur. Il se reçut, en conséquence, cinq secondes plus tard, un gros oreiller sur la tête. Sorti brusquement de sa lecture, il émergea de sous l'oreiller avec un regard vengeur. Harry se tenait à un mètre du lit et riait de son air déconfit ! Il n'aurait pas dû ! Hans empoigna l'oreiller qu'il abattit furieusement sur la tête de son agresseur lequel en perdit l'équilibre et ses lunettes. Lâche, dit Hans qui riait autant qu'Harry, c'est ainsi qu'on attaque un pauvre moldu sans défense. Ben le moldu, il a le retour de frappe rapide pour quelqu'un sans défense.dit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Et si je proposais au pauvre moldu une petite visite dans un village peuplé uniquement de sorciers.Qu'en dirait le pauvre moldu ? Et si je répondais que je ne veux pas. Et bien on le ferait quand même ! Hein ? Dame ! Il est absolument qu'un moldu moyennement intelligent et normalement constitué refuse d'aller à Près au Lard. Or toi, tu as une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne et tu es parfaitement constitué. Donc, tu ne peux pas refuser d'aller à Près au Lard. Si tu t'y oppose, c'est que tu es souffrant. Si tu es souffrant, il faut t'entourer des soins les plus attentifs et ne plus tenir compte de tes discours.Tu me suis ? Et si je te collais mon pied où je pense, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? Que tu te livres à des écarts bien regrettables, Oh Hans. Mais comme je suis bienveillant, je mettrai ça sur le compte d'un dérangement passager. Tu te fous de moi ? Harry adressa au plafond un regard navré. Quelle affligeante vulgarité ! J'en suis tout remué ! Hans, continua Harry avec un air provocateur au possible, je ne saurai trop te conseiller un sérieux examen de conscience, un repentir sincère, une réparation honorable.Comment ! des coups maintenant ! Je vais t'en coller moi, des réparations honorables, tu vas voir. Joignant le geste à la parole, Hans avait bondi sur Harry. Allez, dit Hans en soufflant comme un b?uf, demande pardon ou je t'égratigne. Brute de moldu ! Graine de sorcier ! Hans qui finit par avoir le dessus, lui mit un genou sur la poitrine et attendit l'aveu du vaincu. On est pas mal, ici, dit Harry secoué d'un rire convulsif.Préviens-moi le jour du départ. Bénis le ciel d'avoir un ennemi magnanime, dit Hans, qui loin de convoquer reporters et photographes, te tend une main secourable... Les deux garçons étaient hors d'haleine et n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire. Ca leur faisait du bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Bon alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ? demanda Hans. Et bien le professeur.enfin un ancien professeur, Remus Lupin, se propose de nous accompagner cet après-midi à Près au Lard. C'est un village de sorciers des plus sympathique. Comme ça, tu verras d'autres sorciers, comment ils vivent, leurs boutiques et tout ça. Voilà qui est une excellente idée. Ca va me changer du château, des livres et du parc. Je n'en connais pas un dixième mais j'avais envie de sortir un peu. Pourquoi un adulte doit nous accompagner ? Je ne sais pas très bien, mentit Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Hans que tous les professeurs le prenaient encore pour un enfant incapable de se défendre. Ils pensent peut-être que sans les autres élèves, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait un adulte avec nous. Ben, ça va pas être très drôle si on est suivi tout le temps par un ancien prof. Le professeur Lupin est très gentil. Mais, on pourra faire sans lui un autre jour. Mais ça je te l'expliquerai après, dit Harry d'un air mystérieux. Les deux amis passèrent la matinée ensemble. Harry montra à Hans quelques tours et sorts simples. Hans ouvrait des grands yeux étonnés, mais il n'était nullement effrayé. Il avait passé son enfance, baigné dans une atmosphère de légendes de cette ordre, et, se retrouver face à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé n'être que des contes de grands-mères, ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Ils parlèrent aussi de leur vie d'avant. Harry expliqua sa solitude, chez les Dursley, à son école.Hans lui expliqua sa solitude dans son village. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leurs parents. Ils finirent la matinée en déambulant dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Ils croisèrent Rogue, mais celui-ci se contenta de les saluer de la tête avec son air renfrogné habituel. Harry fit visiter à Hans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la grande salle, la bibliothèque. Ils finirent dehors et Harry fit une démonstration de vol sur son éclair de feu. Hans était conquis. Il mourait d'envie de monter sur le balai pour essayer. Désolé Hans, lui dit Harry, mais comme tu n'es pas sorcier, il y a peu de chance que ça marche... Tu as presque raison Harry, dit une voix derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Dumbledore était là, derrière eux, revêtu d'une robe violette que recouvrait une lourde cape argenté. Oh, bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry. Bonjour, professeur, dit Hans, très intimidé par le vieil homme. Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez l'air de vous entendre pour le mieux, ajouta Dumbledore avec un visage bienveillant. Je vois aussi qu'Harry t'a montré son balai.Et bien sur, tu meurs d'envie de monter dessus. Oui, j'aimerai bien, monsieur, dit Hans d'une voix où l'on sentait poindre la déception. Mais j'ai lu le livre que vous m'avez donné et je sais que les moldus comme moi ne peuvent pas voler sur des balais. Tout seul, c'est vrai, dit Dumbledore. Mais avec un sorcier qui t'aiderait un peu, cela devrait être possible, si bien sur, tu ne t'éloigne pas. Hans ouvrait de grands yeux. Harry aussi regardait Dumbledore sans comprendre. Oui, Harry, si tu es d'accord pour donner son premier cours de vol en balai à ton ami, je peux faire en sorte qu'il puisse se servir d'un des balais de l'école. Mais vous ne devrez pas vous éloigner de ma vue, sans quoi le sort serait annulé et Hans tomberait de son balai aussi sûrement qu'une pierre coule dans l'eau. Hans eut donc la joie de voler sur une des vieilles étoiles filantes de l'école. Harry était à ses côtés pour l'aider et le conseiller. Hans eut bien des difficultés à se mettre en route, mais au bout d'une heure, il arrivait à voler à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, et à diriger plus ou moins bien son balai. Quand il s'arrêtèrent, Hans, qui avait un sourire de pure extase vint remercier Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur promis de recommencer de temps à autre quand il ne serait pas occupé par d'autres affaires plus importantes. La sortie à Près au Lard fut aussi une occasion de découvrir les boutiques de farces et attrapes, les chocogrenouilles, la bière au beurre et bien d'autres choses encore. Lupin, tout adulte qu'il fut, se révéla un grand enfant, et ils plaisantèrent tout l'après-midi avec Harry et Hans. Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Harry était obligé de faire ses devoirs de vacances, et Hans l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il regardait avec étonnement les formules des sorts, les ingrédients des potions, les rouleaux de parchemins de dissertation qu'il relisait après qu'Harry les eut écris. Il profitèrent de l'absence de Lupin pour aller en cachette à Près au Lard par les souterrains grâce à la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Certes, Hans n'était pas sorcier, mais la cape le rendait invisible aussi et il apparaissait sur la carte du maraudeur. Le jour de Noël arriva. Harry se retrouva avec Hans, Sirius et Lupin dans la petite salle à manger où il avait prit l'habitude de venir voir son parrain. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé un succulent festin de Noël. Dinde rôti, pommes au four, poissons exotiques accompagnés de sauces étonnante, meringue glacée, tartes aux fruits, jus de potiron, bière au beurre. Le repas fut joyeux. Personne ne parla des tristes événements de l'année, ni de l'ordre du Phénix, ni de Voldemort. Ce ne fut que plaisanteries, projets d'avenir, et blagues diverses. Sirius montra qu'il était aussi jeune d'esprit que l'avait été Lupin en les accompagnant à Près au Lard. Vers minuit, tout le monde alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hans qui avaient passé la nuit dans la même chambre trouvèrent au pied de leur lit, un petit tas de cadeaux chacun. Hans en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et Sirius, avec un sourire lui dit, que même maintenant, il y avait des gens qui pensaient à lui. Harry avait envoyé par Hibou un livre sur l'influence de la sorcellerie en basse Bretagne au Moyen Age à Hermione, un miroir au quidditch à Ron. Le miroir au Quidditch était une sorte de glace qui servait d'album souvenir aux sorciers. Celle qu'avait acheté Harry présentait les meilleurs moments du championnat du monde de l'année précédente. Il avait trouvé une montre pour Sirius qui indiquait le lieu où Harry se trouvait ainsi que les autres personnes que Sirius aimait quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop éloignés. Il avait trouvé pour Remus un scrutoscope. Il savait que Remus était assez pauvre et se disait que cela pourrait lui servir. Hans avait reçu un pull de Mme Weasley, des bonbons de Ron, un livre sur la sorcellerie élémentaire d'Hermione et un livre sur la pratique du balai pour débutant qu'Harry était retourné acheter spécialement pour lui. Harry avait, comme d'habitude, un pull vert de Mme Weasley, un nécessaire d'écriture comprenant plume, encrier, sous-main, qui venait bien sûr d'Hermione. Il avait aussi des lettres de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid. Tous lui souhaitaient un joyeux Noël, et étaient pressés de le revoir. Il te reste encore un cadeau à ouvrir dit Sirius. C'est Remus et moi qui te l'offrons. Sirius sortit un énorme paquet de sous la table. Harry déchira l'emballage et il sut tout de suite ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'un coffre aux armes de Poudlard. Dans le coffre, Hans découvrit avec des yeux étonnés, en même temps qu'Harry, les différentes balles qui servaient au Quidditch. Maintenant, tu pourras t'entraîner vraiment hors des entraînements officiels de ton équipe dit Sirius avec un sourire. Tu pourras même entraîner Hans à attraper une balle.On m'a dit qu'il volait de temps à autre.Si ca continu, on va vraiment le prendre pour un sorcier. Ah non ! s'écria Hans avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis un moldu ! et fier de l'être.Même si il y a deux ou trois petites choses qui ne sont pas mal chez les sorciers . Ben voyons, dit Harry.Ah la la, les moldus ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. reprit Harry d'un air provocateur Tu sais ce qu'il dit le pauvre moldu. Tu veux encore être ridicule comme l'autre jour. La journée se passa comme elle avait commencé : dans la bonne humeur. Ils finirent par aller tous les quatre faire un match de quidditch deux contre deux. Harry et Hans perdirent, non sans avoir accusé Remus et Sirius d'avoir triché. Les vacances se terminèrent ainsi. Mais la rentrée risquait d'être chargée. Pour tout le monde. 


	19. chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Rentrée  
  
Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et les élèves avaient repris les cours. Dans la salle du professeur Filtwick, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle suivaient ensemble les explications compliquées sur un sortilège. Vous pouvez ainsi transporter des objets encombrants qui sont envoyés dans les limbes. Vous avez ainsi les mains libres pour faire autre chose, continua le professeur Flitwick. Répéter le geste. Après quoi, vous essaieraient avec un rouleau de parchemin. Professeur, demanda Cho, cela peut-il fonctionner aussi pour une personne ou un animal ? Heu.Oui, hésita le professeur, mais la formule pour faire revenir un être vivant est compliquée et vous devez connaître précisément le nom de cet être vivant. Oh, montrez-nous professeur, s'il vous plaît, demandèrent les élèves en ch?ur. Vraisemblablement, Flitwick hésitait. Et bien, je veux bien vous montrer à la condition que vous n'essayiez pas. Si vous perdiez un être vivant dans les limbes, il serait presque impossible de le retrouver ! Bien, il me faut un volontaire. Et bien moi, je veux bien, dit Cho. Et elle s'avança vers le professeur. Le professeur Flitwick, prononça la formule en y ajoutant le nom de Cho Lang et celle-ci sembla se dissoudre dans l'air. Harry était atterré. Quand Cho s'était proposée, il avait failli crier « Oh non ! Pas toi ! », mais il s'était retenu. L'idée de voir Cho envoyée dans les limbes ne le réjouissait pas, mais il avait confiance dans le professeur Flitwick qui expliquait maintenant comment ramener Cho. Il n'y a pas de formule simple, disait-il, Ecoutez bien et regardez. Nunc Cho Lang reverti jubeo ! Cho Lang veni ! Il y eut comme une nuée de feu, et Cho apparut comme elle avait disparu. Elle semblait un peu secouée, par le voyage mais en parfaite santé. Tout les élèves applaudirent le professeur Flitwick qui eut un sourire modeste. Harry s'était précipité près de Cho et lui avait pris les mains d'un air inquiet. Ca va Cho, avait-il demandé en la regardant dans les yeux. Oui Harry, avait répondu Cho, en regagnant sa place sans qu'Harry l'ai lâchée. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de ma santé, avait-elle ajouté avec un charmant sourire. Et pendant que personne ne regardait, elle lui avait donné furtivement un petit baiser. Harry qui tenait toujours ses mains, s'était empourpré avant de bredouiller en regagnant sa place un « mais-non- mais-ce-n'est-rien-mais-c'est-normal ». Puis il s'était assis à côté de Ron, qui était le seul avec Hermione à avoir suivi la scène. Il avait un sourire si stupide et béat d'extase que Ron pouffa de rire. Ben on dit que l'amour rend bête. dit-il en poussant Harry du coude. Non mais vraiment, laissa tomber Hermione. Et sans un mot et avec la même rapidité que Cho, elle donna à Ron, un baiser discret. Harry n'avait rien vu, et Ron, eut en un instant le même sourire béat qu'Harry et ne put articuler un mot. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione comme si elle était une déesse, pendant qu'elle prenait des notes sur les explications que le professeur Flitwick recommençait à donner.  
  
Le soir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent avec Sirius et Hans dans le petit salon habituel. Les devoirs étaient à l'ordre du jour. Hans lisait et aidait ses amis comme il le pouvait. Sirius était assis en face de la cheminée et regardait danser les flammes d'un air absent. Harry. dit Sirius. Oui, répondit-il en levant les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin. Ce soir, tu ne rentreras pas au dortoir. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. On va quelque part ? C'est ce soir qu'aura lieu la première réunion pour l'invocation. Nous devons savoir si tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.Vous pourrez venir aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron, Hermione et Hans. Oui Hans, même toi. Eleor a dit que tu représentais les créatures non magiques du monde et que ta présence ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Mais tous les trois, vous vous tiendrez à l'écart et vous ne devrez rien dire. C'est très important. Eleor.fit Hans d'une voix rêveuse. C'est curieux, mais.ça n'est pas que je l'ai oublié, mais c'est comme si.comme si son souvenir m'échappait. Oui, ajouta Harry, c'est pareil pour moi. C'est bizarre continua Ron, moi aussi. Il y a certainement un sortilège là-dessous, dit Hermione d'une voix troublée. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas pensé à lui depuis le jour où nous l'avons vu ? Je puis vous assurer qu'Eleor pourrait être devant vous, tous les jours du matin au soir et que vous ne penseriez pas à lui s'il l'avait décidé. Il a des pouvoirs étranges.continua Sirius. Mais qui est-il ? interrogea Harry. Personne ne le sait vraiment, dit Sirius. Il est le dix septième membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Il a toujours été à Poudlard, d'après ce qu'on dit. Mais il est très difficile d'en savoir plus car il a le pouvoir de se faire oublier, y compris des sorciers confirmés. Mais, ca n'est pas un sort d'oubliette, ajouta Hermione, sinon, on ne se souviendrait plus du tout de lui. Et bien moi, je lui poserai la question, dit Hans. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie.J'ai plus qu'une dette envers lui. Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ? demanda Ron en regardant Sirius. Ca vous le verrez dans une petite heure, continua Sirius. Je vous laisse finir de travailler. On se verra tout à l'heure dans la salle de l'ordre. Sirius se leva de son fauteuil et gagna la petite porte. Les quatre amis restèrent seul avec leurs interrogations. Hermione poussa tout le monde à finir le travail en attendant. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Si il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, il était incapable de savoir quel serait son rôle. Sans doute Dumbledore lui expliquerait-il alors. Harry ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.Mais peut-être s'apercevraient-ils que ça n'était pas lui. Qu'ils s'étaient trompés.Quel soulagement pensa Harry. Et en même temps quelle déception. Une heure s'écoula ainsi. Il était près de onze heure quand ils entendirent une voix dans leur dos qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle d'Eleor. Il se retournèrent vers la cheminée. Il était là. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Il est temps de nous mettre en route. Tout le monde vous attend. Les quatre amis avaient écouté sans un mot, comme pris dans un sort d'envoûtement. Ils suivirent Eleor quand il se leva et les conduisit à travers les couloirs, vers la salle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent les seize membres de l'ordre assis mais la table n était plus là. Tout autour de la salle, avaient été installé huit fauteuils, dans lesquelles se tenaient quatre sorciers et quatre sorcières, dont Dumbledore. Ils semblaient tous aussi âgés que lui. Des lignes rejoignaient les fauteuils formant ainsi un octogone parfait au centre duquel les membres de l'ordre entouraient un cercle dessiné par terre. Hagrid était assis sur une petite chaise à l'écart. Il fit signe à Ron, Hermione et Hans de le rejoindre et de prendre place à ses côtés sur les tabourets amenés là à cet effet. Eleor conduisit Harry au centre du cercle. Harry était rouge pivoine. Très impressionné d'être au milieu de tant de sorciers puissants, il espérait surtout ne décevoir personne.Surtout Dumbledore et Sirius. Il chercha un sourire d'encouragement mais tous avaient les yeux baissé et Eleor n'avait pas relevé son capuchon, de sorte qu'on ne distinguait pas son visage. Il amena Harry au centre du cercle et dit : Tempora patet occulta veritas.Nunc magister. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'avait dit Eleor, mais jamais il n'aurait osé poser une question. La cérémonie était commencée, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, si du moins, il devait faire quelque chose. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et Eleor se transforma. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait cela. La silhouette d'Eleor sembla soudain recouverte de flammes brillantes. Harry plissa les yeux. Il était presque impossible de regarder. Lentement dans une colonne de flamme se dessina la forme rouge argenté d'un oiseau. Celui-ci remonta la colonne de feu et en sortit sous la forme de Fumseck, le Phénix qu'Harry avait si souvent vue dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qui lui était venu en aide dans la chambre des secrets. Fumseck alla se poser sur le siège de Dumbledore et celui-ci prit la parole en regardant Harry avec un air bienveillant mais grave. Harry, le moment est venu. Nous allons lancer une invocation pour savoir si tu es l'héritier de Godric.Harry, lancer une invocation est une pratique dangereuse, même pour des maîtres dans l'art des sortilèges. Tu pourrais en être affecté. Acceptes-tu que nous fassions cela ? C'est toi seul qui décide, Harry et nul ici ne te tiendra rigueur de ton refus si c'est ce que tu choisis. Si tu acceptes et que tu te révèles être cet héritier que nous croyons, ta tâche sera difficile. Ta vie entière en sera modifiée et tu seras seul plus souvent que tu ne le souhaiterais. Si tu refuses, tu redeviendras juste un élève de Poudlard, un sorcier comme un autre. Tu pourras mener une vie normale et peut-être heureuse et sans problèmes. Pourquoi ma vie serait-elle difficile, demanda doucement Harry. L'héritier de Godric, l'héritier qui a accepté cette charge en sachant ce qu'il fait, s'engage moralement à défendre les valeurs que Godric Gryffondor défendait lui-même. Ce sont les mêmes valeurs que celle de ta maison Harry. Tu devras alors t'opposer comme tu l'as déjà fait à Voldemort, à ses partisans.Tu devras défendre les créatures non magiques pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix s'ils le veulent.Tu devras veiller et chercher ton successeur parmi les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes sorcières.Ce choix t'appartient Harry et tu es maintenant en âge de pouvoir faire ce choix. Toutefois, je ne te demande pas de répondre ce soir. Tu nous dira ton choix dans une semaine, ici même, à la même heure. Tes amis sont là, et c'est vers eux que tu dois te tourner si tu doutes. Vers ton parrain aussi. N'oublie pas Harry. Seul toi peut décider et nul ne te critiquera.Sirius, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, pourriez-vous raccompagner Hans à sa chambre, et vous Minerva, pourriez vous ramener nos trois amis au dortoir des Gryffondor.  
  
Les trois amis suivirent en silence le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs sans un mot. On sentait bien que Ron mourait d'envie de parler à Harry, mais Hermione lui lançait des regards impératifs. Le professeurs McGonagall les laissa à l'entrée de la salle commune, en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il était presque minuit, et la salle était vide. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix sérieuse. Ben il va dire oui, coupa Ron, comme si c'était tout à fait évident. Non mais vraiment, dit Hermione d'un air courroucé, tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore.C'est grave ! C'est la vie entière d'Harry qui est concerné. Ron qui avait commencé à ouvrir un paquet de chocogrenouilles qui traîné curieusement là s'arrêta et considéra Harry et Hermione gravement. Oui, tu as raison Hermione. Excuse-moi Harry, mais tout cela est tellement fantastique. Je comprends, dit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Et je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de mon sort. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant, je suis mort de fatigue donc je crois que je vais aller me coucher. On en discutera demain. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, complétèrent Ron et Hermione. Je me demande pourquoi la cérémonie n'a pas eu lieu ce soir, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione. Sirius nous l'avait pourtant annoncé. Ni Ron, ni Harry n'entendirent cette dernière réflexion. Tous les trois regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et leur lit. Harry s'étendit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait aucunement sommeil. Depuis cinq ans, il avait été heureux en découvrant qu'il faisait parti du monde des sorciers. Il avait eu aussi de terribles épreuves, il avait vu des gens mourir.Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de répit tant que Voldemort le traquerait mais ce soir on lui avait proposer ni plus ni moins que de renoncer à une vie normale. Harry avait espéré qu'un jour le monde serait débarrassé de Voldemort et de toutes ces horreurs et qu'il pourrait mener une vie paisible, non pas en temps que Harry Potter le célèbre sorcier, mais en temps que Harry Potter, un sorcier comme les autres. Et ce soir, Dumbledore lui demandait de choisir. Pourquoi cela m'est arrivé à moi, se demanda-t-il comme bien d'autre avant lui. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas renoncer à sa vie. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il s'endormit la tête pleine de questions sans réponses. De l'autre côté du château, Hans se posait les mêmes questions. Quel sens avait sa vie maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Lui aussi finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, de feu, de géants, de mort. A quelques kilomètre de là, Queudver assistait aux préparatifs des mangemorts. Ils interviendraient bientôt. Bien plus tôt que tout le monde pensait. 


	20. chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 Sortie  
  
Le lendemain, les élèves avaient rendez-vous à Près au Lard. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'emmener Hans avec eux et comme personne ne semblait s'y opposer, il avait été décidé que Hans les attendrait à l'entrée du village. C'est Hagrid qui le conduirait et resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce que Ron Hermione et Harry le rejoignent. Les trois amis quittèrent le château en début d'après-midi. Ils croisèrent Malefoy à la sortie. Celui-ci leur jeta un mauvais sourire avant de se détourner sans un mot vers le village. Et bien, il est beaucoup plus discret depuis qu'il a voulu nous accuser de tricher, dit Ron en souriant. Il n'ose plus s'attaquer à la terrible préfète Hermione, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire angélique pour Hermione. Ron, ne te moque pas de moi, répondit Hermione. Tu risque de le payer cher sinon. Bonjour vous trois !dirent deux voix derrière eux. Fred et Georges s'avançaient vers eux avec leur air de conspirateurs. Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges, dit Harry. Vous n'oubliez pas l'entraînement spécial pour le prochain match contre les Serpentards. Non, oh capitaine bien aimé.Vos deux humbles batteurs vont battre tous les cognards et peut-être même quelques adversaires comme.un attrapeur puant et sautant comme une fouine. L'allusion de Georges aux mésaventures de Drago l'année précédente les fit rire tous les cinq. Il faudra être bon, ajouta Harry. Ils ont une bonne équipe. Oui, ajouta Hermione, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire les guignols. A vos ordres ! Préfète, Madame.dirent en ch?ur Fred et Georges en se mettant au garde à vous devant Hermione. Ron était mort de rire, mais il effaça son sourire sur un regard noir d'Hermione. Décidément, pensa Harry, c'est deux là sont fait pour s'entendre. Ils continuèrent ensemble vers Près au Lard et se séparèrent à l'entrée. Il y avait un monde fou et Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à retrouver Hagrid malgré sa taille impressionnante . Ah, Harry, Ron , Hermione, vous êtes là, dit le géant en les voyant approcher. Je vous confie Hans. Vous le ramènerez au château en passant par l'entrée des elfes de maison. Je dois aller dans la forêt interdite maintenant. Dans la forêt interdite ? dit Ron que le souvenir des araignées géantes hantait toujours. Oui, dit Hagrid. Firentz a demandé à me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère ne pas attendre. Il est rare qu'un centaure cherche à voir un humain et il y a toujours une bonne raison à cela. Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas allé avant, demanda Hermione. C'est que je viens juste de recevoir un mot par hibou. Les centaures écrivent et utilisent des hiboux ? s'étonna Ron. Et bien, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, mais il faut croire que oui, laissa tombé Hagrid qui n'avait pas pensé à cela avant. Faites attention à vous, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Pourquoi ? reprit Hagrid d'un air étonné, je connais Firentz depuis des années.Il n'y a aucun risque.Allez, ne revenez pas trop tard et ne faites pas de bêtises, dit Hagrid en tournant les talons vers Poudlard. C'est bizarre cette histoire de Hibou, dit Hermione. Les centaure n'écrivent jamais de lettre. Oui, mais que peut-on y faire ? demanda Ron Je vous propose qu'on fasse un petit tour dans le village et qu'on rentre au château juste après pour aller voir Hagrid, dit Harry qui avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Oui, c'est une idée, dit Hans, d'autant que je suis déjà venu à Près au Lard avec Harry pendant les vacances. Je connais déjà tout de votre village, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur. Tu cherches la bagarre pauvre moldu ? dit Harry avec un sourire en montrant les poings. Ils partirent tous les quatre d'un fou rire et se glissèrent dans la foule des élèves et commencèrent alors le tour des magasins en s'arrêtant longtemps chez Honeydukes. Ils décidèrent de partir moins d'une heure après, alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir une bière au beurre, attablé à l'auberge des trois balais. Il n'avaient vu aucun professeur et ils avaient éviter les questions des autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient au sujet de la présence de Hans. De toute façon, les élèves finiraient par apprendre qui il était. A Poudlard, les secrets les mieux gardés ne le restaient pas plus d'un jour ou deux. C'est en sortant des trois balais, qu'ils virent une vive agitation vers l'entrée du village. Les élèves et les quelques habitants qui étaient là couraient en tous sens en criant. En une seconde, la panique gagna toute la rue principale. Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Une affreuse sensation de froid commençait à l'engourdir. Seul les détraqueurs provoquaient en lui cet effet. Il chercha autour de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour voir un groupe entier de détraqueurs qui avançait en plein milieu de la rue. Tout autour d'eux, les gens se sentaient mal, fuyaient ou tombaient à genoux. Derrière les détraqueurs, Harry vit avec horreur d'autres sorciers habillés de robes noires, baguette à la main, la tête recouverte d'une cagoule. Ils lançaient des sorts à tous ceux qui tentaient de s'opposer à eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes. Harry savait qu'il pourrait repousser l'assaut de certains détraqueur avec un sort de Patronus que Remus Lupin lui avait appris deux ans plus tôt, mais il ne savait pas combien, ni combien de temps. Moi je m'occupe des détraqueurs, dit Harry. Ron et Hermione, faites ce que vous pouvez pour freiner les autres.. Hans, fonce au château et préviens un membre de l'ordre. Bien j'y vais, dit Hans en partant en courant vers la sortie de Près au Lard. Je vais faire le tour parce que ces types en noir me donne la chair de poule. On est là ! dirent Fred et Georges en arrivant à leur côté. Finalement on va se payer quelques mangemorts avant les Serpentards dirent les jumeaux d'un air menaçant. Les détraqueurs avançaient vers eux maintenant. Harry lança son Patronus. Une forme brillante de cerf partit de sa baguette et fonça vers les détraqueurs. Un grand nombre de ceux-ci refluèrent comme portés par un tapis roulant. Mais il en restait une bonne dizaine. Dans le même temps, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges avaient lancé des sorts de stupefix au milieu de la troupe des mangemorts. Un peu partout dans la rue, les élèves les plus grands s'étaient regroupés et lançaient des sorts aux agresseurs. Mais les Détraqueurs semèrent la terreur en continuant leur progression. Arrivèrent alors cinq géants, armés de massues énormes. Ils fondirent sur les groupes. Aucun sort de stupefix ne semblait pouvoir arrêter leur charge furieuse. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred et Georges furent séparés. Ils se réfugièrent chacun où ils purent. Les agresseurs étaient trop bien armés et trop bien préparés. Harry qui avait trouvé refuge dans une rue perpendiculaire reprenait son souffle. Il était furieux. Il allait leur montrer. Il sentait monter en lui en même temps que la fureur une puissance telle, qu'il se sentait capable de tout dévaster. C'est à ce moment qu'un mangemort l'aperçu. Il cria qu'il l'avait trouvé, qu'IL était là. Harry se tenait au milieu de la ruelle, debout comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Le mangemort fut rejoint par un géant et un détraqueur et ils commencèrent tous trois à avancer vers lui baguette et massue en avant. Harry inclina la tête et s'avança à leur rencontre. A quelques mètres le géant se mit à courir sur lui la massue en l'air et le mangemort leva sa baguette. Il furent balayé tous les trois par un éclair doré. On aurait dit que l'éclat doré était sorti non pas de la baguette de Harry mais de son corps même. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne s'était même pas arrêter de marcher. Le géant, le mangemort et le détraqueur se retrouvèrent hors de combat de part et d'autre de la ruelle et Harry déboucha sur la rue principale. Ca n'est qu'arrivé là qu'il ressentit soudain la brûlure si caractéristique de sa cicatrice, qui lui avait indiqué les années précédentes la présence de Voldemort. Il était là, au milieu de la rue, entouré de ses mangemorts, des géants et de quelques détraqueurs. Harry savait qu'il était seul. Il savait aussi que Voldemort ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois. Harry ! Enfin ! Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de jouer avec toi cette fois, dit Voldemort d'une voix sinistre. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de lancer un sort avec ma baguette. La tienne étant la s?ur de la mienne. Tu pourrais encore essayer de t'enfuir lâchement comme l'année dernière. Donc, continua rapidement Voldemort comme si le temps lui été compté, c'est par moi que tu mourras mais pas par ma baguette. Tuez-le, dit-il simplement en se retournant vers les mangemorts. Harry vit les mangemort lever leurs baguettes tous ensemble et .Avada kedavra. Une vingtaine d'éclairs de feu verts foncèrent sur Harry. C'est alors qu'Hans surgit de nulle part, en hurlant d'une colère trop longtemps contenue. Tu ne gagneras pas Voldemort ! Tu as tué mes parents et je vais me venger ! Avant que quiconque ait pu faire quelque chose, il s'était interposé entre Harry et Voldemort et il reçut tous les sorts destinés à Harry en pleine poitrine. Il y eut un moment d'un immense silence comme si le temps s'était lui-même suspendu. Tous étaient immobiles. Et puis, lentement, Hans tomba en arrière et s'écroula sur les dalles de la rue. Harry était horrifié. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Voldemort lui-même était comme abasourdi. Il y eut alors un crépitement d'incendie. Du ciel arriva un oiseau de feu. C'était Fumseck, mais comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. On aurait dit un soleil en forme d'oiseau. Il vint se poser à côté de Hans, entre Harry et Voldemort et apparu alors sous sa forme humaine. Il continuait d'irradier une aura incandescente et quand il laissa tomber son capuchon, tous purent voir que son visage, ses cheveux, et ses yeux brillaient comme le feux. Il était semblable à une torche humaine et Harry derrière lui sentit son corps exploser d'une énergie phénoménale. Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Eleor, debout à côté du corps de Hans. Harry ne le savait pas, mais l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ressemblaient à deux torches qu'une flamme vive et terrible allumait. Alors, sans qu'un mot n'eut été prononcé, Voldemort vacilla. Il eut dans le regard un doute mêlé à une terrible colère mais une colère dû à la peur. Eleor et Harry étaient toujours immobiles. De derrière eux, vinrent alors des bruits de course. Dumbledore apparut en transplanant, suivi par McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin et d'autres membres de l'ordre. Sans un mot, ils vinrent se ranger au côtés de Harry et d'Eleor. Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges et d'autres élèves, vinrent alors grossirent les rangs, tous la baguette à la main avec une expression de colère et de défi. Plus tard.dit Voldemort dans un souffle, plus tard. Et il transplana avec les mangemorts et les géants. Les détraqueurs aussi avaient disparu. Alors Eleor, redevenu lui-même, remis son capuchon sur sa figure et se baissa vers le corps de Hans. Est-il mort, Eleor ? demanda Ron. Oui, Ron. Personne ne pouvait savoir quel serait son destin. Les centaures avaient vu qu'il avait partie prenante dans la grande tâche à accomplir. C'est lui qui a choisi son destin et il sera vénéré pour cela car c'est le premier humain qui donne sa vie de plein gré pour sauver celui qui EST le descendant de Godric, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Harry aussi avait retrouvé son apparence normal. Il se sentait maintenant envahi d'une tristesse sans fin. Encore une fois, un innocent mourrait à cause de lui. Pire que cela, il avait donné sa vie pour lui. Je ne voulais pas ça, dit Harry en regardant Sirius. Sirius se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait un père pour son garçon. Non Harry, tu ne le voulais pas, mais lui le voulait. Il a été averti par quelqu'un qui avait une dette envers toi Harry. Qui ça, demanda Harry. Peter Pettigrow, Queudver. Il l'a intercepté alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château. Il lui a expliqué le plan de Voldemort. Hans a fait demi tour en disant à Peter qu'il te sauverait et que Peter devait nous prévenir. Peter a foncé vers le château. Il est tombé sur des espions de Voldemort et s'est battu avec eux. Il a eut le dessous mais cette bataille nous a attiré dehors et il nous a dit ce qui se passait. Il est blessé ? demanda Harry. Son visage s'était fermé au nom de Queudver. Oui, il est gravement blessé. Il a été conduit à l'infirmerie. Le temps n'est pas aux explications, coupa Dumbledore de sa voix douce. Il nous faut aider ceux qui ont été blessé lors de l'attaque et réunir dès ce soir l'ordre du Phénix et les grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin. Je m'occuperai du corps de Hans dit Eleor. Il se pencha et prit Hans dans ses bras et tourna le dos à tout le monde et partit lentement vers le château. Il ne peut rien faire pour le guérir ? demanda Harry le yeux plein de larmes à Sirius. C'était mon ami. Non Harry. Contre la mort, même Eleor est sans pouvoir. Les élèves regagnèrent le château, accompagnés par les professeurs qui ne restaient pas pour réparer les dégâts et soigner les blessés. La première bataille de l'ordre du Phénix avait été gagnée mais le prix à payer avait été grand. 


	21. chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 Invocation  
  
La nouvelle de la première bataille à Près au lard, avait fait la une des journaux le lendemain. Aucun élève n'avait été blessé. Seuls les quelques habitants qui avaient eu le courage de s'opposer aux mangemorts avaient été stupéfixé ou un peu secoué. La mort d'un jeune moldu, qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry Potter des griffes de vous-savez-qui, était le titre le plus souvent utilisé par les journaux sorciers. Les hiboux étaient arrivés et repartis pour rassurer les parents très inquiets pour leurs enfants. Cornelius Fudge s'était déplacé, et discutait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Il n'y a plus de doute Albus. Vous-savez-qui est de retour, disait Fudge, plus blanc que neige à Albus Dumbledore. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'avais placé des hommes à moi aux abords de Poudlard dans cette éventualité, mais il ne m'ont rien transmis concernant cette attaque et je ne les ai pas revu depuis. Peut être avez-vous placé des espions de Voldemort aux portes même de Poudlard, dit Albus assez sèchement. Vous n'y pensez pas Albus. Je les connais personnellement. Peu importe, Cornelius, coupa Dumbledore. Il faut s'organiser pour lutter maintenant. Oui.Oui bien sûr, mais il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de mouvements de panique, ajouta Fudge peu sûr de lui. Je vais faire une déclaration officiel et allais voir le premier ministre moldu. A quoi servirait de déclarer officiellement ce que tout le monde sait avec certitude ? Et que pourrait bien faire le premier ministre moldu contre Voldemort ? Non, Cornelius. Il faut que vous lanciez un appel à toutes les bonnes volontés pour nous rejoindre dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il faut organiser des gardes, renforcer les effectifs des brigades d'intervention et demander la coopération des autres pays. C'est maintenant que la coopération magique doit servir. Fudge s'épongeait le front d'un air perdu. Il ne semblait pas du tout à son aise à l'idée de remuer tout le monde et de semer forcément une panique dans le monde magique. Oui, bien sûr, Albus, je vais faire ce que je peux . Mais c'est Harry qui est la cible de Vous-savez-qui. Ne pourrait-on le renvoyer chez ses moldus en attendant que tout cela se calme. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé en entendant ces mots. Il était debout, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Vous voudriez renvoyer Harry Potter dans le monde moldu.Vous le condamneriez à mort et vous avec, lança Dumbledore d'une voix dénuée de toute douceur. Ne dites pas de sottises Fudge. Harry restera à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de nous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai des élèves et des professeurs dont je dois m'occuper. Et vous, vous avez beaucoup de travail aussi. Sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore quitta le bureau où il laissa Fudge seul.  
  
Harry était resté dormir dans une des pièces qu'occupait Sirius. Dumbledore avait réuni l'ordre du Phénix dans la nuit. Au matin, Sirius lui avait conseillé de rejoindre sa maison, et Harry avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Cho aussi, était venue voir Harry le matin même, tous les cours du jour ayant été annulé. Elle était très inquiète pour lui mais Harry resta étrangement distant avec elle. Elle finit donc par rejoindre sa maison sans essayer d'en savoir plus. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient maintenant rassemblés dans la grande salle. Les professeurs aussi, étaient tous présents. Tout le monde commentait les événements de la veille et Harry était désigné discrètement aux nouveaux par les anciens élèves. Dumbledore entra et le silence se fit. Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore. Je pense que tout le monde sait, ce qu'il s'est passé hier à Près au Lard. Je tiens à remercier ici, tous les élèves qui nous ont aidé, à repousser les partisans de Voldemort, et à soigner les blessés du village. Je tiens aussi à faire hommage à la mémoire de Hans, un garçon qui n'était pas du monde des sorciers, mais qui s'est comporté comme le plus courageux d'entre nous. Dumbledore fit une pause en regardant les élèves. Un silence lourd pesait sur la salle. Toutefois, continua Dumbledore, ce que j'ai dit au début de l'année reste vrai. Il nous faut continuer à vivre, non pas comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne faut pas renoncer à notre travail et à nos joies. C'est de cette façon que chacun peut combattre Voldemort. Aussi, je vous annonce que les cours reprendront demain, et que les match de Quidditch auront bien lieu comme ils ont été programmé. Toutefois, par souci de sécurité, il n'y aura plus de visite à Près au Lard cette année. J'ai demandé, aux commerçants de passer une fois par mois dans l'école avec leur marchandise, pour que vous puissiez en profiter autant que vous le pourrez. Je tiens enfin à ajouter que je reste, ainsi que vos professeurs, à votre disposition si vous avez des soucis, des problèmes, ou simplement l'envie de parler à l'un d'entre nous. Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait de long discours, mais les élèves apprécièrent celui-là. Pour la fin de la journée, vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous plaît sans sortir de l'enceinte du château, ajouta McGonagall. Je conseille néanmoins au cinquième année de passer ce moment à réviser le programme qu'ils ont déjà pour leur buses. Les élèves se levèrent et se dispersèrent dans les couloirs vers le parc, la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune. Quelques uns restèrent dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis silencieusement et regardaient partir les élèves. Vous devriez allé voir Hagrid, dit McGonagall. Pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Harry en sursautant à la pensée de la lettre que son ami avait reçu la veille. Non, Potter, rassurez-vous. Hagrid n'a rien, mais il pense qu'Hans est mort par sa faute. Le professeur McGonagall n'en dit pas plus et quitta la salle. Bien sûr, dit Hermione. La lettre était un faux, destiné à écarter Hagrid le plus possible de Près au Lard. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur, hier au village, alors que nous en voyons toujours un ou deux aux Trois Balais. Oui, continua Ron, et comme on avait confié à Hagrid la garde Hans, il doit se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé seul avec nous. Allons le voir tout de suite, dit Harry. Les trois amis se levèrent et sortir dans le parc. Harry pensait qu'il lui fallait maintenant remonter le moral du pauvre Hagrid alors que lui même aurait préféré allé se terrer dans un endroit sans personne. Mais Harry s'était décidé la veille, en voyant tombé Hans. Il accepterait l'invocation de l'ordre. Il acceptait de donner sa vie s'il le fallait pour que Voldemort ne nuise plus à personne. Il en avait assez de voir ses amis mourir par la faute du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux de Voldemort hier. Certes, c'était sûrement Eleor qui lui avait inspiré cette crainte, mais plus il grandissait, plus Harry était sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile. De plus, Ron et Hermione, et même Fred et Georges l'aideraient. Cela lui redonna un peu de baume au c?ur. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid et frappèrent à la porte. Le géant leur ouvrit et retourna s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle trônait une bouteille et un gobelet. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça depuis l'incident avec Buck, l'hippogriffe, deux ans auparavant. Hagrid, commença Harry. Je suis un incapable, coupa Hagrid de sa grosse voix dont seule la tristesse ressortait. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que tu as dit à propos des centaures Hermione. Et je suis professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Je ferai mieux de démissionner. Hagrid, ne dites pas ça dit Hermione, d'un ton presque sévère. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de toute façon. Hans avait décidé de sacrifier sa vie. C'était sa revanche, la seule qui pouvait fonctionner contre vous- savez-qui. Il a réussi à faire échouer son plan. C'est vrai, ajouta Harry, Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Et le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait continuer. Nous, nous allons le faire, alors vous n'allez pas renoncer Hagrid. Ce serait comme baisser les bras face à vous-savez-qui et laisser le professeur Dumbledore seul. Harry savait qu'il avait touché là une corde sensible chez Hagrid. Celui-ci avait une vénération totale pour le directeur de Poudlard. Hagrid leva les yeux vers ses amis. Oui, tu as raison, Harry. Un grand homme Dumbledore.Et toi aussi Hermione, tu as raison. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous devriez être avec les autres élèves au château et moi en train de préparer mon prochain cour. Hagrid regarda chacun avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter Merci à tous les trois. Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent vers le château. McGonagall les attendait à l'entrée. - Il vous faut venir maintenant Harry, dit-elle. Puis en s'adressant à Ron et à Hermione, elle ajouta : Vous devez venir aussi Monsieur Weasley et vous aussi Miss Granger Elle les emmena par les mêmes couloirs vers la petite salle à manger où ils avaient déjeuné avec Hans la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Aucun des trois amis n'avait envie de plaisanter ou même de discuter. Ils s'assirent en silence sur les fauteuils sans même demander à McGonagall pourquoi ils devaient attendre là. Elle partit et referma la porte sans un mot. Je me demande ce qu'il va arriver maintenant, dit Ron sans s'adresser à personne. Je suppose que l'ordre du Phénix va te demander un réponse Harry, dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Que vas-tu répondre ? Harry, regardait par la fenêtre. Plus que jamais, il sentait une haine farouche monter en lui. Il voulait détruire Voldemort. Il voulait mettre fin aux agissements de ce monstre. Je vais accepter, dit-il sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre. Ron et Hermione, le regardèrent sans rien pouvoir répondre. Il entendirent alors la voix d'Eleor. Comme d'habitude, il était arrivé sans un bruit, sans passer par la porte.Même alors, le son de sa voix était un enchantement à lui seul.  
  
Il est temps pour vous tous de venir, car maintenant les astres vont dire, si Harry est celui qu'on attend, héritier de Godric maintenant. Accompagnez- le et hâtez-vous, car les maîtres venant de partout, dans la salle du Phénix vous espèrent, pour qu'enfin l'héritier se repère, et que sa destinée s'accomplisse et qu'au sommet du bien il se hisse.  
  
Il parlait en vers et aucun des trois ne posa de questions sur le sens de ce qu'il avait dit. Comme attirés par un sort puissant, ils le suivirent à travers les couloirs vers la salle de l'ordre. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, les membres de l'ordre étaient tous là. Comme la première fois, les grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin étaient sur de hauts fauteuil dessinant un octogone et les membres de l'ordre du phénix formaient, au centre, un cercle au milieu duquel Eleor vint placer Harry, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron rejoignaient Hagrid sur les mêmes chaises un peu à l'écart. Eleor tenant Harry par les épaules commença un chant doux et puissant :  
  
Vous, sorciers et sorcières, magiciens et mages Le temps est maintenant arrivé d'invoquer L'esprit de Godric Gryffondor ce grand sage Pour que son héritier soit maintenant désigné Ou bien que tous les mages de cet ordre sans âge Reprennent leur chemin pour qu'enfin soit trouvé Celui dont enfin je deviendrai le page.  
  
Là encore, certaines paroles d'Eleor paraissaient bien mystérieuses à Harry, mais il se contenta d'attendre en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Eleor se métamorphosa en Phénix comme la première fois, et alla se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Dumbledore. Harry, je sais que la journée d'hier n'était pas propice à la réflexion, mais il faut malgré tout que tu prennes maintenant ta décision. Accepteras- tu la charge d'héritier de Godric Gryffondor si l'invocation que nous nous apprêtons à faire te désigne pour tel ? Oui, dit Harry sans hésiter et d'une voix forte. Et bien, reprit Dumbledore en souriant, que la cérémonie commence. Et ce disant, il frappa de ses mains et toutes les bougies et feux de la salle s'éteignirent. La seul lumière qui venait émanait des fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer une légère clarté et de Fumseck. L'oiseau dégageait une aura rougeoyante et douce. Les grands maîtres de l'ordre de Merlin se levèrent alors étendirent les bras en direction d'Harry et commencèrent d'étrange incantations dont certaines étaient fredonnées sur un air entêtant. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix s'étaient, quant à eux, assis sur leurs fauteuils et avaient rabattu le capuchon de leurs robes. L'octogone dessiné au sol puis le cercle à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait Harry devinrent lumineux. Les dessins brillaient comme s'ils étaient fait de feu. Dumbledore reprit seul une incantation. Il semblait plus grand, et de toute sa personne émanait la force et le pouvoir. Son visage était grave et terrible. Harry en le voyant compris pourquoi Dumbledore était craint de tous, pourquoi même Voldemort en avait peur. C'est alors qu'il ressentit en lui une impression indéfinissable. C'était comme si soudain, il avait reçu une énergie inépuisable. Il sentit qu'à cet instant, tout lui serait possible. Ron et Hermione en avait la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement. Harry venait de devenir.lumineux et derrière lui, s'éleva une forme floue comme un fantôme doré. Les deux amis virent alors distinctement la forme prendre l'apparence d'un griffon, debout sur se pattes de derrière, il dominait Harry et semblait en même temps sortir de son corps. L'aura doré qui entourait Harry et le griffon s'agrandit jusqu'à venir englober les seize membres de l'ordre. A ce moment, Fumseck, quitta l'accoudoir de Dumbledore et vint survoler Harry, juste au-dessus de la tête du griffon, qui ouvrait largement la gueule dans un rugissement silencieux. Ron et Hermione ne devaient jamais oublié cette image, phénix, griffon et Harry, tous les trois rayonnant d'un pouvoir inimaginable. Dumbledore se tut. Fumseck regagna l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le griffon disparut lentement, comme un nuage de fumée. Il ne restait plus au centre du cercle, qui ne brillait plus, qu'un garçon de quinze ans : Harry Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor. 


	22. chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 Match  
  
Peu à peu, les esprits se calmèrent dans le monde des sorciers. Les journaux qui s'étaient déchaînés sur la réapparition de Voldemort, la mort de Hans et l'incompétence du ministère, avaient d'un coup cesser leurs attaques. Même la réapparition de Peter Pettigrow ne fit pas les gros titres. Il faut avouer que l'affaire de l'évasion de Black deux ans plus, était plus intéressante pour un journaliste que la déclaration de son innocence. Beaucoup de monde s'interroger sur les raisons que Pettigrow avait eu de revenir. Peu de gens savaient que Peter avait une dette envers Harry, qui l'avait sauvé deux ans plus tôt. Peter s'était échappé et avait réussi à rejoindre Voldemort, son ancien maître. Il avait aidé celui-ci à retrouver un corps grâce au sang qui avait été pris à Harry le jour où il avait été enlevé. Mais il avait vécu depuis comme l'esclave d'un maître qui ne cessait de le considérer comme tel et qui le menaçait perpétuellement d'une mort aussi proche qu'affreuse. Peter était lâche. Il avait été toute sa vie sous la protection des uns ou des autres. La période la plus heureuse de sa vie avait été ses années à Poudlard, quand ils formaient une joyeuse bande avec James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et lui. Il en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Quand lord Voldemort avait commencé de grandir et s'était intéressé à lui, il avait eu peur et était devenu son serviteur, son espion de l'ombre. Voldemort le tenait. Il savait aussi que Pettigrow était ami des Potter et qu'il les trahirait s'il avait suffisamment peur. Voldemort ne s'était pas trompé, pourtant, aujourd'hui, Peter avait eu le courage de laisser son ancien maître. Il se savait condamné et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter les deux mangemorts à l'entrée de Poudlard. Depuis, il avait été soigné à l'infirmerie du château, avant d'être transférer dans une des cellules d'attente du ministère. Il n'était certes pas guéri mais il aurait préféré mourir. L'attente, et la certitude que Voldemort le retrouverait pour se venger, l'empêchait de dormir, de manger. Il était beaucoup plus terrifié que quand Sirius était à sa recherche. Pourtant, il avait contribué à sauver Harry Potter du piège que lui tendait Voldemort. Il avait affronté et blessé deux mangemorts. J'aurai toujours dû être comme cela, pensa-t-il. Jamais je n'aurai dû me laisser envahir par la peur de Voldemort. J'aurai dû. Son retour avait, de fait, innocentait Sirius. Harry, qui l'avait appris, essayait de voir son parrain depuis. Mais pour l'instant, McGonagall lui avait expliqué que Sirius était parti pour une autre mission. Il serait intelligent, Potter, de ne pas lui envoyer de hiboux pour l'instant. Vous le verrez dès qu'il reviendra, je vous l'assure. Après la cérémonie de l'invocation, Harry était retourné avec Ron et Hermione dans leur dortoir. Harry ne sentait pas du tout différent. Je ne vois pas la différence. Et bien, c'est que tu ne t'es pas vu dans la salle pendant l'invocation, dit Ron en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Les invocations sont des rites magiques très compliquées, ajouta Hermione d'un ton doctoral. Il est très difficile de les pratiquer et plus difficile encore de savoir quels seront les résultats. Mais il est certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Oui, tu étais.lumineux ! Et ce gros griffon qui est apparut derrière toi.et puis Eleor.je veux dire Fumseck qui a volait au-dessus.C'était fantastique ! Oui.peut-être à ce moment là, dit Harry pensivement, peut-être qu'à ce moment précis, j'ai ressenti. Je ne sais pas comment dire. C'était un peu comme si je n'avais pas de limites. Je me sentais capable de réussir n'importe quel sort, même compliqué. Je sentais que j'aurai été capable de le faire comme ça.sans baguette, sans incantation. C'est ce que tu as fait dans la ruelle quand le géant t'a attaqué, ajouta Hermione d'un air entendu. En fait, je pense que l'invocation n'était qu'une cérémonie. Tu es l'héritier et tu l'étais avant aussi. Peut-être, dit Harry en se rembrunissant, mais ça ne m'a pas permis de sauver Hans, ni Cédric l'année dernière, ni mes parents. Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! coupa Hermione. Et puis, tu n'es encore qu'en cinquième année. Oui, et bien j'ai hâte de pouvoir me servir de tout ce que j'ai en moi pour éviter que de telles choses se reproduisent, dit Harry, les mâchoires serrées, en regardant Ron et Hermione d'un air décidé. Alors, il faut travailler tes cours, dit Hermione en inclinant la tête de façon théâtrale. Alors ça, ça m'aurait étonné, ajouta Ron en riant. Fais attention Harry sinon notre chère préfète va se proposer pour te donner des cours en plus et de gros bouquin poussiéreux et ennuyeux pour occuper tes longues soirées d'hiver. Non mais, vraiment.commença Hermione en jetant un regard furibond à Ron et Harry qui pouffait. Mais Hermione aussi avait besoin de souffler et de se détendre. Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire et les trois amis regagnèrent la grande salle pour prendre le repas de midi. Toute cette agitation n'avait pas perturbée les Elfes de Maison, qui comme d'habitude depuis le début de l'année leur servaient des plats exotiques. Les élèves s'étaient aperçu que les elfes variaient l'origine des pays en fonction des jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était des plats de Chine. Les élèves virent donc arriver des rouleaux de printemps, du riz cantonais, du porc au caramel.Certains élèves faisaient la moue devant tant de nouveauté, mais tout le monde finissait par trouver tout cela très bon. Fred et Georges se penchèrent vers Harry et engagèrent la conversation sur le match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard contre les Serpentards. On a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Fred. Oui, ajouta Georges, on va finir par s'encrasser. En plus, les Serpentards se sont entraînés toutes les semaines. Tu les as espionné ? demanda Harry sans y croire. Non, pas moi, c'est Collin. Il a pris des photos de toutes leurs nouvelles tactiques. Collin ! dit Harry d'un ton faussement en colère. Collin avait baissé la tête quand il avait entendu qu'on parlait de ses exploits. Collin, continua Harry, comment as-tu pu allé les espionner ? C'est comme si on trichait. Ben en fait Harry.commença Collin mal à l'aise. En fait, le coupa Fred, c'est moi qui lui ait dit d'y aller parce qu'ils font la même chose pour nous et ça depuis le début de l'année ! Quoi ? dit Harry, mais comment. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun Serpentards sur le terrain quand on s'entraînait. Oh non, tu n'en as pas vu parce qu'ils n'y étaient pas.ajouta Georges d'un ton mystérieux avec un sourire en coin. En fait, ils n'étaient pas là en personne. Tu te souviens de tes multiplettes à la coupe du monde ? Oui, dit Harry qui essayait de comprendre. Et bien imagine une personne qui aurait placé une dizaine de multiplettes pour couvrir l'ensemble du terrain. Il les déclenche par un sort, attend que tout le monde parte et reviens chercher son butin tranquillement après. C'est mieux que tout ! Ils peuvent non seulement nous voir, mais aussi nous revoir aussi longtemps qu'ils veulent ! Même au ralenti, continua Fred d'un air dégoûté. Ca n'est pas grave de toute façon, dit Harry, nous allons élaborer dès ce soir une autre tactique en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de multiplettes.Ne fais pas cette tête là Fred, le monde ne s'écroule pas ! Mais ça n'est pour ça, protesta Fred. Je suis dégoûté de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et encore plus dégoûté que ça soit sorti de la cervelle d'un Serpentard ! Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine piteuse de Fred. Et Collin se sentit revivre. Et puisque c'est comme ça, on se servira de tes photos Collin, ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Mais au fait, comment les as-tu prises sans te faire prendre ? Et bien. commença Collin en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. .Non Collin, coupa Georges en le regardant les sourcils froncés. Tu as promis. Mais il a promis quoi ? intervint Hermione. Il a promis de ne pas dire comment, surtout aux oreilles d'une préfète ! Collin, je te préviens.commença Hermione, mais tout le monde se leva de table à ce moment là, sauvant le pauvre Collin d'explications douloureuses avec la préfète des Gryffondors. A ce soir pour l'entraînement cria Harry avant de partir avec Ron et Hermione qui lançait des regards inquisiteurs à Collin.  
  
Le terrain de Quidditch était plein. Malgré le froid, un superbe soleil brillait. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient présents. Dans les gradins, tout le monde arborait une grande écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Les serpentards regardaient d'un air mauvais les Gryffondors. Bien heureusement, les supporters étaient séparés par le terrain, sans quoi, certains parmi les grands élèves en seraient venus aux mains.Mais les cris redoublèrent lorsque les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain par deux entrées différentes. Harry était sur son éclair de feu. Il regardait ébahi l'équipe des Serpentards. Malefoy, qui jouait comme attrapeur, affichait un sourire supérieur. Les Gryffondors étaient tous aussi surpris qu'Harry et parmi les spectateurs, il en était de même. Un pesant silence se fit, le temps que tout le monde comprenne que l'équipe des Serpentards au complet avait des éclairs de feu. Dans les tribunes, leur supporters, qui avaient certainement été prévenus se déchaînèrent. Sont coulés avant même le début de la partie, dit un Serpentard avec un mauvais sourire. Tu parles, déjà avant les Gryffondors n'ont gagné que par chance.disait un autre. Seuls les membres de l'équipe des Serpentards restaient silencieux, sûr de leur victoire avant même le début du match. Et oui Potter, dit Malefoy assez fort pour être entendu de tout le monde. Mon père trouvait intolérable qu'une équipe aussi minable que celle des Gryffondor, soit la seule à avoir un éclair de feu. Maintenant les chances sont égales. Les chances sont égales ! s'emporta Georges. Il n'y a qu'Harry à avoir un éclair de feu. Vous, vous en avez tous un ! Et oui Weasley, continua Malefoy, fallait demander à ton papa de t'en acheter un.A pardon, c'est vrai. vous êtes pauvre. Je préfère être pauvre d'argent que pauvre d'esprit Malefoy, lança Fred. Allons, allons, ça suffit, intervint Madame Bibine. Le match va commencer et je veux un fair play parfait des uns et des autres.quelque soit l'avantage qu'aient certains, ajouta-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Malefoy, sans le moindre sourire. Le match commença. Les Gryffondors avaient travaillé une nouvelle tactique d'attaque défense et connaissaient en partie le jeu des Serpentards grâce aux photos de Collin mais l'avantage de la vitesse, et de la plus grande maîtrise de la direction des balais donnait aux Serpentards une avance certaine. Même quand ils commettaient de grossières erreurs tactiques, ils avaient le temps de revenir à une vitesse vertigineuse sur leurs éclairs de feu. Collin faisaient de son mieux pour arrêter les tirs incessants des attaquants Serpentards, mais il ne pouvait tout arrêter. A la mi-temps, le score était de 0 pour les Gryffondors à 70 pour les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient démoralisés. Ils sont trop rapides, dit Georges. Ils vont deux fois plus vite que nous Oui, et ils tournent trois fois plus vite, ajouta Fred Ne vous découragez pas, coupa Harry. Il suffit d'utiliser un jeux d'équipe différent. Tout le monde va rester grouper quand on aura le souaffle. Un attaquant avec le souaffle, les deux autres.un devant et un derrière pour empêcher les autres d'approcher. Les deux batteurs.un de chaque côté, pour faire masse et repousser les cognards. Vous ne formerez qu'une masse. Arrivés devant les buts, une seule passe à celui qui est le plus en arrière et qui tire tout de suite. Si on marque et qu'ils récupèrent le souaffle, tout le monde retourne vers nos buts et les protègent en demi cercle. Moi, j'essaye d'attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible. On verra pour une autre tactique au prochain match. Si vous avez des idées, c'est le moment d'innover. Le match reprit donc. La tactique des Gryffondors déconcerta quelques temps les Serpentards. Mais elle n'était ni très efficace ni très délicate. Cependant, ils marquèrent 40 points les dix minutes suivantes et ne prirent aucun autre but. Malefoy avait toujours le même sourire sûr de lui. Les tribunes étaient chauffées à blanc. Le vif d'or apparut alors à un bout du terrain, ondulant près du sol. Harry fit virer son éclair de feu et fonça. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles. Malefoy était juste devant lui. Rien n'était perdu, ni gagné. Harry se rapprochait centimètre par centimètre, il aurait pu toucher le balai de Malefoy.C'est alors que celui-ci, après avoir jeté un coup d'?il derrière, lui sortit la main de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Harry fut instantanément aveuglé. Il ressentit une brûlure cuisante dans les yeux et des nausées. N'y voyant plus rien, ne sachant où il allait, il vint buter contre un des pilonnes de but et tomba de son balai. Le sol n'était heureusement qu'à un mètre. Assis par terre, il se frottait les yeux. La brûlure s'estompait ainsi que les nausées. Il remit ses lunettes pour voir les serpentards, suivant triomphalement Malefoy qui tenait le vif d'or.  
  
Tu devrais arrêter de regarder dans cette vasque intervint Hermione. Mais c'est peut-être ce qui va se passer demain, protesta Ron en relevant la tête. Oui, dit Harry, mais on était pas venu ici pour voir un possible match de Quidditch. Il devait être minuit et le match n'avait lieu que le lendemain. Je ne crois pas Malefoy assez idiot pour tricher de la sorte sous le nez de tous les élèves et les professeurs, ajouta Hermione De toute façon, si ta vision s'avère exact, Ron, continua Harry, n'intervenez pas ! Nous ne sommes pas censé nous servir des vasques et moins encore pour voir un match de Quidditch en avance. Oui, mais s'ils trichent, protesta Ron d'un air outragé. On ne va pas le laisser faire ! Rassure toi Harry, coupa Hermione, on ne fera rien pendant le match.  
  
La journée se passa lentement jusqu'au match. C'est en entrant sur le terrain, qu'Harry vit Malefoy et les Serpentards. Les supporters étaient silencieux et regardaient les éclairs de feu. Il fut envahi, d'une sueur froide. Il pensa aux cours du professeur Trelawney sur les rêves prémonitoires.Il pensa aussi à ce que disait toujours Dumbledore : L'avenir est difficile à connaître, car chacun peut choisir de le modifier selon ce que sa conscience lui dicte. Et bien Harry comptait bien en profiter. A la mi-temps, le score était bien de 70 à 0. Il tint le même discours que celui qu'il s'était vu prononcer dans les vasques mais quand il repartit sur le terrain, il alla plus bas et vers l'endroit où le vif d'or était apparu. Malefoy le suivait de près. C'est alors qu'ils le virent ensemble : le vif d'or, mais pas du tout là où Harry s'attendait à le voir. Il fonça en même temps que Malefoy qui était juste devant lui. Celui-ci mit une main dans sa poche et laissa échapper une fine poudre blanche. Harry ne put rien faire. Il se retrouva par terre et quand il leva les yeux, Malefoy portait le vif d'or ! On ne pouvait pas changer l'avenir. Harry était anéanti, mais Hermione s'avança sur le pelouse à la rencontre du professeur Bibine. Après avoir discuté avec elle et lui avoir montré quelque chose qu'Harry ne voyait pas, le professeur Bibine, appela sur l'herbe les joueurs des deux équipes. Un silence lourd suivit les cris de joie des Serpentards. Monsieur Malefoy, commença le professeur Bibine d'un ton glacial, puis-je voir vos poches je vous prie. Mais quoi ? Que me reproche-t-on ? Je ne suis pas un voleur pour qu'on me demande de retourner mes poches. Saisie d'une rage folle, Hermione s'était avancée d'un pas volontaire et, sous les regards médusés des spectateurs et des autres joueurs, elle avait attrapé la poche de Malefoy qui se débattit violemment. La poche craqua et un nuage de poussière blanche s'en échappa et flotta sur les joueurs de Serpentards, Hermione et Madame Bibine. Il fallut cinq longues minutes avant que tout le monde y voit claire. Les autres professeurs et certains des élèves étaient descendu sur le terrain et il régnait une confusion totale. Dumbledore intervint alors. Du calme je vous prie. Que se passe-t-il ? Professeur Dumbledore, commença Madame Bibine, Malefoy a jeté de la poudra aveuglanta à Potter au moment où il allait attrapé le vif d'or.. C'est un mensonge commença Malefoy. .Miss Granger, continua le professeur Bibine, qui suivait le match avec des multiplettes a pu me remontrer la scène au ralenti. Il n'y a aucun doute. Et bien, professeur, dit Dumbledore, je vois que vous avez la situation en main. Je vous laisse annoncer les résultats. Les professeurs et les élèves regagnèrent les tribunes et le professeur Bibine annonça que l'attrapeur adverse ayant triché honteusement, le match était remporté par l'équipe des Gryffondors. Malefoy, au lieu d'avoir honte de son acte, lançait des regards meurtriers à Hermione et à Harry. Les Serpentards ne disaient rien. Les Gryffondors et les autres maisons exultaient. Gryffondor remportait un match d'une manière qu'on avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Personne ne s'inquiéta de savoir pourquoi Hermione avait justement pris des multiplettes pour ce match là. Le festin du soir fut joyeux et tout le monde alla se coucher l'esprit paisible. Seul Harry s'interrogeait. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les vasques s'était passé. Ses tentatives pour changer l'avenir avaient échoués. Cela serait-il toujours pareil ? L'avenir était-il écris d'avance ? Dumbledore se trompait-il pour une fois ? 


	23. chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 Disparition  
  
L'homme attendait la nuit. Depuis le début de la journée, il se tenait dans le coin de la rue, devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'électronique. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué malgré sa cape et son grand bâton. Quand il n'y eut plus personne dans la rue, il s'avança vers une maison et frappa à la porte avec son bâton. La porte s'entrouvrit. Une femme d'âge mûr regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'une chaîne retenait. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée par le visiteur, juste légèrement méfiante. Il n'y a personne, pour l'instant dit-elle, Monsieur s'est absenté pour quelques jours. C'est parfait, dit l'étranger en élevant son bâton au niveau des yeux de la femme. Le bois du bâton palpita légèrement. La femme regardait comme fasciné. L'étranger amena le bâton à son propre visage et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Retire cette chaîne. La chaîne tomba. Recule, commanda l'étranger. La femme recula, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Maintenant va à côté et oublie ma présence. Lorsque je partirai, tu ne te souviendras de rien. La femme alla dans la cuisine où elle s'assit sur une chaise. L'homme commença alors à tendre des charmes et des sortilèges à travers toute la pièce. C'était comme un filet couvrant tout le volume de l'entrée et du salon. L'homme semblait tisser une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles pendant que ses mains s'activaient. Pour un moldu, il n'y aurait rien eu à voir, qu'un homme en train de remuer les bras dans le vide. Au bout d'un long moment, l'homme s'arrêta. Il restait immobile, contemplant ce qu'il était seul à voir. Il reprit son bâton et lança vers la cuisine : Je m'en vais. Tu refermeras la porte comme elle l'était avant, et tu oublieras tout. Il sortit et entendit qu'on remettait la chaîne en place. Il se remit en route vers une ruelle parallèle. La nuit était étoilée et douce. Il marchait tranquillement dans la ruelle et disparut d'un seul coup. Seul un chat de gouttière qui cherchait dans une poubelle son repas du soir fut témoin de la scène et hérissa tout ses poils avant de s'enfuir à toutes pattes. Le lendemain, vers midi, alors que la rue était animée de la fébrilité habituelle avant le repas, un homme descendit d'un taxi qui s'était arrêté à quelque mètre de la maison. Il était grand, cheveux noirs, l'air encore jeune. Il paya le taxi, et se dirigea vers la maison. Il tourna la clef qu'il avait sorti et appuya sur la poignée de la porte, mais la chaîne l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Marie, cria-t-il, vous avez laissé la chaîne... Désolé, monsieur, dit Marie derrière la porte. Il y eut un bruit de chaîne, la porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius Black entra dans la maison.  
  
Le professeur Rogue, jeta un regard noir à Hermione. Encore une fois, elle avait aidé Neville à réaliser sa potion, malgré ses interdictions Neville avait bien des difficultés à se concentrer assez pour pouvoir découper correctement ses feuilles de salicaires. Depuis la première année à Poudlard, il était littéralement terrorisé par le professeur Rogue et n'arrivait jamais à terminer correctement la moindre potion. Miss Granger, je vous prie de venir me voir à la fin du cour, dit Rogue de sa voix glaciale. Certes, il avait fait des efforts depuis la fin de l'année. Harry, Ron et Hermione sentaient bien qu'il essayait d'être moins agressif. Les années précédentes, ils avaient toujours l'impression que Rogue leur aurait volontiers coupé le cou à tous, surtout Harry. Néanmoins, il était toujours sec et préférait sans aucun doute les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. On ne peut pas lui en demander trop, dit Harry Oui, ce serait comme lui demander d'arrêter de s'habiller en noir, au moins une fois dans l'année, ajouta Ron d'un air mauvais. Hermione alla donc voir Rogue à la fin du cour. Harry et Ron, l'attendait dans le couloir juste à côté de la porte du cachot et entendirent la conversation. Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'avez sans doute pas compris que je ne voulais pas que vous aidiez Neville, non pas pour le punir, mais pour qu'il arrive seul à faire quelque chose. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui et est terrorisé par tout le monde. Il est impératif qu'il y arrive tout seul, sans quoi, il se réfugiera toujours derrière quelqu'un et on ne peut vraiment pas savoir derrière qui. Hermione n'avait rien dit, mais elle repensa instantanément à Peter Pettigrow. Lui aussi avait été faible et l'était certainement encore. Il avait fini par se réfugier derrière la puissance de Voldemort parce qu'il le craignait plus que tout. Vous êtes en cinquième année et préfète qui plus est, continua Rogue sans le moindre sourire, et je suis sûr que vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire. En lui donnant les réponses, vous ne l'aidez pas, bien au contraire, vous en faîtes un faible...un peureux... Oui, professeur, j'ai compris, répondit Hermione d'un ton tout aussi glacial. C'est parfait. Profitez en pour expliquer cela à Potter et à Weasley, dit Rogue avant de se retourner vers son bureau sans un mot de plus. Hermione sortit de la salle des potions et rejoignit Harry et Ron. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit Neville quand ils s'assirent à table. Ca n'est pas grave Neville, dit Hermione. Mais il va falloir que tu arrives à te débrouiller un peu plus seul...Je vais t'aider à préparer les cours pour Rogue. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il d'un air confus. Mais arrête d'être désolé, coupa Ron. De toute façon Rogue en veut à tous les Gryffondors. Toi, tu lui sers à se défouler. La meilleur manière qu'il te laisse tranquille c'est de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Oui, mais je ne peux pas, dit Neville en tremblant. Le seul nom de Rogue le faisait frémir. Fred et Georges qui étaient à côté éclatèrent de rire. Allez Neville, quand tu es comme ça pense à l'épouvantard, dirent les jumeaux d'un ton joyeux. Deux ans plus tôt, le professeur Lupin leur avait appris à combattre les épouvantards. L'épouvantard prenait la forme la plus effrayante pour celui qui le regardait. Pour Neville, ça avait été le professeur Rogue. Le sort pour le combattre avait fait apparaître une image de Rogue avec un chapeau ridicule et un grand sac à main. Rogue avait appris cela en même temps que toute l'école et depuis, il prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser Neville. Je me demande ce que fait Lupin pendant ses journées, dit Ron à voix basse, pour que seul Harry et Hermione puissent entendre. Il doit partir en mission, comme les autres, répondit Hermione. Oui, dit Harry sombrement. J'aimerai bien savoir quand Sirius va revenir. Maintenant, qu'il peut apparaître devant tout le monde, je ne le vois plus.  
  
Lui aussi est en mission, dit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne lui en veux pas, coupa Harry, j'aimerai juste lui parler...Et puis, ils ne nous ont rien dit de ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'ordre. On sait juste qu'ils partent pour faire je ne sais pas quoi. Même Hagrid reste muet. Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Ron. Ils pourraient nous tenir au courant. On était là pour la cérémonie, on était là pour la bataille de Près au Lard...Et maintenant, ils agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé. ...Hans, dit Harry comme s'il avait des difficultés à fixer un souvenir. Eleor...C'est étrange. C'est comme si on ne pouvait pas y penser. Oui, dit Hermione songeuse. On dirait qu'un sort nous empêche de penser à lui. Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, coupa Harry. Je veux savoir. Le repas était fini. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une heure. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur, mais la statue qui gardait l'entrée du petit escalier qui y menait ne bougea pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione essayèrent tous les mots de passe les plus saugrenues qui leur venaient à l'esprit mais rien n'y fit. Regarde la carte du maraudeur, dit soudain Hermione. Elle te dira déjà où il est. Peut être n'est-il pas dans son bureau. Ils revinrent à la salle commune et Harry alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec la carte. Nulle part, Dumbledore n'apparaissait. Ni McGonagall, ni Rogue... Ils sont peut être dans la salle de l'ordre, dit Ron. Elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte du maraudeur. Oui, c'est possible, dit Harry. J'ai le temps d'aller voir. Vous restez là. Il ne faut pas qu'on tombe sur Rogue ou McGonagall. Je vais prendre la cape d'invisibilité...On commence à être trop grand pour y tenir tous les trois... Et je serai plus discret tout seul. On se rejoint en cours d'enchantement. Ne soit pas en retard Harry, dit Hermione, Flitwick a dit qu'on étudiait les sorts repousse Moldus aujourd'hui...Ca risque d'être le thème d'une des buses à la fin de l'année... Pas de soucis, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu nous raconteras tout en détail...dit Ron un peu boudeur d'être laissé derrière. Promis, dit Harry. De toute façon, je vous dis toujours tout. Harry, pris sa cape, qu'il roula et cacha dans sa robe. Il plia soigneusement la carte du maraudeur et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il prit la direction de la partie du château où se tenait les réunions de l'ordre. Il franchit les passages secrets, et suivit les longs couloirs. Il avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité et avançait précautionneusement. C'est en passant près de l'ancienne chambre de Hans qu'il s'arrêta. De derrière la porte, lui venait des bruit d'une conversation animée. Harry détestait écouter aux portes. Il trouvait ça lâche, mais il avait reconnu la voix de Dumbledore et celle de Lupin. Il faut allé à sa recherche, Monsieur le Directeur, disait Lupin. Quelle était sa mission ? C'est difficile Remus, dit Dumbledore. Personne ne sait où il est exactement. Il devait aller en Espagne, près de Barcelone pour voir Esteban Giovani et le convaincre de s'opposer à Voldemort avec nous. Esteban est le maître d'une confrérie très puissante de sorcier. Il refuse généralement de se mêler des affaires publiques. Sirius devait essayé d'obtenir son aide et celle des membres de sa confrérie. Peut être sa mission est-elle plus difficile que prévue et donc plus longue, dit la voix de McGonagall. Oui, mais cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il aurait dû revenir. Les hiboux que je lui ai envoyés reviennent tous sans l'avoir trouvé. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Il a peut être eu besoin de dissimuler sa présence par un sort de dissimulation, dit la voix de Rogue, ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Voyons Severus, coupa Dumbledore, les rancunes anciennes nous desservent... Vous dites que les hiboux ne l'ont pas trouvé, Remus... Oui professeur Dumbledore, reprit Remus, et il n'a envoyé aucun message, ni à moi ni à Harry et pourtant depuis que Peter Pettigrow a été retrouvé, Sirius a été innocenté. Il voulait parler avec Harry, il me l'a dit juste avant de partir. Il comptait le faire à son retour. Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Harry avait la gorge serrée. Son parrain avait disparu et personne ne lui avait rien dit. Eleor ne pourrait-il rien faire ? demanda Lupin. Eleor veille sur Poudlard, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Il peut s'en éloigner mais ses pouvoirs de protection ne s'étendent pas au-delà de la région. Il faut donc partir à sa recherche, dit Lupin. Je me propose d'y aller moi- même, monsieur le directeur. Soit Remus, répondit Dumbledore. Allez du côté de Barcelone et voyez ce que vous pouvez découvrir. Tenez nous au courant par hibou une fois par jour, de l'endroit où vous êtes. Que dois-je dire à Potter, interrogea la voix de McGonagall. Ce que vous avez dit jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Dumbledore. Que Sirius n'est pas au château et que Harry le verra dès son retour. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry eut juste le temps de se blottir dans un renfoncement du mur. Les uns après les autres, ils passèrent sans le voir. Et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs. Harry restait prostré. Sirius avait disparu près de Barcelone. Remus Lupin allait partir à sa recherche... Il ne serra pas le seul, dit Harry pour lui-même. Ses yeux avait pris une expression dure. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Il se leva un peu raide et parcourut les couloirs en sens inverse. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Ron et à Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de les emmener dans cette aventure là. A Poudlard c'était une chose...Là, il allait devoir s'aventurer dans le monde des moldus, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il ne parlait même pas la langue...Il se sentit soudain faible et sans ressources. Non, se dit-il, je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je ne sais pas comment mais je retrouverai Sirius. Dans une petite banlieue de Barcelone, Sirius Black était allongé par terre, pris dans le filet de sortilège de sommeil. Marie avait quitté la maison sans s'apercevoir de rien. A la nuit tombée, la porte fut poussée et refermée doucement. Un rire glacial fit vibrer la pièce. Tu es vraiment pitoyable Sirius Black. Combien de temps mettra le jeune Harry à te retrouver à ton avis si je l'aide un peu. Sirius profondément endormis ne répondait pas. La rue était calme. Les étoiles brillaient. Le printemps promettait d'être chaud à Barcelone. 


	24. chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 Voyage  
  
Et tu n'as vu personne ? demanda Hermione. Ron et Harry étaient assis dans de vastes fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les cours étaient terminés et les autres élèves étaient montés dans les dortoirs. Non, mentit Harry, je n'ai vu personne. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tant pis. J'attendrai que Sirius revienne pour lui demander des explications. Harry essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Tu as été très en retard au cour de Flitwick...Tu ne nous caches rien Harry, demanda Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Non...Bien sûr que non, dit Harry en évitant le regard d'Hermione. Par contre, je suis mort de fatigue. Je crois que je vais allé me coucher. Bonne nuit. Harry monta dans le dortoir. Il avait réussi à échapper aux questions d'Hermione sans lui mentir trop longtemps. Il se sentait seul, mais jamais il n'aurait emmené ses deux amis dans un tel voyage. Il partirait seul, cette nuit même.  
  
Que nous cache-t-il ? demanda Ron. Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle Ron ! Nuit et jour ! De jour c'est facile, mais la nuit... Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un veilleur, dit Hermione malicieusement. Je saurai s'il fait le moindre mouvement. Ron ne demanda pas à Hermione plus d'explications. Il savait maintenant qu'elle lui dirait tout le moment venu. Au bout de dix minutes, ils montèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs, non sans qu'ils aient échangé timidement un petit baiser de bonne nuit. Plus ca allait, plus ils s'appréciaient et se sentaient bien ensemble.  
  
Il était près de deux heure du matin. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il pensait et repenser à tous les détails de son évasion. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sirius était sa seule vraie famille. Il le retrouverait. Il se leva doucement et prit une grande valise. Il l'avait préparé d'avance pendant le cour du professeur Flitwick et l'avait cachée sous son lit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il descendit dans la salle commune, se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et poussa le portrait de la grosse dame sans la réveiller. La carte du maraudeur n'indiquait personne dans les couloirs. Il monta jusqu'à la volière, prit Hedwige et sa cage et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée. Il passa la porte. Arrivé dehors, il s'en fut vers Près au Lard sans une hésitation. Il ne remarqua pas deux ombres qui s'étaient glissée par la porte du château peu après lui. Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa valise avant de sortir sa bourse pour compter ce qui lui restait d'argent et d'or. Il avait largement de quoi subvenir à ses besoins pendant une longue période dans le monde des sorciers, mais dans celui des moldus...Parvenus près de la rue principale de Près au Lard, il s'arrêta, posa sa valise et prit sa baguette magique. Lumos ! commanda-t-il. La pointe de sa baguette s'éclaira pendant qu'Harry faisait une série de geste avec. Il se passa plus d'une minute de cet étrange manège avant qu'une détonation ne fasse trembler toute la rue en même temps que l'aveuglante lumière des phares du magicobus éclairait la rue déserte. Le bus s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. Harry s'attendait à en voir descendre Stan, le jeune sorcier qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas lui. A sa place, Harry se trouva face à un homme de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux déjà clairsemés étaient gris par endroit. Il avait un nez pour le moins crochu et un air mielleux. Il se frotta les mains en voyant Harry. Bonjour, jeune homme, bienvenu à bord du magicobus. Stan n'est plus là ? demanda Harry en oubliant de dire bonjour. Stan ? fit l'homme légèrement étonné. Oui c'est lui que j'ai vu la première fois que j'ai pris le magicobus, continua Harry. Oh, mais il y a beaucoup de magicobus de part le monde des sorciers. Un seul ne suffirait pas à répondre à toutes les demandes, repris l'homme avec un sourire désagréable tout en continuant de se frotter lentement les mains. Je dois aller voir mon oncle à Barcelone, commença Harry d'un air sûr de lui. Il est très malade et c'est la seule famille qui me reste.Pouvez-vous m'emmener là-bas ? Oh, bien entendu, tant que c'est sur terre, pas de problème.Il y aura néanmoins un supplément pour la traversée de la manche par le tunnel. C'est plus difficile, comprenez-vous. Ce n'est pas un problème, coupa Harry. Alors montez.Je vous en prie. Harry grimpa dans le bus, pendant que l'homme chargeait sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. Le chauffeur était un petit sorcier, assez vieux, qui ne jeta même pas un regard à Harry. Attendez ! Attendez-nous ! Le magicobus avait déjà ses portes fermées. Le chauffeur les rouvrit avec un grognement de mécontentement. Ron et Hermione montèrent précipitamment dans le bus. Désolé, dit Ron en regardant Harry, on est en retard.C'est de notre faute. Ah.vos amis vous accompagnent voir votre oncle malade, dit le sorcier sur un ton légèrement étonné. Oui, coupa Hermione, alors qu'Harry, qui s'était assis, ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Nous connaissons très bien son pauvre oncle. Et comme je suis préfète à Poudlard, on a pensé que je devais accompagné ces deux élèves et que je veille sur eux. Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione qui arborait son insigne de préfète bien en vue sur sa robe. Elle mentait avec une assurance qui ravit Ron et laissa Harry sans voix. A la vue de l'insigne de préfet et au ton assuré d'Hermione, le sorcier n'insista pas et les invita à s'asseoir dans une partie reculée du magicobus. Les autres voyageurs dormaient profondément. Mais vous êtes fous, commença Harry. Non, tais-toi, le coupa Hermione. Celui qui est fou, c'est toi. Tu nous as menti Harry et tu ne nous as pas fait confiance ! Tu nous as obligé à te surveiller et à partir de Poudlard sans un livre ! Je ne sais même pas où on va et je n'ai pas fini de préparer la buse de potions ! Je suis hors de moi. Hermione avait dit toute cette tirade à voix basse mais son ton était sans réplique. A Barcelone. mais je ne veux pas que vous veniez, dit Harry. Barcelone ! s'écria Ron Tais-toi Ron, le coupa Hermione, tu vas nous faire remarquer. Comment sais- tu que Sirius y est ? Harry expliqua alors à ses amis la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'il ne leur avait mentit que pour ne pas les emmener dans une aventure qu'il redoutait lui-même. Ecoute Harry, reprit Hermione avec plus de douceur, on est avec toi depuis le début, alors on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. Mais l'école. Oui, c'est certain, on va avoir de gros problèmes en revenant. Mais il y a plus important. Tu ne trouves pas Ron. Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Hermione. En plus, il nous reste un mois avant les examens et le dernier match contre les Poufsouffle a été reporté par Gryffondor, donc, pas de problèmes. Pas de problème ! dit Harry d'un air incrédule. Mais je ne sais pas où je vais, ni ce que je vais faire, ni combien de temps ça va durer. Et bien, heureusement qu'on est là pour t'aider, dit Hermione. Moi par exemple, je parle Espagnol. Harry aurait voulu protester, mais il était heureux que ses deux amis soient avec lui. Du coup, sa fuite de Poudlard lui semblait moins lourde à porter. Il paya le voyage pour eux trois, et ils s'installèrent pour ce qui restait de la nuit. Ils avaient demandé au contrôleur où ils pourraient trouver des cadeaux pour l'oncle de Harry. Le contrôleur leur avait expliqué que le magicobus les déposeraient devant une auberge de sorciers où ils pourraient se renseigner. Tous les trois s'étaient endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves. Le magicobus fendait les airs à travers l'Angleterre. Ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione, ne virent les derniers des voyageurs descendre. Le bus prit le Tunnel et réapparut quelques instant plus tard en France. Il traversa le pays d'une traite et franchit les Pyrénées. Il arriva aux environs de Barcelone vers dix heure le lendemain matin. Le contrôleur les avait réveillé peu de temps auparavant et leur avait servi un chocolat chaud. Le bus s'arrêta avec un bruit de tonnerre dans une ruelle déserte de la banlieue de Barcelone. Voilà, vous êtes arrivés, dit le contrôleur. L'auberge dont je vous ai parlé est juste en face.Vous parlez Espagnol j'espère ! Hermione répondit en Espagnol d'un air supérieur et le contrôleur eut un sourire. Alors bon séjour. J'espère que votre oncle va se remettre vite, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry. Les trois amis descendirent du magicobus qui repartit aussitôt dans un grondement sonore. Et bien, on y est, dit Ron Oui, dit Harry, je ne sais pas trop par quel bout commencer. Déjà, prendre un vrai petit déjeuner, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. On aura le temps de réfléchir à la suite. Il rentrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. De l'extérieur, on ne le remarquait pas plus que le Chaudron Baveur. L'intérieur était aussi pittoresque. Les tables de bois étaient vides à cette heure là. Hermione commanda un petit déjeuner et discuta avec le patron le plus naturellement du monde. Après quelque temps d'une conversation animée, elle revint à table. Ron dévorait tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main. Ca n'est pas comme à Londres, dit Hermione. Ici, nous sommes dans le quartier sorcier, mais les moldus s'y promènent aussi. Les magasins des sorciers ont une partie devant pour les moldus et une autre derrière pour les sorciers. Il suffit de repérer sur l'enseigne du magasin un petit chat noir pour savoir que c'est un magasin pour sorcier.C'est ingénieux. Comment allons-nous retrouver Sirius dans cette ville, demanda Ron. C'est gigantesque. Sirius est un sorcier et il est venu chercher un sorcier, dit Harry. Il a donc dû s'installer dans ce quartier et avec un peu de chance quelqu'un l'aura remarquer ou saura quelque chose. Oui, il nous suffira de jouer les touristes qui cherchent à revoir une vieille connaissance, ajouta Hermione. On dira qu'on est de passage. Qu'on est là pour étudier la civilisation espagnol des sorciers pour l'école et qu'on voudrait dire bonjour à un compatriote qui s'est installé ici il y a peu et qu'on ne sait pas où il habite. Il faut faire vite, ajouta Harry. Notre disparition de Poudlard va inquiéter tout le monde et ils vont nous chercher.Ils finiront bien par trouver le lien avec le magicobus. Après avoir mis au point leur discours vis-à-vis des autres, Ron, Harry et Hermione partirent par les rues. Ils commencèrent par acheter une tenue moins voyante pour Hermione. Ils se changèrent dans l'auberge et y laissèrent la valise de Harry. Ron avait pris des vêtements de Harry qui étaient trop petit pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. L'avantage avec ces boutiques doubles, c'est qu'on pouvait aussi bien se servir de l'argent moldu que des galions et des noises. Les trois amis passèrent la journée de boutiques en auberges, tenant toujours le même discours. Mais à chaque fois, on leur faisait la même réponse. Non, on ne savait pas. Oui, il y avait beaucoup d'étrangers. Oui, il pouvait s'être installé n'importe où, même en quartier moldu. Harry était désespéré à la fin de l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient recueilli aucun indice. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, reprirent la valise de Harry et allèrent louer une chambre dans une autre auberge qu'ils avaient repéré dans la journée. Comme ça, dit Hermione, si on nous cherche, ça brouillera un peu les pistes. Oui, mais je commence à me dire qu'on aurait dû demander de l'aide, dit Harry. On est arrivé à rien et je crois que demain ce sera pareil. Il ne faut pas partir battu d'avance Harry, coupa Hermione. On y arrivera pas en un jour. Demain, on s'y remet dès la première heure. Pas trop tôt quand même, ajouta Ron. On n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière.Et je cherche mieux le ventre plein après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ca leur faisait du bien. Ils allèrent se coucher juste après avoir fini leur dîner. Ils n'avait pas remarquer l'homme qui les regardait depuis le début de la soirée. Quand ils furent montés, il se leva, paya sa consommation et sortit dans la ruelle sombre et déserte à cette heure là. Il marchait tranquillement dans la ruelle et disparut d'un seul coup. Seul un chat de gouttière qui cherchait dans une poubelle son repas du soir fut témoin de la scène et hérissa tout ses poils avant de s'enfuir à toutes pattes. 


	25. chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Trouver Sirius  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla beaucoup plus en forme que la veille au soir. La nuit avait été réparatrice. Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter pour retrouver son parrain. Il sauta sur le lit de Ron, lui arracha l'oreiller dans lequel celui-ci tenter de s'enfouir et le lui écrasa sur la tête à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au complet réveil de son ami. Tu vas payer chèrement cet affront Harry Potter, dit Ron en prenant une voix caverneuse qu'il voulait effrayante. Je t'attends de pied ferme Ron Weasley, rétorqua Harry, qui, à genoux, s'était redressé et attendait l'assaut de Ron Non mais vraiment ! Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! Hermione était adossée au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Oh.ben on est des gamins, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Désolé Hermione, dit Harry en pouffant, mais c'était la seule manière de le réveiller. Et bien si ces messieurs ont fini leur gymnastique du matin, je leur suggère de s'habiller. Je vous attends en bas. J'ai déjà commander le petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron s'habillèrent rapidement après s'être lavé et descendirent dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Ils déjeunèrent aussi bien que possible. Bon, dit Hermione, je propose que nous reprenions nos investigations là où nous les avons laissées hier. Il nous reste bien une quinzaine de boutiques qu'on n'a pas encore vu, ajouta Ron en engouffrant une moitié de croissant. Mais comment peux-tu manger autant ? dit Hermione d'un air à moitié contrarié. Tu vas devenir énorme si tu continues. Ben, il a encore le temps pour ça, ajouta Harry avec un sourire provocateur, pour l'instant il n'a ni graisse.ni muscles. Ah ne recommencez pas vous deux, on a des choses sérieuses à faire. Sirius est sans doute en danger en ce moment même. Cette dernière réflexion ramena instantanément le calme. Ils sortirent de l'auberge après avoir payé leur petit déjeuner et traversèrent les rues qu'ils avaient déjà visitées la veille. Il commencèrent par les magasins d'une rue perpendiculaire. Elle était petite, étroite, sombre. On l'aurait qualifiée de poussiéreuse tant les devantures des magasins semblaient vieilles et peu entretenues. Ils passèrent dans une librairie, un magasin de vêtements et arrivèrent enfin dans une vieille brocante. L'enseigne annonçait Antiquité Brocante, et le petit chat noir qui trônait en bas à droite, indiquait que la boutique était tenue par des sorciers. Ils poussèrent la porte et une petite grappe de clochettes en laiton tinta longuement avant de s'immobiliser. Devant eux s'étalait un fouillis indescriptible d'objets divers. Il y avait des meubles bancales, des miroirs cassés par endroit, des pendules, des assiettes.L'ensemble était sombre et poussiéreux. Au fond du magasin, derrière une pile d'in-folio posée sur un petit bureau de bois sombre, se tenait un homme assez vieux, une large moustache grisonnante lui barrait le visage. Il tenait à la main, un gros livre relié plein cuir qu'il était en train de lire. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent dans la boutique en regardant autour d'eux les nombreux objets. Le vieil homme leva enfin les yeux de son livre et considéra longuement les trois amis. Bonjour, dit-il en Espagnol, puis-je vous aider. Oui, répondit Hermione en Espagnol aussi, nous sommes Anglais, nous venons de Poudlard et. Poudlard ! Anglais ! reprit l'homme en parlant lui-même en Anglais avec un fort accent. Je suis ravi d'accueillir de jeunes sorciers Anglais. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine.ajouta-t-il avec un geste vers le fond du magasin, les objets qui peuvent vous intéresser sont par là. L'homme s'était levé, et les précéda au fond de la boutique. Ils passèrent derrière un rideau et se retrouvèrent devant une glace d'apparence fort banale. Je vous en prie dit l'homme en désignant la glace comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte ouverte. Hermione s'avança la première et parut traverser la glace. Ron et Harry étaient trop étonnés pour poser des questions. Ils franchirent à leur tour la glace. De l'autre côté, ils retrouvèrent Hermione. C'est un sort d'illusion, leur dit-elle sans rentrer plus avant dans les explications. Le brocanteur les rejoignit. Ils étaient dans une pièce étroite, tout en longueur. De chaque côté, de lourdes étagères de bois étaient chargées de toutes sortes d'objets bizarres. Il y avait des boules de cristal, des télescopes, des fioles, et d'autres objets comme de la vaisselle ou de vieux vêtements. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le vieil homme. Et bien, je cherche mon oncle, commença Harry. Il nous a dit de le rejoindre à Barcelone, mais nous avons un jour d'avance et nous voudrions lui faire la surprise. Alors, nous le cherchons un peu au hasard et. Je vois, fit le vieil homme. Oui, je vois.Il vous faudrait.une amulette guide. Une amulette guide ? demanda Ron d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce que c'est. Et bien, c'est une amulette munie d'un double de sortilège. Un sert à entrer en contact avec son porteur, l'autre sert à localiser son désir et à le guider vers lui. Comment peut-elle nous guider ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Le porteur de l'amulette ressent la direction vers laquelle il doit se diriger, expliqua le vieil homme. Et vous en vendez ? demanda Harry. Oui, bien sur, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers une des étagères. Il monta sur un petit escabeau, prit un coffret de fer, tout en haut et redescendit avec. Il posa le coffret et l'ouvrit devant les yeux des trois amis, qui s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux voir. A l'intérieur, il y avait un unique médaillon. Il représentait un centaure en or qu'entourait un cercle d'argent. Une longue chaîne aux épais maillons permettait de le suspendre à son cou. Combien le vendez-vous ? demanda Harry. Oh, pour vous ce sera deux galions, dit l'homme avec un sourire en se frottant les mains doucement. Harry sentit soudain qu'il n'avait aucune confiance dans cet homme. Il interrogea Ron et Hermione du regard, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas éprouver le même sentiment. Et bien, si c'est vraiment efficace, dit Hermione, il ne faut pas hésiter. D'accord, poursuivit Harry en se retournant vers l'homme. Il prit sa bourse dans sa poche, en sortit deux galions et les tendit à l'homme. Merci beaucoup, ajouta celui-ci. N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez d'autres petits soucis de ce genre.Ce sera toujours un plaisir.continua l'homme en les raccompagnant vers la porte du magasin. Harry avait passé l'amulette autour de son cou, et l'avait caché sous son pull pour plus de discrétion. Ils dirent au revoir au vieil homme et se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle. Elle était déserte et semblait toujours aussi sombre et poussiéreuse malgré le soleil du milieu de la matinée qui tentait en vain de l'éclairer. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Harry Rien, répondit celui-ci. Il faut peut-être attendre un certain temps, ajouta Ron avec une moue dubitative. Par là, dit soudain Harry, en désignant le bout de la ruelle. Sans plus poser de question Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry, qui avait pris la direction du bout de la ruelle et marchait assez rapidement. Ils tournèrent au bout de la ruelle sans se retourner. Dans la boutique, le vieil homme se frottait les mains avec un mauvais sourire. Vous avez été parfait, dit une voix derrière lui. Le vieil homme sursauta et se retourna. Debout derrière lui se tenait un homme qu'un manteau de sorcier noir recouvrait et dont le capuchon cachait le visage. Voici pour vous, lui dit l'homme en tendant au vieil homme une bourse pleine. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre maître. Ne reprenez pas le magicobus. Il est maintenant surveillé. Je ferai comme vous le voulez, dit l'homme en prenant la bourse et en baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Il prit sa cape et sorti du magasin. L'homme resta quelques instants immobile dans le magasin, la tête levée comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose à travers les murs, puis, il sortit lui aussi dans la ruelle déserte. Il marchait tranquillement dans la ruelle et disparut d'un seul coup. Seul un chat de gouttière qui cherchait dans une poubelle son repas fut témoin de la scène et hérissa tout ses poils avant de s'enfuir à toutes pattes.  
  
Remus Lupin se reposait de ses transplanages successifs. Il était toujours fatiguant, de parcourir ainsi de longues distances. Il était sur un pic rocheux quelque part dans les Pyrénées. Un battement d'aile lui fit tourner la tête. Un grand Duc, vint se poser à côté de lui. Fixé à sa patte, il y avait un message. Remus détacha le message et déplia le parchemin. Il le parcouru des yeux et pâlit. Il laissa tomber le message et disparut en transplanant. Le hibou regarda le parchemin tombé au sol. Il venait de Poudlard :  
  
Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont disparu. Eleor m'a dit qu'ils ont appris la disparition de Sirius et sont partis à sa recherche. Ils ont fait appel au magicobus. Il doivent déjà être à Barcelone. Il est impératif que vous les retrouviez avant tout. Eleor ne peut rien pour eux là où ils sont. Sirius devait avoir une maison au 56, rue Esteban. Allez voir là-bas si Sirius y est. Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Albus Dumbledore  
  
La chouette sautilla jusqu'au parchemin, referma une griffe dessus et reprit son vol vers Poudlard.  
  
Harry ne ralentissait pas. Il ressemblait à un écolier qui s'est attardé sur le chemin vers chez lui, et qui tente de rattraper le temps perdu pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Ron et Hermione marchaient à ses côtés. Et bien je ne sais pas où on va arriver, dit Hermione, mais cette amulette à l'air de fonctionner. Oui, mais ce serait pas mal si tu ralentissais un peu, ajouta Ron en soufflant. Harry ne répondit pas. Il était concentré, et filait droit à travers les rues de Barcelone. Il arrivèrent dans une rue animée et Harry s'arrêta devant une des maisons qui en bordaient l'un des côtés. Il est là, dit Harry dans un souffle. Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron. Oui, répondit Harry, il est dans cette maison. Hermione ne disait rien. Elle regardait Harry d'un air inquiet. Il était essoufflé, et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front. Il avait l'air étrangement concentré et parla à Ron et Hermione comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Il faut que je rentre, maintenant. Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et avança la main vers la poignée. Attends ! Hermione lui avait posée la main sur le bras pour l'arrêter. Harry sembla faire un effort considérable de volonté pour stopper son geste et se retourner vers Hermione. Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ?, demanda Hermione maintenant franchement inquiète. Tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves, ni ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Il faut au moins avoir un plan si c'est un piège. Non ! dit Harry d'une voix grave que ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui connaissait. Il faut que je rentre. Harry repoussa Hermione avec tant de force qu'elle partit en arrière et fut rattrapée de justesse par Ron. Harry avait posé la main sur la poignée et l'avait actionnée. La porte tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds et Harry pénétra dans la maison sans plus s'inquiéter de Ron ou d'Hermione. - Harry.Attend ! cria Ron. Mais, Hermione sans un mot se précipita à la suite d'Harry et Ron suivit. Harry était debout à l'entrée de la pièce principale, il semblait pétrifié . Hermione se précipita sur lui et lui arracha l'amulette sans manière. Harry s'affaissa et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ron se précipita à son tour. Harry.Harry ! Il était apparemment inconscient et Hermione le secoua pour tenter de le réveiller. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Désolé, dit Harry, je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passé mais c'était comme si on m'avait lancé un sort d'Imperio. C'est cette fichue amulette, dit Ron avec colère, si je retrouve ce brocanteur à la noix. Du calme, dit Hermione en aidant Harry à se relever. Ils étaient dans un salon dont tous les volets avaient été fermés. Les trois amis, commencèrent à faire le tour de la pièce. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques et restaient très silencieux. Là ! dit soudain Harry. Il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce et tomba face contre terre à côté de Sirius. Sa baguette roula sous un fauteuil. Croyant à un autre moment de faiblesse, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur tour et tombèrent eux aussi, pris dans le sortilège d'endormissement qui avait déjà surpris Sirius et Harry. Une porte s'ouvrit et l'homme pénétra dans la pièce. Son visage était toujours caché par sa capuche. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius étaient tombé et fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser un insecte. - Et bien voilà, dit l'homme d'une voix glaciale. Tu as rempli ton office Sirius. Tu m'as emmené le jeune Harry et même deux autres de ses amis. L'homme éclata d'un rire sinistre, fit un autre geste de la main en murmurant des paroles à voix basse. Une barque apparut alors. Une vraie barque de bois, assez longue et large pour accueillir dix personnes. L'homme se baissa souleva Harry puis le déposa dans la barque. Il fit de même avec Ron et Hermione. Il laissa Sirius là où il se trouvait et monta lui même à l'avant. - Il est temps qu'Harry Potter échappe enfin à Dumbledore et à Voldemort, dit l'homme. Il est temps qu'il serve enfin mes intérêts. Il fit à nouveau quelques gestes en murmurant des paroles inaudibles et la barque sembla glisser vers le mur où elle disparut dans un éclair d'argent.  
  
Le professeur Lupin frappa à la porte deux heures plus tard. Devant l'absence de réponse, il actionna la poignée et entra. Il vit aussitôt Sirius et se précipita vers lui. Enervatum, dit-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers son ami. Sirius reprit conscience. Lupin ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire.Où sont Harry Ron et Hermione ? Harry ? Il est ici ? Sirius paraissait totalement éberlué. Remus lui expliqua la situation : sa disparition et celle de Harry Ron et Hermione. Je n'ai rien vu, dit Sirius. Il ne m'ont certainement pas trouvé ici, ajouta-t-il. Si, ils t'ont trouvé.Remus s'était baissé, et il tenait à la main la baguette magique de Harry. La question est plutôt de savoir pourquoi ils ne sont plus là. 


	26. chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 Tunata de danann  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. La lumière était éblouissante. Après plusieurs essais, il regarda autour de lui. Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup : l'amulette qui le forçait à suivre un chemin malgré lui, la maison, Sirius allongé par terre et puis, le noir. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque chambre, allongé sur un lit à baldaquin comme on en voit dans le châteaux. A côté de son propre lit, il y en avait deux autres où Ron et Hermione étaient étendu, apparemment inconscients. Ils semblaient dormir paisiblement. Malgré qu'aucun dangers ne semblent le menacer, Harry chercha sa baguette. Peine perdue, il ne l'avait pas. Son hôte avait pris soin de la lui enlever, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour Ron et Hermione. Il observa plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le plafond, comme les murs semblaient être fait de bois blanc, sans noeuds, sur lequel étaient peints des scènes représentant des êtres qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à classer dans la cathégorie magique . Il en connaissait certains, mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. La salle était ovale et à une de ses extrémités, il y avait une sorte de cascade en pierres, intégrée aux murs de bois, qui déversait continuellement de l'eau en bruissant agréablement. De l'autre côté, une ouverture, sans porte, permettait de rentrer et de sortir. Une simple tenture d'un bleu intense fermait le passage. Harry ne sentait aucune appréhension se dégager de ces lieux. La lumière d'une blancheur presque surnaturelle qui semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Harry se leva sans bruit et alla secouer Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma à plusieurs reprises avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Harry. - Harry...Où sommes-nous ?demanda-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés. - Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en chuchotant. Je vais réveiller Ron. La tâche s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile. - Ron...RON ! Réveille-toi !, dit Harry en insistant en en finissant par secouer Ron autant qu'il le pouvait. - Hum...Oui c'est ça...Plus tard...Dis à maman que je reste au lit encore un petit peu. Hermione avait fait un aller-retour du lit à la fontaine et lui laissa tomber sur la tête l'eau qu'elle avait récupéré aux creux de ses mains. L'effet fut saisissant. Ron se redressa comme un ressort et commença à hurler sur Hermione. Harry eut juste le temps de lui mettre la main sur la bouche d'un air entendu. Hermione le regardait d'un air peu commode. - C'est la dernière fois que tu m'appeleras maman lui dit-elle. - Mais où a-t-on atterri ? demanda Ron qui venait seulement de s'apercevoir de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. - Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry, mais ça n'est certainement pas Barcelone. - Je n'ai plus ma baguette, dit Ron d'un air anxieux en fouillant dans ses poches. - Rassure-toi, moi non plus dit Hermione. La ou les personnes qui nous ont amené là savent très bien que nous sommes des sorciers. - Oui et bien je ne sais pas si c'est franchement rassurant, ajouta Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? - On cherche où nous sommes, qui nous a invité ainsi, et ce qu'il est arrivé à Sirius, dit Harry. - Vous n'aurez pas à chercher longtemps, dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. A l'autre bout de la pièce, près de l'ouverture, se tenait un homme. Il était habillé d'un manteau noir dont le capuchon cachait son visage. Sa voix était glaciale et Harry, Ron et Hermione en eurent froid dans le dos. - Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous amené là et qu'avez-vous fait à Sirius Black ? demanda Harry d'un ton de défi. - Rassurez-vous pour Sirius Black. Il va bien. Pour le reste, vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions , reprit l'homme d'une voix plus agréable. Je m'appelle Nuada, encore que certain m'appelle Nodons, dit-il en rejetant son capuchon en arrière. Les trois amis purent enfin voir à quoi ressemblait leur hôte. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme si ce n'est ...des oreilles pointues, des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable qui semblaient refléter la lumière des étoiles. Ses cheveux, bruns, retombaient en fines boucles sur ses épaules. Son visage, aux traits fin, avaient une expression à la fois dure et douce. Il semblait impossible de lui donner un âge... - Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda Hermione, à moitié sous le charme de cette beauté féerique. - A votre question il sera répondu Hermione. Mais le moment des histoires n'est pas encore venu. Pour l'instant, laissez-vous conduire. Vous devez vous rafraîchir et vous habillez pour le banquet de ce soir. L'homme frappa une fois dans ses mains, et deux petits êtres entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient la taille de nains, des oreilles pointues, un nez crochu, une peau brunâtre et des yeux pétillant de malice. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient beau. Amusants aurait mieux convenu. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Nuada et attendirent, les yeux fixés sur les trois amis. - Ce sont des Korrigans, souffla Hermione d'un air étonné. Mais je n'en avait jamais vu qu'en gravure. En fait, selon le livre, il n'en existe plus... - Vous avez raison, reprit Nuada, comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'Hermione avait chuchoté à Harry et à Ron. Tout le monde nous a oublié, jusqu'aux livres eux-mêmes. Mais comme vous le voyez, les livres se trompent aussi. Maintenant n'ayez pas peur et laissez vous guider par mes Korrigans. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, et des réponses seront alors apportées à vos questions. Nuada remis son capuchon et sortit en repoussant la tenture. Les deux Korrigans n'avait pas bougé. Ils regardaient toujours nos trois amis. - On pourrait peut-être les neutraliser et s'échapper, chuchota Ron. Ils n'ont pas l'air très grands ni très forts. - N'y pense même pas Ron, coupa Hermione. Le livre disait que les Korrigans avaient de grands pouvoirs magiques qui leur venaient de la terre. Et nous n'avons même pas nos baguettes... - Votre amie a raison, coupa un des deux Korrigans. Je me présente : mon nom est Galiou et mon ami s'appelle Karr. Nous sommes ici pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir et vous habillez en vue du banquet de ce soir. Il ne servirait de rien de vouloir vous échapper. Vous ne le pouvez pas. Même avec vos baguettes. Harry, Ronald, suivez-moi je vous prie. - Et vous Hermione, suivez moi ajouta Karr avec un geste cérémonieux vers la porte. - On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Harry. En plus, c'est bizarre, mais je ne ressens aucune menace. - Alors allons-y, dit Hermione et elle suivit Karr. Harry et Ron suivirent Galiou à travers un dédale de couloirs étonnants. Certains étaient fait de pierres, d'autres de bois, d'autres de terres. Certains semblaient exclusivement constitués de plantes grimpantes, qui avaient poussées si serrées, qu'elles formaient de véritables murs. La lumière semblait varier en fonction de la matière dont était constitués les couloirs. Lumière verte et claire pour les couloirs végétaux : on se serait cru dans une forêt que les rayons du soleil transperçaient. Lumière marron et chaude pour les couloirs de terre. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui leur apparu comme le bord d'un petit étang, si ce n'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dehors...Encore qu'ils n'en soit pas sur. L'eau, parfaitement claire, laissait voir un fond de sable fin et de grands galets de toutes les couleurs. Les bords de l'étang était fait de planche de bois et autour et au-dessus, des arbres et des plantes formaient les murs et le plafond. Une clarté jaune et bleu se mêlait et se reflétait sur l'eau fumante. - Je vous laisse vous rafraîchir, commenta Galiou, d'un ton neutre. N'hésitez pas à vous servir des galets autant que bon vous semble... Vous trouverez vos vêtements accrochés aux branches de ces deux tilleuls... Les arbres aussi sont à votre disposition bien sûr. Sans rien ajouter, Galiou se retira et referma la tenture qui masquait l'entrée, laissant Ron et Harry, complètement éberlués devant ce spectacle inhabituel et grandiose. Harry avait déjà vu la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil et il devait en être de même pour Ron qui ouvrait des yeux énormes. - Bon, et bien autant en profiter dit Harry. Il enleva ses vêtement et descendit doucement dans l'étang. - Elle est excellente Ron ! Viens, c'est chaud et très agréable. Ron qui était resté perplexe sur le bord, se dévêtit à son tour et plongea en éclaboussant Harry et tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Après avoir fait quelques brasses, et s'être éclaboussé copieusement, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent hors d'haleine. - En tout cas, leur salle de bain est royale, commença Ron. - Oui, dit Harry d'un air songeur, mais je n'aime pas trop les prisons. Même si leur barreaux sont dorés. N'oublies pas qu'ils nous retiennent prisonniers et qu'ils nous ont attiré en s'attaquant à Sirius. - Oui, mais on ne sait pas encore pourquoi alors autant en profiter. On saura tout ce soir d'après ce qu'a dit Nuada, tout à l'heure... - J'espère que tu as raison, dit Harry d'un air peu convaincu. - Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par : n'hésitez pas à vous servir des galets ? - Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Ron saisi un galet rouge au fond de l'étang et le remonta. A peine l'eut-il sortit de l'eau que le galet se désagrégea en une multitude de petits bouts qui le recouvrirent en un instant. Celui-ci éclata de rire en se trémoussant d'un air ravi. - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry seulement à moitié inquiet devant l'air béat de son ami. - Ca chatouille, répondit celui-ci, mais c'est génial. J'ai l'impression que cent savonnettes sont en train de me savonner. Harry, plongea à son tour et pris un galet bleu. Quand il le sortit de l'eau, le galet bleu se désagrégea à son tour, et Harry eut le droit à un shampooing tonique pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Les deux amis s'amusèrent encore un certain temps avec les galets. - Non mais vraiment ! dit la voix d'Hermione. Ca fait au moins une heure que vous êtes la dedans ! - Hermione ! dit Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, sorts immédiatement d'ici, c'est réservé aux garçons ! - Je vous attends dehors, reprit Hermione en pouffant de rire devant la mine effaré de Ron. Pas plus de cinq minutes ! Harry et Ron sortirent de l'étang et se dirigèrent vers les vêtements qu'on leur avait préparé. Il s'agissait de manteaux, mais fait d'une matière étonnante. Mi tissus, mi végétal, ils étaient légers et doux. Quand ils furent habillés, les tilleuls inclinèrent leurs branches vers eux. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de tilleuls cogneurs mais les arbres se contentèrent de secouer leurs branches au- dessus d'eux. Des feuilles tombèrent sur leurs épaules et à leur pieds en dégageant des parfums printaniers. - Ben ça au moins, c'est mieux qu'un flacon de parfum, dit Ron. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en rapporter un à maman. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait avec Galiou. - J'espère que votre bain vous a satisfait, dit Galiou. - Oui, c'était super, répondit Ron avec un sourire. - Et maintenant, qu'elle est le programme ? demanda Harry. - Je vais vous conduire à la grande salle pour le banquet, dit Galiou. Suivez-moi. A nouveau, ils empruntèrent une série de couloirs étonnants. Harry se demandait quelle était la taille du château dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout d'un couloir et émergèrent dans la grande salle. Rien à voir avec la grande salle de Poudlard. La salle était immense, bordée d'arbres gigantesques dont les ramures formaient une voûte vivante à une hauteur inimaginable dans toutes les nuances de vert possible. Les murs n'étaient que troncs majestueux et buissons aux feuilles d'or, et d'argent. Quatre cascades d'eau prenaient les quatre coins et formaient quatre rivières qui coupaient la salle et se rejoignaient au centre dans un bassin de pierres où l'eau tourbillonnait en s'élevant avant de disparaître à travers les branches. Des ponts de pierres permettaient de passer au dessus des rivières et de rejoindre l'une des quatre grandes tables où étaient attablées de nombreuses personnes. A leur entrée, les murmures des conversation cessèrent et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur eux. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil. Ils avaient du mal à imaginer que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne soit pas le fruit de leur imagination. Ils regardèrent les créatures autour des tables. Il y avait là, des hommes, des Korrigans, des centaures et une foules d'autres créatures, à l'apparence plus ou moins humaine. Beaucoup avait des oreilles pointues, d'autres des ailes dans le dos, d'autres des visages d'animaux sur un corps d'homme. Harry avait l'impression de voir un livre de contes pour enfant. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait féerique. - Approchez-vous, lança une voix venue de la table la plus proche. Nuada, s'était levé, et il s'approcha des trois amis. - Approchez-vous et asseyez-vous. Vous êtes les invités de mon peuple. C'est maintenant le temps des réjouissances et des histoires. Nuada avait revêtu un manteau d'un vert émeraude que de fin motifs d'or entrelacés décorés d'arabesque compliquées. Sa voix n'était plus glaciale, et son air était bienveillant. - Bienvenu au royaume des Tunata de danann, ou si vous préférez, le royaume oublié des fées. 


	27. chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 La bataille de Nuada  
  
Hagrid, il est temps que vous réunissiez tout ceux qui accepteront. Dumbledore était debout dans son bureau et avait l'air inquiet. Autour de lui, Hagrid, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue étaient silencieux. Je pars tout de suite, monsieur le Directeur, Monsieur, dit Hagrid avant de se retourner vers la porte et de sortir. Je crois qu'il est temps que chacun de nous fasse appelle à ceux que nous pourrons convaincre, ajouta Dumbledore. Mais professeur, demanda McGonagall, êtes vous sûr de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ? Minerva, croyez-moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit au monde qui puisse échapper totalement à la perception d'un phénix. Professeur, intervint Lupin, vous nous parlez de légendes.de contes pour enfants et nourrices ! Oui, Remus, c'est ainsi que beaucoup de sorciers voient leur passé. Mais ce que disent les contes est vrai pour bien des choses. Et seul l'île dans laquelle ils sont reclus depuis des centaines d'années a ce pouvoir d'être impénétrable, même au regard d'un Phénix. Vous voulez dire que Fumseck l'a survolé ? Oui, Minerva, mais cela ne servait à rien. Eleor a laissé la garde Poudlard pour rechercher Harry. Sachant que si celui-ci n'y est pas, les autres élèves ne risquent de toute façon pas grand chose de la part de Voldemort. Il a cherché Harry partout où cela semblait possible. Il a découvert des traces de l'ancienne magie un peu partout à Barcelone. Oui, dit Lupin, j'en ai moi-même vu dans toute le maison où se trouvait Sirius. Vous aussi, il vous faut partir dès à présent, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort ne restera pas inactif devant cette menace inattendue pour lui. Contre qui nous battrons-nous ? demanda Sirius. Voldemort reste notre ennemi. Ceux qui ont enlevé Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger ne sont pas des partisans du mal, mais ils vont choisir leur propre chemin et il se pourrait bien qu'il soit en conflit avec le nôtre, et même celui de Voldemort. Severus.Je vous demanderai d'agir dès maintenant si vous le voulez toujours. Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur, je pars à l'instant. Minerva, réunissez l'ordre. Nous pouvons être appelé à tout moment maintenant.  
  
Ceux qui restaient dans le bureau sortirent et Dumbledore resta seul. Il s'assit à son bureau d'un air songeur. Fumseck rentra par une petite fenêtre, et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Alors, mon vieil ami, dit Dumbledore, l'heure est proche.A nouveau. Fumseck ne répondit pas. Il frotta doucement sa tête contre la vaste manche de la robe de Dumbledore et entama un chant plein de tristesse et de mélancolie.  
  
Le royaume des fées ? dit Harry d'un air dubitatif. Oui, c'est ainsi que les humains nous appelle encore, répondit Nuada. Mais vous ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fée, ajouta Ron d'un air sérieux. C'est vrai, continua Nuada. Les humains ne font pas de différence. Même les sorciers ne se souviennent plus. Se souvenir de quoi ? coupa Hermione d'un air intéressé. De ce que nous sommes. De notre réclusion du monde. Simplement de notre existence.dit Nuada avec une colère contenu dans la voix. Racontez- nous s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry en regardant Nuada droit dans le yeux . Nuada le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis, son regard perdit de sa colère, il baissa la tête, se leva, et commença son histoire. Comme si tout le monde attendait cela, les lumières semblèrent s'éteindre, les conversations moururent et la musique baissa d'intensité sans cesser pour autant. On aurait dit qu'elle accompagnait l'histoire de Nuada. Harry, Hermione et Ron, ouvraient de grands yeux. Nuada semblait irradier une lumière dorée. C'était comme s'il en était lui-même la source. Il y a bien longtemps de cela, commença-t-il, les hommes se partageaient le monde avec les animaux, les plantes, et les Tunata de Danann. Mon peuple était alors respecté, et souvent les hommes nous invoquaient pour leur venir en aide. Les sorciers étaient plus proches de nous et nous avions alors de bonnes relations. Mais le monde des hommes a peu à peu évolué vers les sciences et la technologie. La nature a reculé devant les instruments de destruction de l'homme et le peuple des Tunata a fait de même. Mon peuple ne peut vivre ailleurs qu'au milieu de la nature. Vers la fin du Moyen Age, les sorciers ont créé pour eux-mêmes des sphères de magie au sein du monde des hommes qu'ils ont protégé des non sorciers par des sorts. Mon peuple, quant à lui, s'est réfugié de plus en plus loin dans les terres encore vierges. Beaucoup de mes sujets ont été tué par les hommes qui ne s'apercevaient même pas de ce qu'ils faisaient. Nous avons alors décidé de nous défendre. Mais les sorciers l'ont entendu d'une autre oreille. Ils ne voulaient pas de guerre avec les non sorciers. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on empêche l'évolution de leur semblable. Ils s'opposèrent au Tunata de Danann. Nous étions éparpillés et faibles alors. Nous n'avons pas résisté. Les plus grands mages se sont réunis. Ils ont isolé une île, loin du monde des hommes. Ils nous y ont enfermé comme dans une prison. Ils ont jeté des sorts d'isolement tout autour de l'île et nous ont oublié. Mon peuple a grandi, ici en suivant les folies du monde des hommes et du monde des sorciers. Nous avons décidé de regagner ce monde qui est le notre autant que celui de n'importe quel homme ou sorcier. Nuada avait rejoint la table et s'assit. L'air sombre, ses yeux étaient d'une grande tristesse. Mais pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé ? demanda Ron. Parce que votre ami est une menace pour nous, répondit Nuada en désignant Harry du doigt. Je.Je suis une menace ? dit Harry d'un air effaré. Mais je ne sais rien des Tunata de Danann et je ne veux aucun mal à votre peuple Nuada. Je le sais bien Harry Potter, répondit Nuada en le regardant. Mais vous avez de grands pouvoirs et ils vont s'accroître encore avec le temps. Mais je ne compte pas nuire à votre peuple, s'exclama Harry. Le seul contre qui je lutte c'est Voldemort.Ou plutôt c'est lui qui essaye de me tuer depuis que je suis né. Oui, coupa Nuada. Mais si Voldemort vous tuez, plus rien ne s'opposerait à sa domination sur le monde des sorciers, puis sur celui des non sorciers et enfin sur notre propre monde. Vous oubliez, Albus Dumbledore, dit Harry. Si il y a bien quelqu'un que craint Voldemort, ça n'est pas moi mais lui. Vous parlez sans doute d'un des pouvoirs qui demeure dans le château où se trouve votre école. Oui, le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école et jamais Voldemort n'a osé s'opposer à lui. Mais votre directeur se fait vieux et Voldemort a de nombreux partisans. De plus.Nuada hésita, de plus, reprit-il, si Voldemort échoue dans ses tentatives pour vous tuer et que vous arrivez au sommet de votre pouvoir, accepteriez-vous que mon peuple retourne sur la terre y compris par la force ? Harry déglutit. Il n'osait répondre. Vous paraissez croire que j'aurai des pouvoirs particuliers.Plus que les autres sorciers, dit Harry. Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis qu'un sorcier comme les autres.et encore, je réussis moins bien que d'autres dans bien des matières. Il n'y a qu'au Quidditch . Harry s'arrêta. Nuada le considérait gravement. On ne vous a rien dit de vous, Harry Potter. Mais je puis vous prédire que votre pouvoir ne fera que s'accroître avec les années si on le laisse grandir. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question concernant mon peuple. C'est pour cette raison, que vous êtes ici. Personne ne se servira de vous. Ni Voldemort, ni les pouvoirs qui sont présents un peu partout dans le monde des sorciers. Vous allez nous retenir prisonnier ? demanda Hermione en se redressant et en jetant un regard furieux à Nuada. Non, Hermione Granger, ni vous ni Ronald Weasley. Seul Harry Potter doit rester parmi nous, jusqu'à ce que mon peuple ait regagné les terres. Il sera ensuite libre de repartir dans son monde, ou de rester avec nous. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient sans voix. Nuada baissa la tête comme s'il avait honte et reprit. Je suis désolé, Harry Potter, mais le sort de tout mon peuple dépend en partie de vous et de ce qu'il vous arrivera. Je ne peux vous laisser aller. Alors nous resterons avec lui, dit Ron. Et Hermione hocha la tête, en fusillant du regard Nuada. Harry allait répondre quand une certaine agitation à un bout de la salle, coupa court à toute conversation. Nuada se leva. Ils virent arriver dans la salle une curieuse créature. On ne savait pas si elle courait sur le sol ou si elle volait à quelques centimètre au-dessus. Elle courvole se dit Harry ou elle volcourt.La créature s'arrêta devant Nuada. Elle ressemblait à un jeune garçon, pourvu d'ailes duveteuse. Habillé, d'une robe argent et or. Ses oreilles pointues frémissaient au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il posa un genou à terre, face à Nuada et parla. Nuada, des vaisseaux noirs ont franchi les trois premières barrières magiques et se dirigent vers nos côtes. Deux d'entre nous sont partis les survoler. Un seul est revenu. Le mage noir est à leur tête et il a derrière lui toutes sortes de créatures puissantes. Je m'y attendais, dit Nuada en s'adressant à nos trois amis, encore que pas si tôt. Je ne savais pas non plus qui j'aurai à affronter en premier de Voldemort ou de vos amis. Il faut croire que Voldemort a été le plus rapide. Alors laissez nous vous aider à le repousser, dit Harry. Rendez- nous nos baguettes, que nous soyons utile. Je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore trouvera une solution pour votre peuple sans qu'il y ait besoin de faire de guerre. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Harry Potter. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour être à l'abri de Voldemort entre autre. Je ne vais pas vous exposer à lui alors que je veux au contraire vous préserver. Puis, se retournant, il s'adressa à un groupe de statues représentant des créatures pour le moins démoniaques et dit : Conduisez nos invités à l'abri dans la forêt. Puis s'adressant au messager, il ajouta : et toi Alienciel empêche-les de prendre part à tout combats. Veille sur eux. Des statues sortirent alors des sortes de nuées informes, qui entourèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. On aurait dit des grains de sables qui tourbillonnaient dans une trombe. Harry se sentit emmener avec force, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pris par la main et l'obligeait à marcher. Le tourbillon de sable l'empêchait de voir où il se dirigeait. Cela dura dix minutes pendant lesquelles, il fut complètement isolé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Quand le tourbillon retomba, Harry se retrouva dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbres gigantesques. Un feu brûlait au centre, éclairant d'une lueur fantasque le reste de la clairière ou de nombreuses créatures, tant animaux qu'humains s'affairaient à des préparatifs guerriers. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour en émergeant du même genre de tourbillon. Restez à mes côtés s'il vous plaît, dit une voix légère et flûtée. Le garçon elfe qui avait apporté le message à Nuada était debout et les regardait d'un air grave. Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année et semblait frêle, presque fragile. C'est vous qui êtes chargé de nous surveiller ? demanda Ron d'un air étonné. Oui, mon nom est Alienciel. J'appartiens à la garde du palais des souvenirs. Nuada m'a demandé de vous protéger. Aussi je vous demande de rester auprès de moi et de ne pas essayer de vous enfuir. Je serai désolé d'être obligé de vous entraver. Nous entraver, dit Ron d'un air dédaigneux, je ne crois pas que vous parveniez à nous entraver tous les trois, tout guerrier que vous êtes. Hermione avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Alienciel avait levé les mains vers Ron et faisait des gestes curieux comme s'il manipulait des fils sur un métier à tisser. Ron, se figea soudain, et tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans un mot. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus que quelques secondes. Relâchez le, dit Harry. Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Oui, ajouta Hermione, dans notre monde, vous seriez considéré comme un enfant, pas un guerrier et . J'ai plus de cent douze de vos année, dit Alienciel avec un sourire et je n'ai entravé votre ami que pour lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas. Ce disant, il refit une série de geste d'une seule main, et Ron, put se relever. Wahou, dit celui-ci. Comment arrivez-vous à faire ça sans baguette ? Contrairement aux sorciers, les Tunata de Danann voient les liens magiques qui unissent toutes les choses de ce monde. Je peux les saisir directement et les modeler à ma guise pour m'en servir comme j'ai besoin. Vous voyez des fils magiques ? demanda Hermione, vivement intéressée. Oui, on peut même dire que nous tissons des sortilèges au sens premier du terme, mais le moment est mal choisi pour les secrets de l'art. Nous vous en enseignerons bien plus après la bataille. Pour le moment, asseyez-vous près du feu et ne craignez rien. La forêt nous protège.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione obéirent donc. De loin, leur parvenaient les échos confus et assourdis de la bataille qui avait déjà dû s'engager. Le feu répandait de curieuses odeurs entêtantes et ils finirent par s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir. Harry fut secoué sans ménagement. Ron était penché sur lui. Hermione, assise à côté, semblait émerger d'un long sommeil. Alienciel semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Il regardait fixement en direction de la forêt, avec une expression anxieuse mais résolue. Quand les trois amis furent debout, sans un mot, il tendit à Ron et à Hermione leurs baguettes. Je n'ai pas la vôtre Harry Potter, mais je vous confie ceci, dit-il en décrochant de son cou un médaillon et en le donnant à Harry. Le médaillon représenté trois serpents qui s'entrelaçaient en formant un curieux ovale. L'un était d'argent, l'autre d'or et le dernier noir. Mettez le à votre cou Harry Potter. Il n'est plus le temps de vous enseigner les pratiques de la vieille magie, mais vous pourrez au moins distinguer la trame magique que nous manions. Peut-être aurez-vous assez d'intuition pour vous en servir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mais que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Le mage noir est passé. Il a brisé nos défenses. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est dans la forêt elle-même et rien ne semble l'arrêter. A ce moment, Nuada apparut comme s'il avait transplané. Il avait l'air durement éprouvé par le combat. Vous devez vous enfuir, Harry Potter, dit-il sans attendre. Le mage noir, Voldemort a fait appelle à des harpies, et même des Korrigans et des elfes. Certains parmi mon peuple nous ont trahi. Nous avons perdu et il n'est plus aucune sécurité ici Harry Potter. Vous devez fuir avec vos amis dès maintenant. Alienciel, accompagne- les jusqu'au port, prends une nef et ramène- les sur la terre des hommes. Mais Nuada, il faut vous mettre à l'abri..., commença Alienciel. Fais ce que je te dis. Sa vie doit être sauvé. Le mage noir ne doit en aucun cas remettre la main sur lui, sans quoi il n'y aura plus aucun espoir ni pour notre peuple ni pour personne. Alienciel mit un genou en terre, baissa la tête et, sans un mot, entraîna Ron Hermione et Harry . Adieu , Harry Potter, dit Nuada. Si vous voulez que règne la justice, protégez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour la confrontation. Ronald Weasley et vous Hermione Granger, ne le laissez pas. Aidez-le et soutenez- le. Il porte en lui bien des espoirs. Sans un mots de plus Nuada disparut. Suivez-moi, maintenant dit Alienciel. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à sa suite. Ils traversèrent une partie des bois avant d'entendre derrière eux un vacarme effroyable. La dernière bataille vient de commencer, dit Alienciel. Il s'était arrêté et regardait à travers les arbres comme s'il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Dépêchez-vous, reprit-il, votre absence a été remarqué et la poursuite est lancée derrière nous. Ils se mirent à courir dans la forêt à la suite d'Alienciel qui semblait inépuisable. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une côte, qu'un clair de lune éclairait. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière eux. Devant, ils n'entendaient que le doux clapotement des vagues sur les rochers. Ils suivirent un petit sentier côtier jusqu'à une anse, dans laquelle quelques pontons avaient été jeté. Quatre nefs attendaient paisiblement. Alienciel les emmena dans la plus petite des quatre. C'était un bateau en bois blanc, avec un seul mat et une voile carré. Alienciel détacha les amarres fit quelques gestes an direction de la voile qui se déroula toute seule. Le navire glissa aussitôt sur la mer. Il n'y avait aucun vent, et pourtant le bateau ne cessait d'accélérer. Tant que nous sommes dans le royaume, les nefs de mon peuple n'ont besoin de rien d'autre que de la volonté d'un d'entre nous pour avancer, dit Alienciel, en voyant l'air étonné des trois amis. Par contre, dès que nous aurons dépassé la troisième barrière de l'île, nous serons soumis aux éléments. En attendant, asseyez-vous comme votre ami. Ron, avait des difficultés à retrouver son souffle après la course effrénée à travers les bois. Il s'était affalé le long du mat et Harry et Hermione le rejoignirent. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, dit Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve - cauchemar depuis Barcelone. Je suis d'accord dit Harry, j'ai la même impression. En plus, j'ai des flash de couleurs devant les yeux. C'est normal, coupa Alienciel, le médaillon que vous portez vous permet de voir la trame magique du monde. Les flashs de couleurs correspondent à mes manipulation. Pour ce qui est de cette sensation Hermione, le royaume des Tunata fait toujours cet effet sur les mortels. Cela va passer bientôt, nous quittons le troisième cercle de protection. Un vent léger se mit alors à souffler de l'ouest. Le bateau continua d'avancer lentement. Où allons-nous ? demanda Hermione. Je vais vous emmener sur la côte la plus proche, c'est-à-dire en Ecosse. Arrivés là vous serez seuls. Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, les sorciers qui se préoccupent de vous devraient vous retrouver rapidement. Qu'allez-vous faire après, demanda Harry ? Je retourne vers mon peuple et mon Roi, répondit Alienciel. Vous risquez la mort, dit Hermione d'un air terrifié. Je suis fais partie de la garde royale du palais des souvenirs. Ma vie appartient à mon roi et à mon peuple. Ses yeux étincelant malgré le crépuscule, Alienciel semblait à la fois terrible et vulnérable. Mais son regard fut soudain attiré en arrière. Il fixa longuement la nuit. Ils nous suivent, dit-il vivement. Ils sont plus rapides, ils nous rattrapent. Vous voulez dire Voldemort ? demanda Harry Oui, le mage noir. Il utilise la magie pour forcir les vents qui poussent ses bateaux. Ils nous auront rejoints avant que nous ayions atteint la côte. Lentement, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent à la clarté de la lune une dizaine de navires les rejoindre. Une menace terrible émanait de cette armada nocturne. Harry était dressé à l'arrière de la nef et regardait en silence la progression des vaisseaux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé mourir sur un bateau au large de l'Angleterre avec un elfe fée à la barre. Nous allons utiliser les mêmes stratagèmes ! Hermione, les mains sur les hanches regardait Harry, Ron et Alienciel alternativement. Il utilise la magie pour aller plus vite. Et bien nous allons faire pareil. Mais comment, demanda Ron En invoquant les éléments, dit Hermione. C'est dangereux et j'aurai besoin de tout le monde, mais on peut le faire. Explique nous, dit Harry, tout est préférable à une bataille navale perdue d'avance. Et bien voilà, je ne sais pas si ça va réussir, mais j'ai lu un livre sur les anciennes invocations. On y expliquait comment contrôler les quatre éléments. Donnez moi la main. Ce que vous tentez de faire est dangereux, prévint Alienciel. Oui, mais c'est préférable que de ne rien tenter, dit Harry. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider, tout mon pouvoir est concentré sur la direction et la man?uvre de la nef. Nous avons juste besoin d'être trois, répondit Hermione. Ils firent un cercle en se tenant les mains. Hermione commença alors à murmurer des formules curieuses dans un langage ancien. De temps en temps elle s'arrêtait pour faire des mouvement avec sa baguette, puis elle reprenait les mains de Ron et d'Harry et continuait. Harry se rendit compte tout à coup d'un phénomène étrange. Tout autour de lui, d'étranges fils multicolores flottaient et se regroupaient autour d'Hermione. Harry sentait qu'il pourrait attraper ces fils, et les modeler pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il eut alors une idée qui lui parut d'abord stupide. Il lâcha les mains d'Hermione et de Ron et commença à attraper de grandes brassées de fils. Il les malaxa, leur donna forme peu à peu. Hermione et Ron le regardaient sans comprendre. Alienciel, lui, devait voir parfaitement, car il demanda : Que construisez-vous ? Un instrument du monde des non sorciers, répondit Harry. J'espère simplement qu'il fonctionnera. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent continuer à remuer les bras pendant dix longues minutes. Les vaisseaux semblaient être de plus en plus proches. Maintenant, il faut le mettre à l'arrière du bateau, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est dit Alienciel, mais vous pouvez le soulever de la même façon que vous l'avez construit. Harry, refit quelques gestes et sembla déplacer une énorme chose à l'arrière du bateau. Maintenant, c'est le moment de vérité, dit Harry. Je le branche. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il saisissait quelque chose dans l'air et qu'il l'attachait à une autre chose invisible. Le bateau s'inclina sur l'avant et pris de la vitesse. Vous êtes étonnant Harry Potter, dit Alienciel d'un air respectueux. Mais qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qui poussait le bateau. Un ventilateur ! dit Harry en riant. J'ai fabriqué un ventilateur gigantesque qui agit comme une hélice à air. Et ça fonctionne. Trop tard, lança Alienciel, d'un ton alarmé, la côte est là. Devant eux, les falaises d'Ecosse se voyaient dans la clarté lunaire. Même s'ils accostaient avant, le combat était inévitable. 


	28. chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 : Le défi  
  
- Il est à notre merci, monseigneur. - Je le vois bien, Lucius, répondit Voldemort. Harry Potter ne m'échappera pas cette fois. Ses nouveaux amis ne sont plus une gêne. En fait, cela m'a fait avancer dans mes plans. Je ne comptais pas éliminer l'ancien peuple tout de suite. Nuada a précipité sa propre chute. Dommage pour lui qu'il ait refusé de s'allier à mes serviteurs, ajouta Voldemort en partant d'un grand rire. Il saisi sa baguette magique et la leva. La marque des ténèbres s'étira lentement dans le ciel en suivant le bateau qui se rapprochait irrésistiblement de la nef du peuple des fées. Hermione poussa un cri et tendant une main vers l'arrière. Harry et Ron virent la marque des ténèbres s'élever du bateau le plus proche. Ils pouvaient maintenant distinguer ses occupants. A la proue, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressait, sinistre, une baguette magique tendue vers eux. La cicatrice d'Harry le brûla. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de supporter cette douleur. - Voldemort, dit-il dans un souffle. Ron et Hermione restaient muets. Jamais ils n'avaient été confrontés directement à Voldemort. Autour de lui, Harry commença à distinguer les mangemorts. D'autres silhouettes gigantesques ne pouvaient être que des géants. Harry sentit soudain, un souffle glacial l'envahir. Un autre bateau était à portée de voix et il devait être plein de détraqueurs. - Harry Potter ! Par dessus le reste de mer qui les séparait, Harry reconnut la voix de Voldemort. - Harry Potter, fuiras-tu donc toujours devant moi ? Voldemort partit d'un grand rire. - Attends- moi Harry. J'ai dit ATTENDS ! Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et les mangemorts avaient fait de même. La nef du peuple des fées sembla briller, puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup, en même temps qu'Harry voyait voler en éclats son tissage magique qui poussait leur bateau. - Sautez, cria Alienciel. Votre temps n'est pas venu pour cet affrontement. Sautez ! La côte n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, je ferai une diversion aussi longtemps qu'il sera possible. - Viens Harry, dit Ron en le prenant par le bras, il a raison, on ne peut rien faire contre lui pour l'instant. Harry était dressé à la poupe de la nef comme une statue. Il défiait Voldemort, ses yeux flamboyaient. Ron et Hermione le poussèrent vers la proue pendant qu'Alienciel tissait un charme. - Il faut sauter et nager jusqu'à la côte, dit Hermione, c'est notre seule chance. Ils poussèrent presque Harry pour qu'il accepte de plonger. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une eau glaciale. Alienciel les rejoint. Il avait l'air épuisé et ses ailes pendaient lamentablement derrière lui, inutiles. - Le charme mineur que j'ai dressé ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Il faut nager, Harry Potter, ou beaucoup des miens seront morts pour rien. Ils commencèrent à nager. Le froid de l'eau semblait s'insinuer partout dans leur corps. - C'est trop tard, Harry Potter ! La voix démoniaque de Voldemort s'était élevée à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et virent avec horreur, un bateau glisser vers eux. Les mangemorts entouraient Voldemort et celui-ci riait. Harry sentit affluer en lui une énergie phénoménale. Il n'eut plus peur. Il avait ressenti la même sensation pendant la bataille à Pré-au-lard. Il se sentait capable de tout. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir tiré en arrière. La force était irrésistible. - Harry, les êtres de l'eau ! s'écria Hermione. Autour d'eux, des créatures aquatiques de forme humaine avaient surgit du fond de la mer. Harry les reconnut immédiatement pour les avoir déjà vues l'année passée pendant l'une des épreuves pour la coupe. Les créatures ne pouvaient parler, Harry le savait, mais leur gestes étaient éloquents. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alienciel furent saisis par deux créatures chacun. Il ne restait qu'une centaine de mètres avant la côte. Les créatures aquatiques avançaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Un cri de colère et de rage s'éleva du bateau. - Tuez-les ! hurla Voldemort, Tuez-les tous ! Harry tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Dans les bateaux, les mangemorts avaient levé leurs baguettes. Des raies de lumière commencèrent à jaillir. Certaines créatures magiques furent touchées, aussitôt remplacées par d'autres qui jaillissaient du fond de l'océan. Ron évita de justesse un sort maléfique. Les bateaux de Voldemort avaient recommencé à avancer vers la côte, juste derrière eux. C'est alors qu'une étoile de feu sembla tomber de la côte elle-même. Un chant d'une tristesse infinie s'éleva, recouvrant les cri des mangemorts et autres serviteurs de Voldemort. Le silence se fit, et tout sembla s'immobiliser. Harry reconnu Fumseck, Eleor, sous sa forme de Phénix. Son chant de tristesse était aussi un chant d'espoir et de courage. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux. Les créatures aquatiques s'étaient arrêtées en même temps que les vaisseaux noirs. Le temps semblait suspendu. C'est alors qu'apparurent au sommet de la côte des silhouettes. D'abord, peu nombreuses, elles occupèrent bientôt toute la longueur de la côte. Dans une lumière soudain éclatante, Dumbledore apparut. Même à cette distance, il était reconnaissable. Il semblait irradier de force et de puissance. Son aura dorée éclairait une bonne partie de la côte et Harry, Hermione et Ron purent voir à ses côtés Hagrid, une baguette magique à la main, accompagné de madame Maxime, à la tête d'une troupe de géants. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Minerva McGonagall accompagnés d'une troupe d'animaux et de sorciers. De derrière, des grognements terribles se firent entendre. Quatre dragons apparurent, chacun monté par un sorcier. - Ce sont mes frères, dit Ron avec un sourire ravi. Harry regardait avec ébahissement un autre personnage. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à la tête d'une troupe de créatures d'aspect peu encourageant. Il y avait là des gobelins, des vampires sans aucun doute, deux ou trois ogres, des harpies et d'autres sorciers, tous habillés de noir. Fumseck vint voler entre Harry et les navires de Voldemort. Aussitôt, les êtres de l'eau se remirent à nager. En quelques minutes, ils avaient gagné le rivage et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alienciel furent accueillis en silence par les sorciers. Personne n'avait dit un mot. - Venez avec moi, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alienciel. Harry vint prendre place au côté de Dumbledore, Hermione au côté de McGonagall. Ron et Alienciel se trouvèrent à côté de Sirius et Lupin. Fumseck revint alors vers la côte et survola Harry. Celui-ci sentit soudain une énergie gigantesque l'envahir. Il leva les mains vers le ciel. Un jet de lumière aveuglante en jaillit. Au-dessus d'Harry flottait maintenant la gigantesque silhouette dorée d'un Griffon. Fumseck vint stationner juste au-dessus. - La marque de la lumière, vient d'apparaître pour combattre la marque des ténèbres, murmura Remus Lupin. Le défi est lancé. De l'autre côté, une agitation gagna les navires de Voldemort. - Tu te protèges encore derrière tes pauvres amis, Potter, lança la voix de Voldemort. Tu ne les auras pas toujours derrière toi. La marque des ténèbres au dessus de son bateau s'étendit en une brume verte et noire. La brume sembla reculer dans l'océan à une vitesse surprenante. En quelques minutes, la mer était à nouveau déserte. Albus Dumbledore, redevint lui-même. La marque au-dessus d'Harry sembla dériver dans le vent, se dilua et disparut en même temps que Fumseck. Tous les sorciers et les créatures présents se rapprochèrent et formèrent un cercle autour du petit groupe constitué par Harry, Hermione, Ron et Alienciel. - Et bien, je crois que cette fois encore, Voldemort n'est pas arrivé à ses fins, dit Dumbledore. Il s'en est fallu d'un rien, ajouta-t-il. Sans les informations que le professeur Rogue a réussi à obtenir de l'ennemi, nous serions arrivés trop tard. - Est-il vaincu ? demanda Harry. - Oh non, répondit Dumbledore. Il n'a pas osé relever le défi qui lui était lancé. Les forces de part et d'autres étaient trop équilibrées à son goût. Mais on peut dire qu'il vient de connaître deux cuisantes défaites. - Deux défaites ? demanda Hermione. - Oui, répondit Dumbledore. D'abord, celle avec le Tunata de Danann. Il pensait que la haine que l'ancien peuple avait contre les hommes et les sorciers en ferait des alliés sinon des serviteurs de sa cause... - Jamais mon peuple ne servira le mal, coupa Alienciel. - Je sais bien, ajouta Dumbledore. Je le sais depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré Nuada. - Vous connaissez Nuada ? dit Ron - Il faut plutôt dire que chacun connaît l'existence de l'autre sans l'avoir rencontré physiquement, expliqua Dumbledore. - Vous êtes l'un des pouvoirs du château, dit alors Alienciel. Et il y en a d'autres présents ici. - De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Harry. - De toi, pour commencer, coupa Dumbledore. Il n'est plus besoin de cérémonie d'invocation. Tu as démontré ce soir, que tu étais bien l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Alienciel ne reprit pas la parole, mais il considéra Albus Dumbledore longuement en silence. - Votre peuple Alienciel, ne restera pas prisonnier de cette île. Nous travaillerons ensemble à bâtir des sphères de magie où vous pourrez vivre, comme le font les sorciers. Votre absence du monde prive bien des hommes de l'inspiration de la magie. - Je vous remercie de votre proposition, répondit Alienciel. Je vais retourner la transmettre à Nuada. Je suis simplement étonné que... - Je reste...à la disposition de Nuada, coupa Dumbledore en regardant Alienciel. Celui-ci s'inclina et se retourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. - Au revoir Harry Potter. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Je sens que nous nous reverrons avant la fin...Vous avez des amis précieux Harry, et des protecteurs puissants. Vous êtes vous-même quelqu'un de très étonnant. Gardez l'amulette que je vous ai donnée. Elle marquera que vous êtes un ami de mon peuple. Vous aurez besoin de toutes les aides bientôt Harry Potter. - Merci, dit Harry qui ne put ajouter autre chose. Alienciel s'inclina, puis repartit en courvolant au dessus de la mer, jusqu'à la nef, qui n'avait pas bougé. Quelques instants plus tard, celle- ci repartait en glissant sur l'eau vers l'ouest puis disparut dans les ombres de ce reste de nuit. - Je crois, dit Dumbledore, qu'il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard. L'année scolaire n'est pas encore finie. Et je crois qu'il vous reste un match contre les Poufsouffle et des examens à préparer. - Oh la la, commença Hermione, nous avons raté au moins une semaine de cours... Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry avec un sourire, McGonagall fit de même avec Hermione et Lupin avec Ron. - Nous allons transplaner par deux jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, dit Sirius. Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace d'eux, ni des autres créatures sur la lande écossaise. A la place qu'avait tenue Harry, se dressait un bloc de granit levé vers le ciel. Les habitants du petit village à côté se poseraient longtemps la question de savoir comment et pourquoi un menhir avait poussé là en une nuit. 


	29. chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 Retour à Poudlard  
  
« Et oui ! Colin Crivey vient encore de stopper superbement ce tir puissant des Poufsouffle. » Le terrain de Quidditch était plein. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron était revenus à l'école. Le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé aux autres élèves qu'ils étaient partis pour un voyage d'étude, mais bien entendu, personne ne l'avait cru. Tout le monde était au courant de la bataille rangée qui avait eu lieu sur les côtes écossaises. La gazette du Sorcier avait publié un long article où les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient. Cornélius Fudge était revenu s'entretenir avec Dumbledore, et on l'avait vu ressortir et repartir, l'air fatigué et ennuyé. Hermione n'avait cessé de faire travailler Harry et Ron. Remus et Sirius avaient proposé leur aide pour leur faire rattraper le temps de cours perdu. Harry avait été obligé de faire un entraînement par soir pendant la semaine qui précédait le match pour que son équipe soit au niveau. Le match se poursuivit avec acharnement. Bien que l'équipe des Poufsouffle ait moins de bons joueurs, leur capitaine les avait fait travailler la technique avec acharnement. Les Gryffondor peinaient à maintenir le score. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle vit le vif d'or en même temps qu'Harry. Les deux joueurs foncèrent ensemble. Harry avait très nettement l'avantage avec son éclair de feu. Il saisit le vif d'or sous les hourras de la foule. Gryffondor gagnait une nouvelle année la coupe de Quidditch. Fred et Georges exultaient. Les tribunes étaient en délire. Seul, la tribune des Serpentard restait silencieuse, comme d'habitude. Curieusement, Drago n'eut pas une remarque désagréable pour Harry. Il avait perdu son air supérieur. Il avait même plutôt l'air triste, inquiet. Harry eut juste le temps de s'en apercevoir avant d'être entraîné vers la grande salle du château où un banquet les attendait. - Tu ne sais donc pas ? dit Fred à Harry, alors que celui-ci était en train de commenter la pauvre et inhabituelle mine de Drago avec Hermione. - Je ne sais pas quoi ? répondit Harry en se tournant vers Fred. - Le père de Drago a eu un accident. - Un accident ! s'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione. - Oui reprit Georges, il est à Sainte Mangouste. On ne sait rien de plus, mais Drago en a pris un sacré coup au moral. Je suis sûr que son accident est en fait la vengeance de tu-sais-qui parce qu'il a encore raté, ajouta-t- il avec un sourire. - Même si je n'aime ni Drago, ni son père, dit Harry, je ne trouve rien de réjouissant dans le fait de voir un autre sorcier tomber sous les coups du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La conversation s'arrêta là car Dumbledore venait d'appeler les capitaines des différentes équipes de Quidditch. Harry, s'avança donc et reçut la coupe des mains du professeur Bibine sous les applaudissements des autres capitaines, des élèves et des professeurs. La fin du banquet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les plaisanteries et autres farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Les deux dernières semaines avant les vacances furent occupées par le passage des BUSES pour les élèves de cinquième année. Hermione, Ron et Harry en obtinrent tous les maximum possible même si certains professeurs se montrèrent vraisemblablement assez souples quant à la notation pour ces trois élèves là. Pour le dernier cour de divination, le professeur Trelawney leur avait laissé le choix de l'activité. Chacun avait donc choisi, une tasse de thé, une boule de cristal, une vasque, un jeu de tarot, et tout le monde s'amusait plus que ne travaillait à construire des prédictions plus que fantaisistes sur les vacances à venir. Ron et Harry était assis dans un coin du grenier. Ron avait bien sur choisi une vasque du destin et essayait depuis dix minutes de provoquer des visions pour savoir où Harry passerait ses vacances. - Rien à faire, dit Ron, il ne se passe rien, dit-il en continuant d'agiter les mains au-dessus de la vasque. - Laisse, dit Harry. De toute façon, Sirius et Remus devraient être revenus ici avant le banquet de la fin d'année. Je saurai alors ce qui est possible pour moi. - En tout cas, ajouta Ron d'un air convaincu, tu passeras au moins le mois d'août au terrier si tu n'es pas avec Sirius. J'espère que Tu-sais-qui nous laissera... Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. La vasque posée entre eux venait de se mettre à bouillir. Le liquide tourbillonna, et la marque des ténèbres apparut. Harry et Ron était comme pétrifiés devant la vision. L'image s'effaça. A sa place, Harry vit ses parents apparaître. Sa mère tenait Harry bébé dans ses bras. A côté d'eux, Dumbledore, un Dumbledore plus jeune d'une quinzaine d'années, leur parlait. - Oui, James, il en fait partie, dit Dumbledore en désignant Harry du doigt. C'est même un des maillons indispensables de la chaîne... Mais vous comprenez aussi que cela veut dire qu'il est une menace pour les autres. Il est donc en danger et vous aussi. Vous devez le protéger et vous protéger... La vision s'estompa. Ron avait l'air en transes. Sur son front, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient jusqu'au bout de son nez. Il s'écroula en haletant comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. - Ron ! s'écria Harry. - Ca va, ça va, répondit Ron en se soulevant. C'est seulement un peu éprouvant, dit-il. Le professeur Trelawney s'était approchée d'eux. Elle regarda Ron d'un air sombre, puis, s'adressant à Harry elle dit : - Je crois que monsieur Weasley a besoin de prendre l'air. - Oui, professeur, vous avez raison, dit Harry. Ils sortirent tous les deux. - Je vais passer la fin de l'heure dans la salle commune, dit Ron. J'ai besoin de faire une sieste. - Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, Ron. Harry laissa Ron aller vers la tour des Gryffondor et se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir passé la statue dont le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, il frappa à la porte. Une voix jeune lui répondit d'entrer. Dumbledore n'était pas là. Eleor lui faisait face assis dans le grand fauteuil de Dumbledore. Il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle et le capuchon de son manteau dissimulait son visage. - Je t'attendais Harry. - Eleor... commença Harry - Non, coupa Eleor, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là, et oui, je sais ce que Ron et toi avez vu dans la vasque. - Mais comment ...? dit Harry d'un air de ne rien y comprendre. - Si tu as écouté ce qu'a dit Alienciel, tu dois avoir compris qu'il n'y a pas qu'un pouvoir à Poudlard, et que le château n'est pas seulement une école. Tu dois aussi savoir maintenant que tu es particulier... C'est pour cela que tes parents sont mort Harry, pour que tu puisses tenir ta place quand le temps sera venu... Du moins si c'est là ton choix. - C'est parce que tout le monde dit que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ? demanda Harry. C'est pour ça que mes parents sont morts ! Il y avait maintenant de la colère dans la voix de Harry et ses mains tremblaient.  
  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça Harry. - Mais alors expliquez-moi, cria-t-il. Peut-être que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer pourquoi Voldemort essaye de me tuer, pourquoi mes parents sont morts, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas qui je suis ni où je vais ? Eleor regardait Harry en silence. Il reprit - Non, je ne le peux pas, Harry. Ni moi, ni Dumbledore, ni personne. C'est sans doute la pire chose qu'on puisse te dire, mais il te faudra continuer comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ta première tâche est de te découvrir toi-même en apprenant ta propre histoire. Mais rien n'est établi d'avance et tu dois avoir le choix jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela que personne ne peut rien te dire. Il faut que tu fasses ce chemin seul. Harry avait écouté Eleor. Il se calma d'un coup. - Est-ce que tu m'aideras, Eleor ? - Bien sûr, Harry, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je ne serai pas le seul à le faire. Tu as des amis Harry et tu dois t'appuyer sur eux, pour avancer quand tu trébuches, de la même façon qu'ils s'appuieront sur toi s'ils en ont besoin. - Alors je vais les rejoindre, dit Harry avec le sourire. - Voilà qui est une bonne idée, répondit Eleor. Au revoir, Harry, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau. Il se sentait libéré d'avoir pu enfin évacuer ses idées noires. Il alla réveiller Ron, et ils rejoignirent Hermione pour le cours suivant.  
  
Le festin de fin d'année salua la victoire des Gryffondors une fois de plus. Le professeur McGonagall rayonnait, Rogue avait reprit son air noir et ses regards mauvais. Hagrid, qui arborait fièrement sa baguette magique au côté, discutait de dragons avec les frères Weasley qui étaient venus spécialement au festin. Tout était pour le mieux. Poudlard avait retrouvé son ambiance. Seul Harry ne participait pas à l'allégresse collective. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit apparaître au bout de la grande salle Sirius accompagné de Remus. Il laissa sa table pour se précipiter vers eux. Sirius l'emmena à l'écart, dehors. - Harry, comment vas-tu ? - Bien Sirius et toi ? - Bien. Harry... Je ne pourrai pas passer les vacances avec toi. - Ah, fit Harry en baissant la tête. - En fait, j'aurai dû dire que je ne pourrai pas passer « toutes » les vacances avec toi. Harry releva la tête et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. - Et bien oui, tu dois passer trois semaines chez les Weasley, et au moins une semaine chez les Dursley... Non ! ne proteste pas : c'est absolument obligatoire ! - Juste une semaine chez les Dursley... Et le reste avec toi ! - Oui, enfin si tu acceptes de te retrouver dans ma modeste demeure qui deviendrait alors aussi ta modeste demeure ! Harry, malgré ses quinze ans, sauta presque dans les bras de son parrain. Remus, passa la tête par la porte. - Excusez-moi de troubler les retrouvailles familiales, mais le professeur Dumbledore fait son discours de fin d'année. Harry et Sirius rentrèrent dans la grande salle et restèrent au fond pour assister au discours du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Les vacances s'annonçaient belles, la vie aussi. Tout le monde continua la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. « La vie est belle malgré ses épreuves, pensa Harry. »  
  
Fin du TOMEFIC 5 Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix 


End file.
